


Perfect Imperfection

by just_a_pinwheel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chapter 4 is not necessary for the plot so you can skip it if you don’t like to read smut, Character Growth, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration of sorts, Drinking, Edging, Falling In Love, Fashion Designer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped but dense af, M/M, Mentions of Sexual topics, Model Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Smut, Smut only in chapter 4, Swearing, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, mentions of bullying, switch soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 56,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_pinwheel/pseuds/just_a_pinwheel
Summary: Woozi is the rising star designer in the fashion industry. Young, bad-tempered, eccentric, and without a muse. He can’t finish his newest collection because he simply lacks inspiration. Everything changes when he meets a bright and playful art student who could be his salvation but maybe his downfall as well - because mixing work and feelings never turns out well, right?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 114
Kudos: 343





	1. Muse

“THIS is not the fabric I ordered! How can the retailer fuck up this much? I need the right fabric to work with. THIS INSTANCE.”

Everyone who had the pleasure of meeting Lee Jihoon better known as Woozi knew that his most favorite words were “this instance”. Since starting his career as a designer he felt like there never was enough time to meet his deadlines but people were slow and made mistakes all the time. Only very few people could live up to his standards, everyone else were just brainless idiots to him. He really didn’t want to think like that, he didn’t want to be angry all the time but what could he do when everyone was making his life just so much harder?

Jihoon knew how people were talking about him behind his back. Some called him demon king, some said he’s the worst person they ever met. Jihoon wasn’t sure if they were right but he very much knew that he didn’t care. He learned to ignore what people said about him already early because when you’re young and different from the other people, the school was the worst place to be at. It had been Jihoon’s very personal hell but he decided at one point that if he had to live in hell, he might as well be the demon king.

Woozi was a rather introverted and awkward 12 years old when he noticed that it wasn’t his shyness that bothered him the most in his life but something completely different. He was bored by the norms school put him under. Same school uniform, same haircut, same hair color, and eye color. They were all the same and Jihoon hated it. When Jihoon walked the road from his home to school he always passed by a big cloth store which had displayed all kinds of clothes in the most radiant colors. He loved standing in front of the window for a long time just staring at the clothes he longed to wear every day.

One day Jihoon found in their living room at home a book about sewing which he studied with more interest than any of his school books. He started cutting his clothes and sewed them together in a different way. He sewed all the time and had many ideas but at first, nothing came out the way he wanted it too but after many months of investing his blood, sweat, and tears the result was finally satisfying. When he first wore something he sewed by himself at a birthday party of a classmate, the reactions had been sobering. He had expected to get praised for his work, instead, he got teased for his overly bold and colorful choice of clothes. But to Jihoon it wasn’t him who was in the wrong but it was his classmates. They neither had fashion sense nor taste. He didn’t need their opinion.

Jihoon kept on sewing and designing while his classmates kept on mobbing him for wearing strange clothes in his free time. It wasn’t nice but Jihoon got used to it. He kept away from the others as much as possible and was okay with being mostly alone. Everything changed when he was 14. A group of his classmates crowded him on the weekend and one of them cut the shirt he had put in weeks of work right off his body. Jihoon had learned to suffer through the mobbing but destroying his design he had put all his passion into wasn’t something he could overlook that easily. Jihoon saw red and screamed at the guy. No one had expected such a reaction from the short and quiet Lee Jihoon. The boys who assaulted him ran away and never came back. It had been the day that Jihoon learned that offense is the best defense. The once shy child turned into a devil and no one ever dared to touch him or talk badly to his face. Of course, they did talk behind his back but it was much easier to live with the hushed whispering than with getting openly assaulted all the time.

Retrospectively, the never-ending mobbing in his time at school brought out the persona he was today. Woozi, a rising star in the designer industry - hated for his attitude and bold confidence in what he was doing but loved as a fashion designer. Already in his first year at fashion school in Seoul, people got interested in his designs. In the second year, he sold his first designs and in the third year, a well-known actor wanted Woozi to make him a suit for the red carpet. Jihoon was a prodigy you only see once every few decades. It had nothing to do with connections that normally were so important in the fashion industry. It was just his sense of fashion, his talent to design, and his knowledge of what the people exactly wanted. He saw fashion trends long before other people noticed them, even more, he was setting trends himself, always coming up with innovative ideas.

That’s why it wasn’t surprising that one year after graduating from fashion school, he was sitting with only 23 years in his very own atelier, designing already his second full-fledged collection. He had people working for him and a brand name that slowly growing more well known in South Korea. WOOZI was a brand that was bound to be renowned worldwide one day, it was just a matter of time. Jihoon knew he would be up there with all the big names one day if he would just work hard enough - and working hard he did. He was working day and night, not caring about human contact outside of his atelier. The persons working for him were also his friends and they were all he needed next to his family he visited once in a while in Busan.

Since he finished high school and left Busan behind, things were starting to look up for Jihoon. In fashion school, he wasn’t the strange kid with the unusual clothes anymore but just another person who was burning for fashion. The other students tried to reach out to him but Jihoon kept on being closed off, not really believing that anyone was being sincere with him. He liked the attention he got for his work and he even went out with the other students from time to time for a drink and such but he never chose to believe in close friendship. The first person who broke through the thick wall he had built around his heart for many years was strangely enough not a student from his fashion school but a university close by.

Jihoon had been searching in his second year for a model for a project at school. Because he didn’t know any suitable people, he went to the nearest university to hang out a job offer. It wasn’t even a real job offer, to begin with, because he couldn’t pay any money because he was beyond broke at the beginning of his second year at fashion school. His parents were paying his school fees and even a small flat in Seoul for him because they knew he hated being around people he didn’t know well. In return for his parent's generosity, he tried not to spend any unnecessary money on fancy food or clothes. Instead, he sewed all of his clothes himself which was just a small deed to him because he had done that for years already.

It had been a hot summer day and Jihoon’s clothes had been clinging annoyingly to his body when he walked clueless through the big campus of the university, in search of a place to hang his job offer. Instead of finding the right area, he found a student that he deemed fitting as a model from the moment he laid eyes on him. He was tall with a refined face, a great posture, and most of all he had spilled the whole content of his bag onto the floor struggling to pick them all up again. Jihoon had thought it was fate because no other way he would have ever dared to talk to the stranger if it wouldn’t have been for the man clumsily losing all his belongings. The fashion student had started picking up all kinds of books and pencils and handed them over to the tall student. He thanked Jihoon with a mischievous smile on his face and his words layered with a thick accent. 

“I’m Jihoon, I’m searching desperately for a model for my project at the fashion school and you would be a great fit,” he had told the tall man bluntly. The other had looked confused for a moment before starting to laugh loudly.

“I’m Jun and if you are okay with a face like mine then I would be glad to help out.”

Jihoon hadn’t expected that Jun and him would get along well. They were all kinds of different but both of them were going very lonely through life. Jun had come a year before from China to Korea to study at university and still hadn’t made any close friends even though he was a very easy going guy. Jihoon imagined that it had something to do with Jun’s bluntness that even Jihoon was surprised by at times because the Chinese student’s otherwise happy behavior didn’t let you imagine that he could be that harsh with words. Jihoon liked Jun being so open and honest and somehow they ended up becoming friends. Up to this day, Woozi didn’t know how Jun put up with his bad attitude but he was very thankful that he did because otherwise, he wouldn’t know where he would be today.

Jun stayed by Jihoon’s side all through his years at fashion school. Close to his graduation, Jihoon was at an all-time low because he didn’t know what to do afterward. The thought of taking a job in a fashion firm, where he had to design cheap clothes anonymously didn’t sit well with him. It had been Jun who had told Jihoon to start his own brand one evening while nursing a bottle of whiskey. Jihoon had first laughed about the idea, saying it was impossible because the money he saved from designing for some celebrities would barely cover the rent of an office for half a year and fabrics and material he would need. 

“I can’t even pay for an employee, Jun. I can’t manage everything alone. I know shit about business,” he had told the other in frustration, scared of a future that would be far less glamorous than he had imagined.

“Well, aren’t you lucky I studied business? I can be your secretary and manage your clients and the business side of things.” Jun had grinned at him like he always did when he had a stupid idea. Well, to Jun they were very clever, to Jihoon they were stupid because he couldn’t think as carefree as Jun did.

“You’re crazy. I just told you I can’t pay an employee!”

“Maybe not right now but very soon. I have faith in you, Jihoonie. You’ll hit it big. Come on, let’s do this together. Just give me some instant noodles and I’ll be happy.”

Jihoon thought a long time about taking Jun’s offer or not but decided in the end to accept it. For his sake but also for Jun’s sake who put his faith into him. Right after graduation, he rented an office which they only called “the atelier”. There were two rooms, one was Jun’s office and one was Jihoon’s working space. They bought some cheap furniture and put a funky looking nameplate at the entrance of the office. WOOZI was written in big colorful letters on it, the name Jihoon had decided to work under while he was still in fashion school. 

It would have been a lie to say that Jihoon wasn’t afraid at that time to fail. He was very proud of his work as a designer and was convinced that his fashion should make it big, should be appreciated by many people but still, he knew that talent alone wouldn’t make him a renowned designer. But Jihoon wasn’t simply talented, he was brilliant and innovative. He had an eye for trends and people paid attention to his work fast. That’s why he got many orders from the get-go for clothes because his name had already been a brand at fashion school. His worries faded away as fast as an unimportant memory and Jihoon put all his mind into designing fashion.

Woozi and Jun worked their asses off for half a year, Jihoon had been barely sleeping while being busy with designing and making clothes. In the beginning, he needed to save money, so he couldn’t send his designs to a tailor. He was becoming every day a bit more exhausted but his brand name got slowly more well-known and his bank account slowly fuller.

“We can’t do this alone anymore, Jihoonie. It’s too much work for two,” Jun had told him one day. 

Jihoon had sighed loudly because he knew his secretary was right. At this point, it was impossible to go on with just two people but Jihoon hated the thought of hiring someone new he couldn’t trust.

“He’s still studying at university but how about employing Minghao? I told you that he’s very good with fashion and art, he’s probably more than capable of becoming your assistant.”

Minghao was Jun’s boyfriend. They had met at university shortly before Jun was graduating and were dating now for three months. Jun had tried to get them to meet already a couple of times before but something had always made it impossible, so Jihoon only knew Minghao from the stories Jun had told him. He was a year younger than Jihoon and Jun and came from China just like his secretary. He had wanted to pursue a career in fashion but his parents had been against it so instead, he had studied business just like Jun had done.

Jihoon had been reluctant at first but in the end, he thought it would be good to give a person Jun put his trust into a chance. The first meeting with Minghao had gone everything but smoothly. Minghao was very sensitive and collected most of the time but he was also blunt and prideful. He had very clear ideas on how business and fashion should work. They had been screaming at each other for half an hour and Jun had tried to calm them down in vain. When they had finally stopped screaming, they chuckled loudly and shook hands. Jihoon knew at that moment that Minghao was the one person he needed. Jihoon needed someone who knew what he was doing and wouldn’t be afraid to talk back to Jihoon when it was necessary. Woozi gave Minghao only a part-time contract because he had been still studying at university but his new employee became fast irreplaceable. Half a year later Jihoon had given him a full-time contract as his assistant, fully aware that he wasn’t able to work anymore without Minghao by his side.

Minghao met many clients and built up Jihoon’s brand name fast. He was knowledgeable at marketing and advertisement but at the same time, he knew about fashion and trends. He was also the one who told Jihoon that it was the time after one year to finally make his very own collection. Making his very first collection had been a delightful experience for Jihoon. He came up with great ideas on a daily basis and Minghao and Jun helped to put the whole thing into a concept. Minghao had many great ideas on how to present clothes and make a fashion show. Up to this point, Jihoon had no idea how Jun and Minghao had made everything work, especially financially wise but in March two years after graduation Woozi presented his very first autumn/winter collection in a spectacular fashion show in Seoul.

The collection had been well received by the critics and Woozi was called the rising star of the Korean fashion industry ever since. Money was suddenly not a big problem anymore because his clothes were selling well. His first collection had been very limited in numbers and it had sold out in the blink of an eye. For some clothes they made reorders and others they left as super limited items. 

In all this chaos of having his breakthrough in the fashion industry that fast, they finally moved to a bigger office and Jihoon hired two more part-time assistants from his old fashion school. Both of them are very eccentric and knowledgeable in fashion but also very hungry to learn more about designing. Jihoon had given Jun free reign on deciding who to hire because things had gone so well with Minghao and he hadn’t been disappointed. Seungkwan was in his last year at fashion school and a genius at organizing the designing process which was very helpful to Jihoon who was often a mess while designing, not bothering to concentrate on anything else than his vision. Also, Seungkwan was the best at lifting the mood and settling fights between Jihoon and Minghao. 

The other student Jun had hired was Chan, who was only in his second year at fashion school but worked harder than anyone Jihoon had ever seen. Looking at Chan, Jihoon could see himself a bit in the young student. He was just as ambitious and stubborn as Woozi was. Maybe that was the reason he let Chan fast do the dummies for his designs even though he used to do these only by himself. Chan had a great eye for patterns and materials and he always did well on making the dummies very close to the design Jihoon wanted to have.

For a long time Jihoon had believed that he only needed himself and would do well alone but looking now at the people surrounding him, he couldn’t imagine doing all of this alone. His employees who were more close friends to him than just work-related persons made it possible for him to concentrate on what he loved doing the most: Designing - and he was very thankful for that. Jihoon was very well aware that people surrounding him made a significant contribution to his success and without them, he wouldn’t sit now in his own big office and make sketches for his upcoming spring/summer collection. Making his second collection just two years after finishing school was a dream come true.

Everything was going better for Jihoon than he would have ever imagined. But there was one problem at hand and it wasn’t the wrong fabric that the retailer had sent him but something entirely different.

“Woozi, calm down. We send it back and you’ll have the right fabric in one or two days,” Minghao told him quietly but there was something in his assistant’s eyes that irked Jihoon.

“That’s too fucking late! You know that we are under deadline pressure!” The designer barked at his assistant but the later didn’t even blink an eye.

“But that has nothing to do with this fabric.”

Jihoon knew that Minghao was right and he hated that. He hated his own incompetence and didn’t want to talk about it so he simply kept quiet and glared at his assistant.

“I haven’t said anything for the longest time because I trust you but time is slowly running out. You’re not able to finish the collection in time, aren’t you Woozi?”

Jihoon swallowed heavily hearing the words spoken out loudly for the very first time. He had seen the worry in Minghao’s eyes already countless times in the weeks before but not once had the other voiced out his concerns.

“I can finish the collection.” It wasn’t a lie. Jihoon was confident that he would finish the collection in time, he just needed a bit longer than planned.

“Some of the main pieces are still missing. Don’t think I’m too stupid to notice.” Minghao’s face was completely straight. One would say that it was his poker face but Jihoon knew it better. He had this blank look on his face when he was somewhere between worried and annoyed.

“I’ll finish everything this month,” Jihoon said through gritted teeth. It was pathetic that he had no better comeback than that. He could only make vague promises that weren’t built on solid ground. He had nothing more than his pride as a designer to convince his friend that he wouldn’t ruin the collection.

“How can you finish them this month when you couldn’t do it the months before?”

Minghao’s words were stinging Jihoon deeply. Not because they had been spoken rather bluntly, no, because they were simply the truth. He had months to finish the collection, especially the key pieces but he couldn’t do it. Still, this wasn’t a reason to admit his defeat. He could manage finishing in time. He _would_ manage finishing in time.

“Shut up! I can finish them, okay? I was just lacking some inspiration.”

Minghao walked closer to Jihoon’s working desk and put his hands on the tabletop staring the other straight in the eyes. “I thought your inspiration is never-ending.”

Jihoon made an annoyed noise deep in his throat. When he first met Minghao and they were both screaming at each other, Minghao had said to him that he couldn’t trust him to make it in the fashion industry, that designer was a difficult job and not everyone was born to endlessly design clothes without ever stopping. Jihoon had angrily retorted that he was different because his inspiration was never-ending. He would always be able to design great clothes.

“Why do you remember these unnecessary things??” Jihoon sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked to the left side where a painting was hanging on the wall. In fact, it wasn’t a real painting but just a print. The original work was hanging in the Minneapolis Institute of Art. It was Vincent van Gogh’s “Olive Trees with Yellow Sky and Sun”. While most people knew and loved van Gogh’s “Starry Night”, his cafe scenes, or self-portraits, Jihoon especially liked his landscapes. A large amount of the painter’s works were created outdoors, many of them being landscapes. Jihoon loved van Gogh’s landscape paintings for his usage of lighting and color, for his hauntingly beautiful brushstrokes, capturing something beyond words. Out of all landscape paintings, he especially liked “Olive Trees with Yellow Sky and Sun”. It is said that the painting is representing two seasons because the sun and the shadows had positions of different seasons. That’s why the painting predicts his own future and at the same time reverts to its own past. It was simply beautiful to Jihoon. Always when he had looked at the painting it had given him strength and inspiration. Now when he looked at the painting he felt nothing. He was completely empty.

“What about a muse, Woozi?” Minghao asked and Jihoon finally fell out of his trance from staring at the painting on his wall.

“A muse is bullshit. I don’t need a muse. I don’t even believe a muse exists.”

Many great designers kept on talking about their muse. How a special person inspires them more than anybody, anything else in life. To Jihoon a muse was just something straight out of a fairytale. While he thought certain people were indeed inspiring he never met someone who could be counted as his living inspiration.

“You never had someone you designed your clothes for?” Minghao asked him and Jihoon cocked his head to the side, thinking about an answer for a moment. No, he couldn’t remember designing his clothes for a certain person, besides the clothes that were an order from someone. He designed the clothes while thinking about the client but that was simply part of the job.

“Is that a problem?”

Minghao sighed deeply. “I’m not telling you something new when I say that designing clothes has to do something with feelings, right? You can’t do everything with sheer willpower, Woozi. Maybe you should pursue a relationship, it could be helpful. Love inspires.”

“I don’t need a relationship,” the designer snapped. It was a topic too many people had tried to talk to him about but all these conversations never ended nicely.

He neither had the time nor the heart for a relationship. He met lots of people while working as a designer and he had his fair share of flings. Giving himself into pleasure was nice for stress relief but he didn’t need more than that. He only needed fashion as a constant in his life.

“It was just an idea. The only thing I can tell you is that you need to overcome this phase and finish the collection soon or we’ll be all done for.”

“Do you think I don’t know that??” Jihoon was close to exploding. Just one more sentence from Minghao and he wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore.

“Obviously not or you would have finished the collection already.”

“Bastard!” He shouted angrily, his temper finally getting the better of him.

“Demon king!” Minghao retorted dryly, knowing fully well that it would make Woozi lose his temper even more.

“I'M GOING OUT!” Jihoon angrily grabbed his purse and sunglasses from the table and rushed outside.

Jihoon only went outside when he couldn’t avoid it, mostly for business reasons. Running out of his office to cool his head down wasn’t a thing he did when in his right mind but right now he was just so angry. He hurried down the street, his colorful outfit and yellow hair attracting the attention of many bypassing people. Woozi was used to the attention at this point, he also didn’t want it any other way. Instead of hiding away like he had done when he had been young, he enjoyed now being looked at and talked about. It was good for business. At this point, he had dyed his hair all kinds of eye-catching colors already. Right now it was a vibrant yellow which might have been his most bold choice up to this now. Minghao had titled his choice “ugly and unsophisticated” and Jihoon loved his hair color all the more for it. He liked pissing off Minghao far too much.

Fights like the one before were a usual occurrence between the two of them. Both of them didn’t mean any harm, it was just their way of communicating. They both didn’t like to sugar coat anything so instead, they end up bluntly telling the other what they thought. To strangers, it must look from the outside like they hated each other but in reality, they did like and respect the other a lot. 

While running down the street, Jihoon craved a coke so he entered a small convenience store. He went straight to the back where the drinks were stored. He took one bottle of coke and went to the register. The shop was empty so there was no queue in front of the checkout. He handed the coke to the cashier and took the orange-tinted sunglasses from his nose and attached them to his shirt. While fishing his purse out of the pocket of his pants, he looked for the first time at the cashier in front of him. He was met with charming monolid eyes, a well-proportioned face with a pretty nose and lips that were neither too thin nor too thick. The jawline of the cashier was sharp like a knife but what stood even more out was his bright smile. His eyes crinkled slightly from smiling so much.

Jihoon noticed that he had stopped moving while staring intently at the guy in front of him who kept on giving him a dashing smile. The designer got irritated at his own behavior and finally took his purse out and handed the cashier some money. The young man typed some numbers into the cash register and gave Jihoon the exchange. The grocery clerk took the receipt out of the cash register but instead of handing it over, he put it on the counter and scribbled something on it before finally giving it to Jihoon.

Woozi looked in wonder at the piece of paper. There was a cute face of a tiger drawn on it. Out of reflex, Jihoon’s eyebrows crinkled like they always did when he was either angry or irritated. “What’s that?”

The guy laughed loudly and his eyes were turning into small crescents. It was rather charming. “A tiger. Is it so difficult to recognize?”

“No, but why did you draw it onto my receipt?” Jihoon asked soberly. He had seen people draw stupid things on coffee cups or writing numbers on papers but he had never seen a cashier who draw something onto receipts.

“You looked so angry when you came into the shop. I thought you needed something to cheer you up.” The stranger was still smiling at Jihoon and he couldn’t detect any lie in his words. The designer took another close look at the man in front of him and noticed for the first time that he was much taller than him, which wasn’t all that difficult because Jihoon was quite short, and he had a rather broad chest and shoulders. He had to work out for a body like that. Jihoon shook his head at his own thoughts. That guy was a strange one, he better get out of here fast.

“Ridiculous,” Jihoon muttered but still pushed the receipt into the pocket of his pants. The designer grabbed the bottle of coke standing forgotten on the table in front of him and left the store. Thoughts of a stranger with a brilliant smile and glossy black hair that was shining all too brightly in the neon light of a convenience store lingered at the back of his mind. He needed to go back to the atelier at once. He felt like he could finally get some work done.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was in the middle of the night and Jihoon was still working on a sketch. He hadn’t gotten that much work done in weeks. His inspiration suddenly seemed to flow freely again and as much as he would have liked to deny it, he knew very well where that inspiration was coming from. One look at the cashier’s face had been enough to finally come up with a design he liked. He imagined how the stranger would look in his clothes, how the jacket would cling to his broad shoulders and chest, and suddenly his hand was flying over the piece of paper creating the sketch for a new design faster than he had ever done. He looked at the sketch and knew it was perfection. It felt more right than anything he had ever designed before and everything was thanks to meeting that cashier with the bright today.

He could try to overlook his sudden obsession with the man he only just met but that would be counterproductive. He needed that guy to finish this collection fast. Just looking at him, seeing him in his clothes would be enough to come up with designs for the missing main pieces of his collection. That man could make all his visions come alive, he was the perfection Jihoon had been yearning for. Once more Woozi had to learn that he couldn’t get work done alone but needed someone else to support him. Strangely enough, he couldn’t get himself to care while still being under the spell of the stranger.

He needed to meet him again. That guy needed to be his, his alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jihoon had worked like a possessed person until the early morning hours, falling asleep shortly after the clock struck 5 AM. He woke up when Jun was shaking him slightly. The designer looked around confused not knowing what had happened.

“You fell asleep while working. I keep on telling you that it’s not good for your health but you don’t listen to me.” Jun’s voice was as chipper as always. Jihoon couldn’t understand how his friend could be all the time in a good mood. But then again, it was certainly great for the working atmosphere because Jihoon’s bad moods and Minghao’s rather sober behavior weren’t very uplifting. Sometimes Jihoon wondered how Jun and Minghao’s relationship was working so well even though they were very different. Jun had told him once that they had some troubles when they first met but they fast learned to appreciate the other’s character. Jihoon didn’t understand how that had lead them to a relationship but he was glad that both of them were happy with the other. Minghao was always a lot softer around Jun and the older a bit more relaxed, not as hyperactive as he normally was. Love was working in strange ways and Jihoon had never been able to comprehend the essence of loving someone romantically. 

“Leave me alone. I had a creative phase. I needed to make the most out of it.”

“Go home Jihoonie and take a shower. Maybe sleep a couple of hours.”

Woozi would have normally considered Jun’s suggestion but today he had something important to do. He wouldn’t feel at ease until he had taken care of it.

“I don’t have time to sleep more. I have something to do but I’ll go home first to take a shower and change clothes. I’ll be back soon.”

Jihoon groggily got up from his chair and picked up his things. He walked through the office and left the building to walk to the parking lot close by. Jihoon’s small silver car was standing exactly where he left it. He sighed seeing the old car that had belonged to his parents until they bought a new one. Jihoon didn’t particularly like driving because he got lost and angry far too often. He pretty much only drove from home to work and back. All the other times he let Minghao drive when they needed to go somewhere. Still, he felt like buying a new car sometime soon. He finally made good money and that old silver car didn’t fit his personality very well. He needed something more extravagant. As a designer, the design was the most important after all. Maybe a Porsche in red or orange.

Jihoon got into his car and first turned on the radio. He was still slightly sleepy and he knew fully well that driving like that wasn’t good. He needed something to make him more awake. He searched through the radio channels until he found an upbeat song and finally started the engine to drive home. The streets were very crowded this morning so it took him 30 minutes to get to his flat instead of the usual 20 minutes.

When he opened the door to his flat he felt even more tiredness coming over him. Jihoon was still living in the same flat he lived in as a student. While he paid the rent now himself instead of letting his parents pay the rent, living in a flat with only two very small rooms was hardly what he needed to work creatively or simply relax from a hard day in the atelier. Truthfully, he spent more time in his office than at home but still he needed to move to a bigger place at one point because coming home felt all too suffocating. 

Jihoon went to his bedroom where many dirty clothes were lying neatly folded on the floor because he didn’t have the time to wash in the last days - or has it been weeks already? He tried to remember when was the last time he spent time on washing and cleaning but his mind was blank. Maybe it had been two weeks ago when Chan was visiting him. The younger one was a neat freak and had been bothered by the messiness of Jihoon’s flat so he started cleaning while throwing angry shades at the designer. Woozi got annoyed by it fast and had started cleaning himself, so they were both busy tidying up Jihoon’s flat instead of talking about designs. Jihoon had been rather thankful for it because from time to time he needed to be reminded of the fact that life wasn’t only about designing - even though he wished it would be that case.

Jihoon got under the shower while thinking about hiring someone to clean his flat. It would be cleverly spent money for sure. He dried himself off after the shower and picked out nice clothes to wear for the day. He chose a black button-down shirt that had a unique design thanks to the material mix he had used. He rolled the sleeves neatly up to his elbows and pulled on simple but high-quality black jeans. Most of the time he enjoyed more eccentric fashion but special situations needed special measures. Today he was going for a more clean and dominant look, so this was working better.

He put some gel into his hair and styled it the way he liked it before putting his orange sunglasses on his nose and pushing his purse into the pocket of his jeans. He had to go and pick up a guy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Woozi walked into the convenience store with strong steps. He went straight to the cash register where to his luck the same guy as yesterday was waiting for the next customer. Jihoon stopped in front of the cashier who was smiling again just as brightly as the day before. He was still gorgeous.

“Get your superior this instance,” Jihoon demanded in a rough voice.

The cashier’s smile fell and he looked very taken aback. “What?? Excuse me, sir, did I do something to offend you? I’m apologizing if I did.”

“THIS INSTANCE!” Jihoon said loudly, his voice ringing through the store.

The cashier yelped and hurried to a door that led to another room, only shortly later he came back with an older man with a friendly smile on his lips.

“I’m the manager of this store, what can I do for you?” He asked Jihoon politely but the designer just tapped nervously with one finger onto the counter, on his face a rather sour expression.

“You have to dismiss your employee this instance.”

The store manager cocked his head to the side obviously thinking the request was rather strange. “I have no plans of dismissing my employee. Why are you suggesting that?”

Woozi knew there would be nicer ways to do this but he wasn’t very good at doing anything nicely.

“I need him,” Jihoon answered simply. 

“What???” This time it was the cashier talking, his eyes open wide, probably confused by the situation.

“I’m a designer and I need him to be a model for my new collection. This instance.”

Jihoon had kept on thinking about this the night before again and again while working on his sketches. Inspiration hit him hard from just looking once at the man but that still wasn’t enough. He needed to see him in his clothes, fill them with life, and walk down the catwalk in them. He was the person he needed the most right now and he would do anything to bring him to his atelier and work for him.

“Excuse me, sir, you can’t just waltz in here and steal my employee for me!” The shop manager’s eyes suddenly got an angry glint in them and Jihoon couldn’t even hold it against him. Stealing the employee of someone was not very classy but at least he wasn’t doing it behind the manager’s back.

“Hand in your resignation right now. I’ll pay you three times what he pays you.” Jihoon looked the cashier straight in the eyes while telling him that. The designer could feel excitement flutter in his stomach while watching the taller one. He couldn’t wait to put him into his clothes.

“I’m not a model…,” the young man said rather confused but Jihoon saw something flickering in his eyes that made him confident the other would take his offer.

“Okay, I‘ll pay you four times!“

“This is not about money! I can’t just decide things like that so suddenly!” The cashier’s voice was suddenly much louder than it had been before but it didn’t bother Jihoon in the slightest. He was worked up about the situation, which was a lot better than being indifferent.

“I have no time! This is the address of my atelier. I expect you there tomorrow at 8 AM sharp. I hate tardiness.” Jihoon laid his business card onto the counter and left the convenience store. A small smile was tugging at his lips while walking to his office. He knew the other would fall prey to temptation. He was interested and he wouldn’t be able to resist because of a very simple reason.

Jihoon could see that he wanted more from his life and the designer would give it all to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jihoon was sitting on the chair in his office nursing a coffee while looking at the door. It was almost 8 AM and he was considering his life choices. He wasn’t a morning person, never had been and never will be, so he wasn’t sure why he told the cashier yesterday to come that early to his atelier. He had wanted to give off a tough vibe by saying it but he very much regretted it right now. He normally never started work before 9 AM - at least when he had slept the night before. Sometimes he didn’t sleep at all, just running on autopilot and liters of coffee.

Woozi shook his tired limbs, having slept far too few the night before. He leaned more back into the chair and closed his eyes tiredly. He was fast close to falling asleep when a loud knock on the door jolted him out of the half-sleep. “Come inside,” he said in a sharper tone than he had planned to. His angry voice came out far more often than he planned to, it was almost like a habit at this point.

The door opened and the man Jihoon knew from the convenience store came into his office like a hurricane, not even bothering to close the door behind him. The designer saw Jun behind the cashier raising his eyebrows in wonder but he left without saying a word.

“I’m here to tell you that I won’t work for you.”

Jihoon couldn’t even process what the other was telling him while rushing into his office. He was too busy ogling the young man who looked even more charming while in normal clothes. He had nice legs that looked very long compared to his body. It gave him a great proportion. He was a bit too short for a male model but that fact wouldn’t keep Jihoon from hiring him.

“And why not?” The designer finally asked after he was finished with checking the other out.

“I’ve only started this job recently and I kinda like it.”

Jihoon laughed loudly, not believing what he had just heard. “You like working as a grocery clerk for a pitiful wage?”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds. Working hours are very flexible and you come into contact with many different people. I like it.”

The man’s eyes were clear and he sounded sincere while talking. Maybe he even believed in what he said but Jihoon knew it better. If he wasn’t interested in the designer’s offer, he wouldn’t have come here.

“No, you don’t. Even if you can’t admit it right now, you came here because you want to do something exciting in your life. You want to do something different, be someone great. I can see it in your eyes.”

The taller one chuckled lowly hearing Jihoon’s rather arrogant words. “No one ever saw all these things in my eyes.”

“Well, I’m special. Get used to it.” After coming into Woozi's office, the cashier had a rather sober look on his face but now it turned into that bright laugh again that Jihoon already saw the days before. It was satisfying and irritating at the same time. “What is so funny?”

“I just thought you are an interesting person mister…?”

Jihoon crinkled his eyebrows when he noticed that the other didn’t know his name. He was so used to getting only into contact with people who knew his name that he never even got the idea to introduce himself. On his business card, his brand’s name was written but it seemed that the taller one didn’t figure out that it was his artist name as well. “Lee Jihoon, most people call me Woozi though. It’s also the name of my brand.”

“Nice to meet you Lee Jihoon, my name is Kwon Soonyoung. Maybe I’m interested in your job offer after all. It seems like I won’t get bored with you around.”

That’s what he had seen in Soonyoung’s eyes. He was searching for an adventure, something that made his dull life brighter.

“You hate being bored?”

Soonyoung grinned widely hearing the question. “Yes, more than anything else and unfortunately many things become boring to me fast.”

“I’ll make sure that you won’t get bored while being with me. You’ll never have a reason to leave.”

Soonyoung simply stared at him, not giving him an answer. Jihoon wasn’t good at reading other people’s emotions or thoughts. He had never paid enough attention to other people to learn how they were feeling and thinking. Still, while looking at Soonyoung at this moment he was sure he liked the promise of a forever exciting life.

“So let me ask you some questions. How old are you and what are you doing when you are not working at a convenience store, Soonyoung?”

“I just turned 24 in June and right now I’m a student at an art school.”

Now it made sense to Jihoon that Soonyoung had scribbled something on his receipt as an art student but something about his answer seemed to be off. “What means right now?”

“I first studied medicine but that wasn’t really my thing. Then I studied to become a teacher which was also a failure. Now I’m at an art school but I’m not sure if I’ll continue with it.” Soonyoung looked very happy while telling Jihoon that rather depressing story. It was difficult for the designer to follow the art student’s thoughts.

“How can you tell me that so happily? You are wasting your time. You’re 24 years old but you have no idea what to do with your life!”

Soonyoung shrugged but kept on smiling. “Not everyone can have a dream. I believe that one day I will find what I want to do with my life. Something that can keep me entertained, something I want to put all my energy into.”

Jihoon couldn’t remember if he had ever met someone as positive as Soonyoung while not knowing what to do with their life. It irked Woozi quite a lot.

“You’re much too optimistic for a person who has no plan what to do with his life.”

Soonyoung hopped onto Jihoon’s table and turned his body around to look at the smaller one. “And you are much too pessimistic for a person who is a designer with his own atelier at a very young age.”

Jihoon gritted his teeth, not liking Soonyoung criticizing him. “I hate smartasses. You better stop this shit if you want to work for me.”

Soonyoung turned his body even more around and put one hand onto the table, leaning close to Jihoon. “And here I thought you were the one wanting me to work for you and not the other way around.” 

For a moment Jihoon felt intoxicated by their closeness. There was something about Soonyoung that pulled him in, he felt bewitched, unable to escape the other’s allure. He didn’t even understand what it was that made Soonyoung so attractive, he only knew that he was unable to escape that attraction.

Jihoon shook his head and hardened his face again. “This is my last warning. I have a bad temper.”

Soonyoung turned around and jumped off the table and offered Woozi his hand. “Let’s work together well, Lee.”

“Don’t call me by my surname. It makes me uncomfortable. Especially when being the same age.”

The uneasiness of getting called by his surname came from his time at school where all the bullies had only called him Lee. He had overcome the mobbing time long ago but certain small things were bound to stay. One of them was the irritation of getting called by his surname from someone the same age as he was. Of course, Soonyoung couldn’t know that. He had just wanted to be polite.

“What do you prefer then? Woozi or Jihoon? You’re the boss, so you make the rules.”

He really had no preference. Jihoon was Woozi and Woozi was Jihoon. Woozi wasn’t just his artist name, he always was Woozi the designer. At work but also in his private time. He never stopped being a designer.

“I don’t care what you call me in private but when we are outside for business it has to be Woozi.”

“Very well, Jihoon. Let’s make your new collection a success.”

For a short moment, the designer wondered why Soonyoung had chosen to call him Jihoon over Woozi but it only came second to his annoyance of hearing from a stranger that they would make _his_ collection a success. He smirked at the taller one and finally reached out to shake his hand.

“I’ll make my collection a success. You only have to walk down the catwalk, wear my clothes for photo shootings, and look pretty.”

Soonyoung’s mouth opened but closed immediately again. Woozi guessed that he had never been called pretty before. Maybe he should hold back on such compliments to not confuse his new model too much. After all, this wasn’t a sexual attraction but just an attraction a designer had to a model. It wasn’t something a normal person could understand.

“You’re lucky I’m still on trial at my part-time job. I can quit immediately.”

Jihoon wanted to say that it was fate that brought them together but it already sounded much too cheesy just in his head. “I’m not lucky, Soonyoung. Nothing that ever happens to me is just luck.”

The art student shook his head while laughing airly. “I think, I don’t even want to hear the rest of what you have to say. I’m gonna go now and quit my job. I have an evening class today at university, so I can only come back tomorrow. It will be the weekend though. Do I have to work on the weekend?”

“You have to work when I tell you to. Fashion doesn’t have a fixed schedule,” Jihoon told him harshly. Soonyoung’s work schedule would largely depend on Jihoon’s mood and flow of inspiration but the other would learn that soon enough.

“Sounds unlawful but okay. As long as I can still go to my classes at art school.”

Jihoon wanted to retort that it seemed like the other didn’t even want to go to art school anymore but held the snarky comment back.

“So, tomorrow at 8 AM again?” Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon groaned loudly imagining going through the same torture he suffered today. “No, NO. Be here at 10 AM. 8 is too fucking early.”

Soonyoung gave him a small smirk and this time Woozi really didn’t know what the other was thinking. “See you then tomorrow, Jihoon.”

“See you tomorrow, Soonyoung.”

Jihoon sighed when his new employee had left his office. He could have worked much better if Soonyoung would have stayed by his side. The designer sulked while looking at the unfinished sketch in front of him, not knowing where to start.

“So you want to hire him as a model?” 

Jihoon looked up from the papers and saw Minghao standing in the door. He had a far too smug look on his face for Jihoon’s liking.

“You listened to our talk, didn’t you?” 

“Someone needs to keep an eye on you.”

Woozi knew all too well that his assistant was under the impression that he needed surveillance 24/7 because he could do something rash at any given time. And he had to admit that the other wasn’t even wrong. He couldn’t think about a nasty but at the same time believable comeback so he simply shrugged and looked down again at the sketch on his table.

“Jihoon, why him? He’s not tall enough as a model and he doesn’t have the face for it. He’s also too old to start now with modeling. He’s completely out of place here.”

The designer looked up once more, now a sour look on his face. He hadn’t expected Minghao to point out all the flaws Soonyoung had so bluntly and it left a nasty aftertaste. “No, I need him. He’s perfect. Either him or no one. If I can’t have him, you won’t get a complete collection.”

“This is insanity, Woozi! He knows nothing about modeling. You can’t turn him into a model that fast! You need to work with professionals or your collection won’t be a success!”

Minghao was right with everything he had said but Jihoon didn’t want to hear anything of it. He needed to finish his collection and he was sure he would manage with Soonyoung by his side. He had been searching for inspiration in vain over the last month, nothing ever stimulating his mind the right way. But with Soonyoung it was different, the art student was his salvation.

“He’ll manage. He’ll do better than everybody else.”

Minghao crossed the arms over his chest, obviously not believing what Jihoon had told him. “How can you be so sure?”

Jihoon chuckled first but soon started laughing loudly. Soonyoung needed to do well because Jihoon chose him. If Woozi, who had a very high standard, was that intrigued by someone then he had to be a special person. Of course, he would only know for sure when they did some photos but there was something about Soonyoung that let Woozi be confident in his choice. There was something raw and fascinating hidden deep in the art student’s gaze and Jihoon planned on bringing it onto the surface. 

“Intuition. I know he’ll do well. No, more than well. He’ll be a show-stopper.”

Minghao’s lips were turning into a tight line when he heard the words show-stopper. Not many models were able to draw attention to themselves on the catwalk, to be a show-stopper that was turning a fashion show into something magical. Especially a new model could be glad if they didn’t attract negative attention. It was indeed pretentious of Jihoon to say that Soonyoung would be a show-stopper but he sincerely believed he was right. Everyone would only have eyes for Soonyoung at his fashion show, just like Woozi had only eyes for him.

“He doesn’t even know how to walk the catwalk but okay, have your will. Don’t come to me crying later and say that I didn’t warn you.”

Jihoon sighed. As much as he enjoyed quarreling with Minghao, he didn’t like it when his assistant wasn’t approving of his decisions at all. “Minghao, I never believed something like a muse existed, I just told you that yesterday. It was just a petty fairy tale to me but I was very wrong and you know that I hate admitting that I’m wrong. When I look at him I feel like I can draw a thousand clothes. I can make endless collections with him in mind.”

Minghao’s face finally turned softer. “Fine, fine, do what you want. Keep your muse if it helps you to finish the collection. I really thought that you won’t be able to finish until the deadline this time. Every day I only saw ripped paper in your study and not one finished sketch but now things are starting to look up again.”

Jihoon felt some of the heaviness on his shoulders lifting but there was still one thing his assistant needed to agree on. “You have to help out Soonyoung when I have no time.”

“I knew you would say that.”

Jihoon had a certain idea of how his fashion shows and photo shoots should be. He always discussed them with Minghao and his assistant always did the preselection of models. He also actively took part in the final selection and gave directions for the fashion show and photo shoots. Minghao had walked in fashion shows in China before he came to Korea but he had no real ambition as a model so he gave up on it when he came to Korea. With all that experience, Jihoon could trust his assistant that he would bring out the best in a model.

“You’ll get along with him well. He’s a likable person. He’s going to art school right now, so you’ll have a lot to talk about. You like art.”

“I might be not as difficult as you are but you know that I’m also not that easy to get along with, right?” Minghao asked him with a half-smile.

“But you’re not boring,” Jihoon blurted out remembering Soonyoung’s words. The art student didn’t seem to mind Jihoon’s roughness, so he probably would get along with Minghao just fine. His assistant was a lovely person compared to him.

“Thank you, what a nice compliment. Maybe the only one I ever got from you.”

Jihoon snorted loudly because Minghao was exaggerating. Jihoon did give compliments for good work frequently and he also thanked his friends. Minghao was just being overly sarcastic.

“My sarcasm seemed to have rubbed off on you.”

“No, I always had been sarcastic. It’s my sense of humor. Don’t think that all good things were your idea.”

Minghao was right. They both were overly sarcastic and it was horrible for other people who didn’t understand sarcasm. Sometimes he almost pitied them. “Are you seriously calling sarcasm a good thing right now?”

“How to be not sarcastic in this world?”

Jihoon couldn’t find a mistake in what his assistant had said. “And that’s why we get along so well.”

Minghao didn’t acknowledge Jihoon’s answer but instead took his phone out and looked at the display, either to check the time or because he had gotten a message. “Go to work, Woozi. You’re far behind the schedule. Just think about your pretty boy and finish the collection. The missing pieces can’t be made without a final design. You know how the tailors hate it when they have to make the clothes last minute.”

Minghao left with a dramatic turn his office and Jihoon looked again at the half-finished sketch in front of him. After the talk with Soonyoung, he felt that it wasn’t good enough anymore. He picked up the piece of paper and ripped it into tiny pieces.

Jihoon felt the creativity pull at his brain, a vision suddenly very clear in front of him. He could feel it in his very core that this collection would become a big success. 

As long as he would have Soonyoung by his side, he wouldn’t fail. As long as his muse was bound to stay he would make the fashion world shake and crumble. The fashion world needed a new king and he was ready to take the crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) This is a small piece that has become much longer than I expected. I had the idea for it already months ago and saw it again in my notes when I wrote down a new idea. Because I’m in a bit of a slump right now, this concept felt very fresh to me so I thought “why not write a small, little piece in-between”. I guess it will end around 30k so it’s not all that short haha. 
> 
> This story is a very self-indulgent piece because I’m a fashion-obsessed person, so writing a story like this is what I needed to do at one point. Jihoon as a bad-tempered designer is something I could easily imagine and on that fact alone I built this story haha. I have to say that I have a lot of fun with this story, it’s very refreshing for my mind because it’s again something completely different. The side characters are also different from my usual one’s and yeah, it’s just fun!
> 
> There will be two more parts. Splitting them up into three has a certain artistic reason you’ll probably understand when I posted all of them. I’ll try to update the next part in around 3 weeks I think. It’s not very clever of me to work on 3 stories at the same time but well… it is what it is. At least I’m able to write and even though it’s all chaotic at the moment, it’s still better than not writing at all :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first part. It was mostly just the introduction buuut world-building is important. Hope it was fun one way or the other :)
> 
> See you soon here for the second part or in one of my other works! Take care and stay healthy <3


	2. Friend

The first day of Jihoon’s and Soonyoung’s newfound relationship started with a bang. As soon as the art student set foot into Jihoon’s office, Minghao joined them and hell was breaking loose. To Woozi it was a normal occurrence but Soonyoung looked slightly lost while the designer and his assistant were arguing loudly.

“He needs a new style. It doesn’t fit the collection’s concept,” Minghao told his boss confidently. The assistant had started the topic the moment he had set foot into Jihoon’s office, all the while eying Soonyoung wearily. Woozi knew that it was difficult for Minghao to keep quiet when something bothered him but that didn’t mean the designer would easily agree with him.

Jihoon clicked his tongue in annoyance. This discussion had been going on for five minutes now but changing Soonyoung in any way was still completely unreasonable to Jihoon. “No, he looks fine like this.”

“You are biased, Woozi. He doesn’t look good like this! He has to go to the hairdresser!”

Jihoon scoffed. Who was Minghao to tell him that Soonyoung wasn’t looking good like this? The anger was slowly boiling up inside the designer. It got worse and worse until it broke out of him like the lava out of a volcano. 

“NO, HE STAYS LIKE THIS!!”

Soonyoung cleared his throat loudly to get the attention of Jihoon and Minghao. Both of them gave him a poisonous look, not liking to get interrupted while arguing. “Excuse me, this is about my hair. Do I have no saying in this?”

“NO!!” Both Jihoon and Minghao barked at Soonyoung, the newest member of their atelier looking slightly taken aback at the outbreak of the designer and his assistant.

“Woozi just let me handle this. You know that I have good taste. I won’t destroy him.”

Jihoon pondered on Minghao’s words for a while. Maybe he was overreacting and his assistant was right. Soonyoung’s haircut was a bit too prissy for a model, especially paired with the black hair color. Still, Jihoon couldn’t help feeling slightly sour that he wouldn’t be able to see Soonyoung with this hairstyle anymore. He liked it on the taller one but in the end, he needed to be professional.

“Whatever. Do what needs to be done but you better not ruin him. If you ruin him, you also ruin my inspiration and then I can’t finish the collection.”

Minghao nodded without talking back this time. Instead, Soonyoung walked up to Jihoon until he stood right in front of the designer. It almost felt like the new model was looming over him with his height being much taller.

“I don’t know if I’m happy that you are discussing me like an object. Also, what did you mean with your inspiration getting ruined?”

Jihoon stared blankly at Soonyoung. He didn’t want to explain to him that he was his newfound muse. He had a feeling that the older one would be far too smug for his liking about it. “Don’t ask questions but go with Minghao to the hairdresser. Hurry up, I still have plans with you later.”

“Plans? Sounds like a date,” Soonyoung told him with a big grin on his lips. Jihoon kicked him in the shin without being able to control it. The taller one winced loudly and rubbed the place where Jihoon had just kicked him.

“Don’t dream. I need you to try on some clothes.”

Soonyoung looked annoyed for a fleeting moment but a second later he was back to his happy-go-lucky self. He fakely saluted in front of Jihoon and turned around to Minghao, starting at once to talk about the new hair cut he would get.

When the model and assistant had left Jihoon’s office, the designer walked to his desk and sat down in the big chair behind it. He stared for a long while at the door without touching the unfinished sketches in front of him.

Woozi hoped the two of them would be back soon. He needed his muse right here by his side.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jihoon hadn’t been prepared. 

After Soonyoung and Minghao had left, Jihoon had simply sat for hours at his table working on new sketches or trying to complete the unfinished ones. Instead, he should have prepared his heart for the moment of Soonyoung’s return. The moment of his unstoppable downfall.

Jihoon let the pen drop out of his hand when Soonyoung walked into his office, a playful smile on his lips. He wore a fashionable black suit with a simple white dress shirt under it. His hair was a shining silver, the bangs pushed out of his face with some gel. Woozi had thought that Soonyoung was looking just fine before but he had been wrong. This look was a thousand times better. He looked hot.

“Do you like it?” Soonyoung asked him with a smirk on his lips that Jihoon didn’t like at all. His new model shouldn’t be the one to hold the reins here. This was his atelier and he was the boss.

“Strip,” the designer told the older one bluntly.

The smirk fell off Soonyoung’s lips at once and only confusion was left on his face. “Excuse me?”

“I told you to strip! I need to see your body to adjust my designs later,” Jihoon repeated in an even harsher voice.

The confusion slowly melted off Soonyoung’s face and only amusement was left. He played with the first closed button of his shirt but never opened it. “No one has ever told me to strip that rudely.”

“Don’t try to be funny here and hurry the fuck up!” Jihoon’s patience was slowly wearing thin. He wanted to get more work done as soon as possible and Soonyoung needed to help him with it. He was one hundred percent sure that the biggest help he could get was to see Soonyoung in his clothes.

Soonyoung finally started opening the buttons of his shirt one by one until it fell open. With one swift motion, he shrugged his shirt and jacket off so he was standing with naked upper body in Jihoon’s office. He laid the clothes onto the couch and without waiting for another instruction, he took off his dress pants too. Soonyoung was standing now naked, safe from the tight black boxer shorts he was wearing inside Jihoon’s office looking even more smug than before.

Jihoon was sure his new model only looked that smugly at him because he had a dumb expression on his face but he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t been prepared for Kwon Soonyoung’s perfection. Perfect honey golden skin that stretched over perfect muscles, perfect abs, perfect thick tights, perfect ass that was only visible because the other was standing slightly oblique showing off the curve of his behind...

“You’re staring. Do you want to touch? I wouldn’t mind.”

Jihoon fell out of his trance hearing Soonyoung’s words. He hadn’t known he could be that fascinated by a person. It was the first time something like that had ever happened to Jihoon. Of course, he had found other people attractive, but not to the point where he was bluntly staring while almost losing his mind. Jihoon decided to pull himself together because this was work after all and nothing else.

“If this is a pitiful attempt at flirting with me then stop it. This is business.”

Soonyoung smiled mischievously at the designer but didn’t say another word while Jihoon went to work and took his measurements. The taller one kept quiet throughout the whole ordeal and Jihoon simply concentrated on his task. Or at least he tried, from time to time he couldn’t help stealing a not very professional glance at Soonyoung’s body. But Jihoon reasoned that it couldn’t be helped when the other one looked that fine. It was all just a natural reaction.

Jihoon scribbled down the last numbers into a notebook and let out a deep breath now that he had finished taking Soonyoung’s measurements. He walked over to one of the mannequins that had a finished design on and took it off the dummy. “This should fit you well. Try it on,” the designer said while handing the clothes over to Soonyoung.

The taller one hummed lowly while looking at the clothes. “I really like dark blue,” he said cheekily while pulling first the pants on after having put the button-down shirt and the jacket on the couch. Jihoon hissed loudly, not liking that the other one put his clothes carelessly onto the couch but resisted the urge to pick them up.

“You are here to be a model for my clothes, so you have to like what I create.”

“Alright, alright mister star designer. I thought it would be nice for you to hear that I sincerely like these clothes but it seems like you rather want to be lied to,” Soonyoung said while closing the zipper and button of the pants.

Jihoon sighed dramatically and pushed some hair out of his face. Soonyoung didn’t get it. “I’m expecting you to like my clothes.”

“So you think everyone should like your clothes? Isn’t that a bit too much to ask?”

Jihoon felt the need to punch Soonyoung. He just wasn’t understanding him.

“No, I said that I’m expecting _you_ to like my clothes,” the designer repeated, putting a heavy emphasis on the ‘you’. Soonyoung as his muse needed to like what he was creating, there was no way around it in Jihoon’s head. He needed to like what he was presenting and wearing. He didn’t want an empty model who was just doing the job and hated the clothes. Soonyoung had to be different from everyone because he was Jihoon’s muse.

“Okay, I guess I’ll learn with time how your mind works,” Soonyoung said while still looking slightly puzzled by Jihoon’s explanation. Woozi simply brushed the comment off because maybe, just maybe, he was expecting too fast too much from Soonyoung.

The model finally pulled the light blue dress shirt with a bold embroidery in white and dark blue on. As the last step, he put the dark blue blazer on that fit him perfectly just like a second skin. On one shoulder it had mesh wire sitting on the fabric but not in a very abstract way. It looked almost low key, only attracting a lot of attention when the light fell on it in the right way. Jihoon liked putting uncommon materials on his designs but he didn’t like them to be too gaudy. In his eyes, even extravagant fashion should still be wearable.

“You look so good in my clothes,” Jihoon muttered while stepping forward to straighten out the jacket and shirt underneath. Soonyoung’s low hiss reminded him that the taller one wasn’t used to designers suddenly touching him without asking for permission.

Jihoon looked up at Soonyoung and saw the model smirking at him. Obviously, the taller one wasn’t feeling uncomfortable with Woozi touching him, it seemed to be the very contrary. Also, he probably had the completely wrong idea about Jihoon telling him that he looked good in his clothes. “It’s just a matter of fact. Don’t take this the wrong way. You fit great into the concept of my new collection. You’ll be amazing on the catwalk.”

“Jihoon, what’s the concept of your collection?”

Woozi had to smile hearing Soonyoung’s question. That was the curiosity he had expected of his new model. “Avant garde simplicity.”

Soonyoung scratched his head, the confusion written all over his face. “What the hell does that mean?”

“Avant garde fashion means that it’s not following some trend but it’s a whole new trend itself. Avant garde fashion is often very extreme and believed to be unwearable. I want to show that you can create a completely new style that is extravagant but wearable. That’s why the concept of my collection is avant garde simplicity.”

“Couldn’t you have chosen a concept that is easier to understand?”

Jihoon pondered on Soonyoung’s question for a while but deemed it ridiculous at the end. “It is easy to understand if you think about it.”

“But it’s not something people can relate to,” Soonyoung answered quickly like a shot. Jihoon could only laugh about it. 

“People don’t have to relate to my concept, they just have to like it.”

High-class fashion was another world. People didn’t want boring or something they could relate to. They wanted something new, eye-catching, fashion that would make them stand out; and Jihoon was confident his designs could satisfy these needs. 

“Jihoon, I’ll be sincere here… I think I'll have problems transporting that concept on the catwalk when I don’t even understand it and Minghao said that’s what I’ll have to do.” 

Suddenly Jihoon understood where Soonyoung was coming from. He hadn’t expected Minghao to give the model immediately an introduction on how to do his job. Because Minghao was very strict with his work, he might have overwhelmed Soonyoung with the pressure he put on him. And while Jihoon was very strict himself, he didn’t want to scare Soonyoung away already at the very beginning of their newfound business relationship. He wanted to keep his muse by his side - for a long time.

“Don’t worry, you’ll understand it. I put my soul and heart into this collection, if you get to know me better, you’ll get the gist.” As soon as the words were spoken, Jihoon could see how Soonyoung’s whole body and expression relaxed. He had been strangely tense before but now the playful smile Jihoon already knew so well was back on the models face.

“I think I can do that,” the taller one said brightly.

“Do what exactly?”

“I can work hard on getting to know you better. That’s a task I can do well. I would even say it’s the task I like the best up to now.”

Was Soonyoung teasing him? From the look on his face, Jihoon would say yes but he couldn’t be sure. Soonyoung was a mystery to him that he had yet to solve.

“I’m not sure if you are joking right now or not. You’re a strange guy, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung made a happy turn, almost like he had just received the biggest praise in his life. Jihoon was more and more confused by the older one’s behavior, so he decided to go back to work because that’s what he was good at and also had a great understanding of.

“Sit down on the couch. I’m gonna get the camera and we’ll take some photos. I want to see how you look in photos.”

Woozi got the camera from the other room and when he came back, he saw Soonyoung sitting stiffly on the couch. Jihoon got the camera ready and when he was in position, Soonyoung gave him an awkward smile. Woozi glared at the older but the smile on the art student’s face only became bigger.

“No, no, not like that. Your expression is not good. Don’t look that happy. We aren’t at a children’s birthday party.”

“How should I look then?” Soonyoung said and pouted cutely. Cute wasn’t something that Jihoon had really seen on Soonyoung up to this point but it seemed like the model knew how to use it well. It was worrying.

“Try to be a bit harder, edgy. Sexy would work too. Think of something that could help you with it.”

Soonyoung shifted around awkwardly for a moment before finally leaning back on the couch. He put one arm onto the back of the couch and opened his legs widely into a very manly pose. Jihoon might have choked already a bit for that fact alone but what made him almost drop the camera was the change on Soonyoung’s face. He suddenly looked hard and edgy but most of all he was very sexy. Jihoon was sure the older one could get anyone into bed by looking at them like that. His gaze was pure liquid fire.

Woozi forgot how to breathe for a moment.

“What are you thinking about right now? It’s almost scary how much your gaze changed.” Jihoon’s voice had been more high-pitched than normal and he hated himself for it. He had wanted to be casual about Soonyoung turning into a sexy picture perfect but it was more difficult than he had thought.

“I think you don’t want to know.”

Soonyoung was wrong. Jihoon really wanted to know. The curiosity was almost eating him up but something was telling him that it was better not to ask again. Maybe one day when the time was right he would ask Soonyoung what was going on in his head, but today he would simply enjoy that the taller one was exactly the model he had needed so much to create amazing designs. He’ll be the show-stopper that will bring his collection to life on the catwalk. Soonyoung’s tiger gaze would melt people’s brains and hearts and most importantly would make them open their wallets very far.

Jihoon’s thoughts made him come up with a great idea. He felt giddy about it but his face remained stoic. There was no need to show Soonyoung how whipped he was for his new model.

“Soonyoung, would you like to have an alias as a model?”

The older one raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Jihoon already expected him to refuse the suggestion but was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t. 

“I don’t know? What were you thinking of?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon could hear the eagerness in his voice. It seemed like the taller one was far from being put off by the idea of a stage name.

“Hoshi, the abbreviation of tiger’s gaze.”

“I would definitely like that, Woozi.” Both of them grinned at each other and Jihoon put the camera to the side. He had seen enough already. Just as expected, Soonyoung would be amazing as a model. Jihoon was even more sure than before that his new model would be better than anyone else.

Woozi kept on thinking about what clothes to put Soonyoung next in while a slightly irritating thought was pulling at the back of his mind. He was feeling far too comfortable around Soonyoung even though they didn’t know each well. Jihoon normally never felt comfortable around unfamiliar people. Soonyoung seemed to be different from everyone else and Jihoon didn’t know what to make out of it. Maybe his muse was more than he could handle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jihoon and Soonyoung soon found a routine that suited them well. When Jihoon came up with a new design, Soonyoung was the first to try it on. When Jihoon worked on a new sketch, Soonyoung sat in his office so his inspiration would flow freely and when Woozi wanted photos of his new designs, Soonyoung was there as a photo model. Shortly said, Soonyoung was there when Jihoon needed him, no matter the day or time. The only exception was the few hours every week Soonyoung had to go to art school. 

At first, it irked Jihoon when Soonyoung wouldn’t come to the atelier at these times, but he got used to it fast - thanks to the fact that Soonyoung once simply cut the call when the younger one had called him once at art school. It had been the model's break and Jihoon had demanded Soonyoung to come over at once. Soonyoung had explained soberly that he was at art school and could only come afterward but Jihoon had thrown a tantrum, so the older one had simply cut the line and turned his phone off. This happened another two times until Jihoon did ultimately give up on Soonyoung skipping art school for work. Even now Woozi couldn’t believe that Soonyoung had the nerve to hang up on him whenever he liked. After all, they had a contract.

But maybe - just maybe - Soonyoung knew that the hold he had on Jihoon was much stronger than it was the other way around. Already three weeks after they had met for the first time, it felt like Jihoon was unable to live without the other. That thought made Woozi feel slightly sick; depending so much on a single person he barely knew was nothing he would normally do but somehow nothing was normal when Soonyoung was around. Soonyoung became a constant in his life faster than a bullet train and Jihoon wanted to hate it - but how to hate something that felt completely natural?

Right now, Woozi and Soonyoung were in the designer’s office, just the same as the last three evenings. Jihoon woke up from his daydreams when he noticed that he was biting onto the end of his pencil, a stupid habit he just couldn’t get rid of. He did it when he was stressed or in deep thought - he actually did it far too often at any given time. Minghao had once joked about Jihoon having an oral fixation but the designer couldn’t laugh about the joke - maybe because it hit too close to the truth. Jihoon let the pencil drop to the desk and sighed quietly.

Soonyoung must have heard the sound because he suddenly looked up from his phone raising his eyebrows slightly. Soonyoung had been sitting for hours on the couch in Woozi’s office while the designer was working on new sketches. Neither of them had said a single word for a long time. When Jihoon checked the fancy watch on his wrist, he discovered it had been almost five hours. The designer was quite surprised to see it was already after midnight. Today, time went by especially fast. 

“Is it boring for you?” He asked Soonyoung, his voice slightly raspy from not having talked for hours.

“What do you mean?” Soonyoung asked in wonder. His hair wasn’t styled today, so his fringe fell softly into his face. His eyes were small, tired and he looked cute. The more Jihoon got to know Soonyoung, the more he saw that look on him. The model’s duality was no joke. He could be fun and cute one second and burn a whole city with one look in the other. Jihoon tried to get used to it but was unable to do it. One molten gaze still made his heart beat unreasonable fast.

“You’re just sitting there without anything to do.”

Soonyoung stretched his long limbs and lay his phone to the side. “It’s not boring at all. It’s relaxing to watch you work. Also, I finally have time to play some mobile games.”

Jihoon was glad to hear that the other still wasn’t bored. Maybe he needed to think about something to keep the older one entertained while being in his office. He couldn’t risk that Soonyoung wanted to leave one day because he was bored.

All in all, Jihoon had the impression that Soonyoung liked the work as a model. His runway lessons with Minghao were going well and he got more and more comfortable when doing photo shootings. Everything came so easily to Soonyoung that it felt like he was born to work as a model. But while the real work as a model might have been great entertainment to Soonyoung, sitting in Jihoon’s office for hours just for the sake of the designer’s inspiration couldn’t be interesting to the older one - even if he stated otherwise.

Maybe it was time to give Soonyoung even more excitement. Jihoon thought feverishly about what he could offer to lift the spirits of the other even more. Luckily, a designer always had some more or less exciting schedule coming up.

“I have to go in a week with Minghao to Hongkong to buy some fabrics.”

It was a schedule Jihoon had been dreading for some weeks already. It was too close to his deadline and he didn’t feel comfortable leaving all his work behind to buy fabrics. But while he was busy with his upcoming collection, he also needed to think about his next collection. He had already decided on the concept for his fall/winter collection weeks ago and he needed certain fabrics for it. The exhibition in Hongkong was perfect for it because it offered many exotic fabrics Jihoon was interested in. Even if it didn’t fit well into his schedule, he still had to go.

“Oh, okay. Can’t you send them over?”

Jihoon laughed dryly about the naive question. “No, I have to look at them and feel them. Only then I can decide if I can work with them or not.” Jihoon cleared his throat before finally saying what he had wanted to ask in the first place. “How about you come with us?”

Soonyoung suddenly sat up a bit straighter. “Why? Why would you need me there?”

Jihoon bit his lip to not let the words he wanted to tell the other escape. Firstly he wanted to entertain the other but there was more which he would never admit openly: He simply felt better when Soonyoung was around. He wanted him by his side all the time. He was sure that having Soonyoung around would ease the stress of not being able to work on his collection.

“There is a fashion show we are invited to. It would be good for you to watch it.” Jihoon explained slowly. It wasn’t a lie. They really were invited to a fashion show of a designer friend of Minghao. Jihoon had planned on not going but he might ditch his initial plan if it would make Soonyoung go to Hongkong with him.

“So you want to come along or not?” He tried to sound not too eager but the mischievous smile on Soonyoung’s lips told him that he had failed miserably. 

“I would love to accompany you.”

Jihoon looked down at the half-finished sketch on his table. The smile on his lips was so large that it was almost hurting him. He hoped that Soonyoung didn’t see it. 

He looked up for a split second again and caught Soonyoung’s fond gaze. Jihoon wished the ground would open and swallow him up forever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Jihoon came back from an appointment with a client two days later, Soonyoung was sitting on the couch in his office. It had become a habit of the model that he came to the atelier even at times when Jihoon hadn’t requested his presence. He was getting along well with everyone working for Jihoon and Woozi caught him constantly chatting to someone. Soonyoung seemed to be the type of person who liked being around friends and the model made everyone in the atelier his friend very fast. Even Minghao warmed up to him quickly and Jihoon saw the two of them discussing art heatedly more than once.

For the two youngest ones in Woozi’s atelier, Soonyoung had become like a big brother. Seungkwan liked to gossip with Soonyoung about the latest celebrity scandals while Chan kept on talking to him about what happened at design school. Soonyoung fit into the atelier like a blanket on a bed. You could sleep on a bed without a blanket but when you once had the experience of sleeping with one, you never wanted to miss the comforting warmth anymore.

Jihoon stood for a moment in the door simply watching Soonyoung chat with Seungkwan and Chan about god who knows what. Only when Chan noticed his presence, he finally walked into the room.

“Boss, how did the meeting go?” Chan was the only one who called Woozi boss. It made Jihoon feel a bit like he was a mob boss and not a designer but it was Chan’s special form of showing respect to the older so he couldn’t really hate it.

“It went fine. We got the deal.” Jihoon sat down on the chair behind his desk and noticed how utterly tired he was. He hated being present for business deals because they were so very dull and he didn’t understand half of the things being said. Also, he had only slept three hours in the last night  
and the days before had been no different.

“Really? That’s awesome, congratulations!”

“I didn’t do a lot. It was all Minghao’s doing. I just set my sign under the papers and looked stylish.” Everyone laughed loudly but Woozi didn’t think it was all that funny. After all, he had looked the most stylish by far. He had designed the dark green ensemble he was wearing today in the last year and it was one of his favorites. The metallic sheen of the material paired together with all silver accessories looked sophisticated but at the same time extraordinary. He looked good and he knew it.

This thought made him turn away from Chan and he gave Soonyoung for the first time that day a proper once over. Jihoon could tell from the smug smirk on the taller one’s lips that the model knew he looked very fine as well. Soonyoung was wearing a slightly sheen-through black button-down shirt that should have at least one, or even better two buttons more closed because it was revealing far too much skin. Also, it seemed like someone told Soonyoung about the existence of accessories. Jihoon reasoned it must have been Minghao and he hated his assistant for it. How many rings were there on Soonyoung’s finger? Five or six? He wasn’t sure but the model looked hot with all the rings in different shapes and sizes on his fingers and it was starting to mess with Jihoon’s mind.

Jihoon felt relieved when Chan interrupted his dangerous trail of thoughts. “Actually, I have been waiting for you, boss! You know how I’m working on my collection for design school, right? Can you look at the sketches I made, please?”

Chan often asked Jihoon for advice and he never turned his junior down, even though he knew he wasn’t good at giving advice. Woozi took the sketches out of Chan’s hand and studied them carefully. The younger one still had the same problems he had when he started working for Woozi.

“Your concept is not really showing. These sketches are too random. And here this part? It’s strange. It wouldn’t work if you tried to sew it.”

Chan looked like he wanted to say something but he kept it in, his lips tightly shut into a thin line.

“Is he all the time like this? Does he always criticize that strictly?” Soonyoung suddenly asked and it was like the comment broke all of Chan’s chains of self-control.

“Right? RIGHT? He never says something nice about my sketches! He only points out the bad things!! Can’t you say for once something nice? Everyone praises my designs but you never say a single nice word!”

Jihoon was completely flabbergasted by Chan’s sudden turn of attitude. He had never complained about his advice before. “But nice words don’t help? You are asking for advice, so I should tell you which things you need to work on.”

“Jihoon, everyone wants to hear something nice once in a while,” Soonyoung told the designer, the harsh edge on his voice easily noticeable.

“I do give praise when it’s the time for it!! But Chan is still learning and needs to concentrate on his studies! Criticism is more important than compliments.”

Jihoon and Soonyoung were glaring at each other and it looked like one of them would snap any second.

“HAHAHAHA.” Seungkwan’s loud laughter was suddenly ringing through the small office. “Aren’t you all funny today?”

Jihoon immediately calmed down seeing Seungkwan’s bright smile. The younger one never failed to amaze him in these situations. He could calm everyone down like no other.

“Did I talk already about that really hot guy I found?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. Seungkwan had all the time some guy he thought was very hot but he had yet to find someone interesting enough to approach them. No one seemed to be worthy enough to put all his energy into getting to know that person. Jihoon wasn’t sure if Seungkwan even noticed how picky he was.

“Hyung, don’t start that topic again. You’re stalking his Instagram 24/7. It’s pathetic,” Dino said and Seungkwan looked highly offended.

“I don’t want to hear that coming from someone with zero dating experience.”

Chan scoffed loudly. “I have someone I like too, okay?”

“Since when? Why do I not know anything about that?” Seungkwan turned around and grabbed Chan by the shoulders, shaking him slightly back and forth.

“Because I know that you’ll bother me with it the whole time,” Chan said harshly and pushed Seungkwan away.

“You’re not dating, right? You can’t date when I’m single. It’s an unwritten rule. Listen to Woozi and concentrate on your studies.”

Chan laughed loudly and tapped his forehead. “Says the person who is constantly stalking some American guy’s Instagram instead of concentrating on his studies.”

“He’s half American, half Korean for your information.”

“Did I ask you??”

Jihoon looked over at Soonyoung who watched the exchange in amusement but made no move to stop the two younger ones. Maybe Jihoon needed to step in himself or this argument might never stop and he was much too tired to listen to his intern’s bickering for a long time.

“Children, children, calm down…. Right, did you finish the dummies from the sketches I gave you two?”

“Of course! We wouldn’t be here talking like this if we didn’t finish them. They are standing there. Didn’t you see them when you came into the office?”

Jihoon turned around in the direction Chan was pointing at and there were indeed the two dummies of the designs he had given his interns. They weren’t like he had imagined them to be - not at all.

“These are horrible,” Jihoon said lowly but everyone in the room had heard him. He walked over to his desk and grabbed a pair of scissors but before he could reach the design dummies again, Soonyoung had already grabbed him around the back, effectively holding the designer back.

“Let me go! These are horrible! I can’t stand looking at them!!” Jihoon tried to pry off Soonyoung’s arms but it was difficult with the scissors in one hand. He let out a frustrated noise and struggled even more but he couldn’t get out of Soonyoung’s grip.

“Don’t do this Jihoon! You’ll regret destroying your work tomorrow. You’re just stressed out because you haven’t slept enough for days. Your work is perfect. You are perfect.” Soonyoung hugged him tightly from behind and Woozi tensed up before finally going slack in the taller one's arms. He let the scissors drop to the floor and laid his head against Soonyoung’s shoulder.

“This shit is not perfect at all,” Jihoon muttered and heard the door falling shut. Seungkwan and Chan must have fled from the office. It was a wise decision.

“Then you can make it perfect,” Soonyoung told him gently. Jihoon had to swallow heavily. He wanted to get away from the model but he somehow couldn’t bring up the energy to shove the other to the side.

“It’s so easy to say that but it’s not easily done.”

Soonyoung laid his head softly onto Jihoon’s and the designer went completely stiff. “You can do it easily because you are a genius in what you do. I’ve seen you do your work now for a while and you’re amazing. You also know you’re amazing.”

“Do you want to tell me that I’m arrogant?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung instead of telling him to stop touching him so intimately. He didn’t even know why he couldn’t say what he really thought, he normally had no problems being rude and direct.

“I would rather call it confident.” Jihoon chuckled about Soonyoung’s choice of words but didn’t say anything, so the model spoke up again. “Why are you always so angry?”

“Because all people are dumb and annoying. Because nothing is ever perfect enough.”

“Or maybe it’s because you don’t know who you really are.” That comment caught Jihoon completely off guard. Where did Soonyoung get the idea from? 

“Says the person who keeps on changing his main subject at university,” Jihoon told Soonyoung with a sigh. This whole conversation was much too confusing to him.

“I know who I am. I just don’t know what I want.”

“Isn’t the one thing a result of the other?”

Instead of answering, Soonyoung suddenly released Jihoon and walked to the couch and dropped down tiredly.

“Come and sit here for a moment. You need a break.”

Jihoon thought about refusing but he knew that Soonyoung’s words were true. He was not in the right mind to get any work done. He felt no creativity flowing through him, so every sketch he would do now would turn out dull and uninspired. He would rip it apart only seconds after finishing it. It would be a waste of time.

Woozi sat down beside Soonyoung, carefully putting some space between them. It seemed like the model had other things in mind because he was sliding closer to Jihoon at once. The designer opened his mouth to complain but Soonyoung was already grabbing his hands and intertwined their fingers. Jihoon’s heart started beating unnaturally fast.

“What do you think you are doing?” Jihoon looked perplexed at Soonyoung intertwining their fingers only to let go and intertwine them again. He did that without ever stopping and Jihoon started feeling slightly breathless. He wasn’t used to being touched like that. 

Everyone knew that he wasn’t a big fan of being touched. On very rare occasions he hugged his friends but most of the time he preferred it if people didn’t initiate any contact and all his friends were sticking to this rule. It seemed like Soonyoung didn’t get that memo yet or he was trying to break down his walls, Jihoon wasn’t sure. It was difficult for him to understand what was going on in Soonyoung’s mind. First the back-hug, now this. What would come next? Jihoon was afraid to think about it.

“You need human contact,” the model said while finally intertwining their fingers without letting go again. The touch was burning Jihoon but strangely enough, he didn’t hate it. Maybe Soonyoung as his muse was an exception to all his principles - which he would of course never admit.

“I’m having enough sex, no need,” Jihoon answered absentmindedly. He looked down at their hands like it was the most curious thing he had seen in all his life. He had never noticed before how much larger Soonyoung’s hands were compared to his own. It looked… Jihoon couldn’t come up with the right word in his mind. He only knew that Soonyoung’s hands still looked exceptionally hot with all the rings on.

“I’m not talking about sex. I’m talking about warmth, friendship, and love. Real feelings not just sex with no strings attached.”

Ah yes, Jihoon knew what Soonyoung was talking about but he was sure it was something he didn’t need. That should have been his answer as well but strangely enough very different words left his mouth.

“And you think you can give me that?”

“I can give you companionship, hold your hand or hug you when you need it. Maybe you wouldn’t be so angry then all the time.”

“You’re insane,” Jihoon said but did not attempt to pull his hand away. He closed his eyes and tiredness washed over him at once. He had slept so badly the last few days, always getting up in the middle of the night to get some more work done. He knew he needed a good night's sleep but he was stressed and stubborn so he kept on refusing himself what his body wanted the most.

Soonyoung pulled Woozi down with him to lay on the couch, hugging the smaller one who was on top of him. “What are you doing now?” The designer muttered, too sleepy to get angry.

“Let’s sleep for a while,” Soonyoung told him gently. His warm breath ghosted over the side of Jihoon’s face and he couldn’t decide if he disliked it or not. The designer’s head lay on Soonyoung’s shoulder and it wasn’t particularly comfortable but he also didn’t mind it all that much.

“Are you always this touchy with people?” Jihoon asked and wiggled a bit around to find a slightly better position. The arm on his body closed even tighter around him and the designer let out an involuntary sigh.

“Maybe,” Soonyoung answered. Jihoon had his eyes closed so he couldn’t see the taller one’s expression but he could hear the smile in his voice. He finally gave up fighting the situation and accepted that he liked it - all of it. He liked Soonyoung being this close to him and he enjoyed the warmth of the other. Maybe for once, he didn’t want to be alone.

“Your cologne is pretty nice,” Jihoon muttered, already halfway into dreamland. He considered asking Soonyoung for the brand he was using but the thought was bursting like a bubble and he was starting to fall into a deep slumber. From a faraway place, he could hear Soonyoung’s voice telling him “you are prettier” but he forgot about it as soon as he fell asleep. 

This night, he slept better than he had done in weeks. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To say that Soonyoung was excited about going to Hongkong might have been the biggest understatement one could make. Soonyoung was exalted, ecstatic, or how Jihoon would say: Completely out of his mind.

On the plane, Soonyoung was always somewhere between bouncing happily in his window seat and clinging onto Jihoon’s arm because he got scared when the plane was shaking just the slightest bit. Jihoon saw Minghao, who sat in the middle aisle closest to the designer’s seat, rolling his eyes and mouthing something that looked suspiciously like ‘embarrassing’. Jihoon felt like hitting his assistant even though he had to admit that he wasn’t completely wrong.

Their schedule in Hongkong was very tight so they went from the airport first to the hotel to drop off their luggage, just to leave half an hour later already for the exhibition of fabrics. It had been a long ordeal and Jihoon had been close to a break down discussing with the sellers but in the end, he found more fabrics than he had anticipated. Soonyoung had tagged along quietly and only talked when needed while Jihoon and Minghao were trying to do business. Still, the model had always been polite to everyone and more than one person at the exhibition had taken a liking to the model. Soonyoung’s neat communication skills had been such a stark contrast to his behavior on the plane that it had almost surprised Jihoon. But then again, the designer had seen Soonyoung doing photo shootings and taking catwalk lessons from Minghao and he had been nothing but highly professional about everything. His behavior today was simply fitting seamlessly with the prior professionalism he showed. Jihoon felt strangely proud that Soonyoung was doing well in seemingly everything.

After they had finished business, they went to a restaurant that Minghao and Jihoon always went to when they were in Hongkong. Minghao had suggested going there the first time they had business in the city and kept coming back ever since.

After finishing their very late lunch, it was close to 5 PM. They hurried back to the hotel and changed into a different set of clothes because in the fashion world you are not doing business and attending a fashion show in the same clothes, it would be a crime.

Strangely enough, it was Jihoon who finished first and waited for the other two in the corridor in front of their rooms. He had his arms crossed over his body and tapped with one foot impatiently onto the floor. He was close to knocking at Soonyoung’s door when the model finally came out of his room.

The first thought that went through Jihoon’s head was ‘gorgeous’, followed by ‘magnificent’ and ‘totally out of this world perfect’. In contrast to all the praise that went through his head, he simply said “you look nice” while ogling Soonyoung very noticeably. The fancy suit from Woozi’s collection was fitting the model insanely well, the thick fabric of the pants hugging his thighs perfectly. His hands were adorned once more by many rings and to top it off he was wearing eye-catching, long silver earrings. His hair was swapped out of his face the same way it had been after he came back from the hairdresser for the first time. It made his slanted eyes stand out exquisitely and Jihoon couldn’t help feeling drawn to the force of nature that was Kwon Soonyoung.

Another door opened and Minghao walked out, dressed even fancier than Jihoon and Soonyoung. Woozi shook his head at the realization that Minghao’s appearance didn’t trigger any reaction in him while one look of Soonyoung made him light-headed. Jihoon had started to call it the ‘Hoshi-effect’ inside his head - the magic spell his muse put him under and Jihoon had no way of resisting it.

Jihoon turned around and led the way out of the hotel. He decided to get through the evening as fast as possible and without any special incidents. He simply wanted to watch an inspirational show and then go to sleep or maybe back to work. What he didn’t want was coming up with more words describing Soonyoung’s beauty. He really needed to pull himself together.

A taxi ride and one hour later, the fashion show was already in full swing. The show was inspirational but at the same time, Jihoon had been rather distracted throughout all of it because there just was no way to pull himself together. He kept on stealing glances at Soonyoung instead of watching the runway show. He knew it was highly unprofessional but he just couldn’t help himself. Soonyoung was like a magnet that kept on pulling at him, demanding all his attention.

“Can you please get a grip and watch the bloody show? The designer is my friend and you are an embarrassment,” Minghao suddenly whispered at one point into Jihoon’s ear. Jihoon shrugged him off but his eyes finally settled on the runaway and didn’t sway away once until the show had finished.

When they got up from their seats, Jihoon behaved like nothing had happened. Minghao gave him a dirty look but the designer simply ignored it and turned to Soonyoung who was positively beaming.

“It was a great idea to come here. Thank you so much for taking me along! The show was amazing,” Soonyoung said while looking back and forth between Jihoon and Minghao.

“At least someone enjoyed the show while others didn’t even watch it properly.” Minghao raised an eyebrow at Jihoon, ticking the designer easily off with the gesture and his very much unwanted words.

“Shut up, Minghao!” Jihoon hissed but his assistant had no intention of stopping at that moment.

“Where is the professionalism you love so much, Woozi? Did you leave it back in Seoul?”

Jihoon knew Minghao was right and deep down he felt a sliver of embarrassment but the anger burning up in him was much stronger. Soonyoung had been busy with watching the show, so he hadn’t noticed that Jihoon had been watching him and the designer preferred the model to stay oblivious to his dumb obsession. But if Minghao didn’t stop this discussion soon, he would get busted for sure.

“I’ll fire you if you don’t shut up this instance!”

“Weak. Don’t you have a better comeback?”

Normally Jihoon would have a much better comeback but his mind was strangely blank today. 

“Guys, didn’t you say we can have a look at the backstage area afterward?” Soonyoung interrupted their quarrel and Jihoon was truly thankful for it.

“Yeah, sure. Because the designer is _my friend_.” Minghao and Jihoon glared at each other once more but neither of them said another word, so they finally started making their way backstage.

Despite being very giddy about going backstage, Soonyoung behaved once more very professionally while meeting other models and the designer. Jihoon could see how Soonyoung’s eyes were taking in everything, just like a sponge absorbing water. But even clearer Jihoon saw the glances that other people gave Soonyoung - some of them appreciating, some downright dirty. He didn’t like it but he knew it came with the job. Soonyoung was born to be looked at, being desired by others. Jihoon better got used to it as fast as possible. He hadn’t free reign over the man just because the model was his muse.

Jihoon’s thought left an unpleasant aftertaste, so he shook them off his mind and walked over to where Minghao was talking to his designer friend. They made some pleasant small talk for a while before finally heading back to the hotel. They arrived there after 10 PM and Jihoon felt drop-dead tired. Still, the first thing he did when going into his room was to grab a paper and a pen and start scribbling a new design. Since he had seen Soonyoung all dressed up earlier this evening, he had an idea in his head and needed to bring it onto paper no matter what.

While busily sketching the new design, there was a knock on his door. Jihoon decided to ignore it because he didn’t want to be disturbed while working but the person on the other side was insistent and kept on knocking. After two minutes of resistance, Jihoon gave up and opened the door angrily.

“What the fuck do you want, Soonyoung? I’m busy!”

“And I’m bored.” Soonyoung should have been offended by Jihoon’s harsh words but he didn’t even blink an eye. He pushed the designer to the side and made his way to the bed where he dropped down rather ungracefully. He got rid of his dress jacket and lay down on his side so he could look at Jihoon.

The designer was slightly irritated by having Soonyoung in his hotel room but ignored the feeling and sat back down on the chair behind the small table to continue his sketch.

“Do you never get tired of working? Are you never doing something else?”

Jihoon didn’t turn around and kept on sketching. “No and no.”

“How about you invite me over to your place when we are back in Seoul and we watch a movie?”

Jihoon stopped drawing for a second and let the question sink in. He shrugged and went back to his sketch once more. “I have no time Soonyoung. There is still so much to do for the collection and you know that.”

“Then let’s just go to a restaurant and eat something nice. Just for an hour or two. You keep on eating hastily take-away food. That can’t be healthy.”

“Everyone has to die at one point,” Jihoon said soberly. The designer heard behind him some rustling and then a loud sigh.

“Jihoon do you even notice that I’m trying to do something with you outside of work?”

“Hmm? Yes, of course, but I still have no time,” the designer told Soonyoung absentmindedly, not really listening to what the other was saying.

“I’m sleepy,” Soonyoung said frustratedly.

“Go to your room, Soonyoung.” Jihoon finally laid the pencil to the side and turned around to look at the model. He was unable to concentrate when the older one kept on blabbering. He needed him to be gone right now.

“Nooo, I hate sleeping alone in unknown places,” Soonyoung whined while grabbing a cushion to hug it tightly.

“Are you a child or what? Go to sleep!”

“Let me sleep here,” Soonyoung said while laying the cushion back into place. When he looked at Jihoon again, his gaze had completely changed. All cute childishness was gone and the predatory gaze of a tiger Jihoon knew oh so well from the photo shootings was suddenly in place. “The bed is big enough for both of us.”

Either Soonyoung wanted to hypnotize him into doing what he wanted or he was trying to seduce him. The latter seemed very unlikely to Jihoon. “Why are you always luring me into sleeping with you?”

“Why do I have to sleep alone when we can sleep together?”

“You know, that sounds like a cheap pick-up line,” Jihoon answered without thinking deeply about it. 

“I simply hate sleeping alone.” Jihoon didn't believe Soonyoung. He was obviously hiding what he was really thinking but Jihoon hadn’t the nerve to ask about it. Some things were better left unsaid.

“I sleep naked,” Jihoon blurted out in hope it would repel Soonyoung in some way. He should have expected that any attempt to make Soonyoung uncomfortable would be in vain.

“I don’t mind at all,” the model said and flashed Jihoon a gorgeous smile that turned more and more into a smirk. A shudder ran through Woozi’s whole body. “I can take my clothes off too if it makes you more comfortable.”

Without waiting for an answer, Soonyoung took his shirt off faster than a model changing outfits on a fashion show. Only when he started taking off his trousers, Jihoon’s brain started processing what was going on.

“Stop, this instance!”

Soonyoung chuckled and pulled the trousers teasingly slow off his long legs. “Why? Can I remind you that you made me strip before?”

“That was different!!”

“Why are you so prude suddenly? You didn’t make the impression that you were prude when you were telling me that you are having enough sex.”

Soonyoung was right. Jihoon didn’t know why he was reacting that strongly to his muse taking off his clothes in front of him. He had already seen him like this before but still, the situation was starkly different. Maybe the problem was that they were in a hotel room and not in his office. Or it was simply the thought of sleeping almost naked with Soonyoung in one bed. No matter how hard Jihoon thought about it, he couldn’t put a finger on what bothered him so much. It shouldn’t be a big deal.

“Just shut up already.”

Soonyoung smiled and patted the spot beside him. “Come here Jihoon and sleep with me.”

That sentence sounded so wrong. So, so wrong. But why was Jihoon’s body still moving on his own, walking slowly over to the bed where Soonyoung was lying half-naked watching him with a heavy gaze? 

“Take your clothes off,” Soonyoung whispered lowly. Jihoon didn’t know under what spell the older had put him but he did once more just like he requested, stripping down to his underwear. Like in trance he crawled onto the bed and laid down facing away from Soonyoung. The older put the blanket over them and switched the light off. Only seconds later, he pulled Woozi close to his body and wrapped an arm around his torso. 

Woozi refused to think about how completely wrong this was but still felt so very right. Only for this night, he would let Soonyoung push him around like he wanted to. Only this one more night, he would allow his muse to be this close to him because he just couldn’t get out of Soonyoung’s spell today. When his mind started to drift away, Jihoon thought he felt a kiss against his neck but he could have been dreaming it up as well. Just the same as he was dreaming up sweet nothings being whispered in a gentle voice into his ear.

In a faraway place, there was a light and a feeling that was completely foreign to Jihoon. It got all lost in his dreams.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The night in Hongkong had been the last relaxing one before hell broke loose over Jihoon. He only had four more weeks left before his fashion show would take place and too many things were still unfinished. The tailors put pressure on him because they needed the final sketches and dummies to make it in time for the show and Minghao was constantly nagging him to look over some details for the runway.

While it wasn’t the first time Jihoon had to cope with that much stress, it felt especially horrible this time around. But just like magic, Soonyoung was always by his side when he thought he couldn’t go on anymore. Jihoon never asked Soonyoung about it but he had the feeling that the model was going less and less to his lectures at art school because it was very noticeable that he was around the designer almost 24/7. He told him encouraging words and hugged him when he needed it the most just like he had promised weeks ago. All his life Jihoon had hated being hugged but Soonyoung’s hugs were magical, they had a healing power. Sometimes Jihoon thought that the model couldn’t be from this world but probably had been sent from a magical place just to keep him calm and happy. It was a wondrous thought.

The day of the fashion came faster than Jihoon could say ‘Gucci’ and the designer found himself in the middle of complete chaos in the backstage area. Like always before a fashion show, a thousand things weren’t going as planned. Some clothes didn’t fit the way they should, a pair of shoes in the right size was missing and the lighting system didn’t have the corn yellow spotlight they had planned with. Jihoon was a nervous wreck but he would have never admitted that - his constant screaming might have betrayed him though.

“Seungkwan, could you fix the problem with the shoes?” Jihoon asked, annoyance heavily lacing his voice.

“Yes, I found another pair in the right size but they are anthracite grey.”

Jihoon bit his lip in anger. The original shoes had been a lighter shade of grey. He wanted everything to be just the way he had planned it but sometimes things were out of his control. “Okay. It’s okay. It could be worse.”

Seungkwan finally started breathing again when he heard the designer's words. He had been so anxious that he held his breath for the longest time. “There is another tiny problem…”

Jihoon glared at the design school student who tried to give him a bright smile but failed miserably. “One of the models suddenly had problems with the contact lenses. He says he can’t put them in and he’s very much shortsighted.”

“Are you telling me right now that one of my models will walk over the catwalk without seeing a damn thing?” Jihoon wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall. Why were there just more and more troubles coming up?

“Yes?” Seungkwan answered meekly.

Jihoon felt his eye twitching. He tried to hold his anger back, he really did, but was in the end unable to do it because he was just too stressed out. “ARE YOU INSANE? DO YOU THINK THAT WILL WORK OUT???”

“He’s a professional. He can pull it off without seeing anything.”

That answer wasn’t good enough for Jihoon. So many things were bound to go wrong when a model couldn’t see well. Of course, all of them were professionals but the thought that his fashion show could be ruined because one of his models couldn’t wear his contact lenses made him go insane. He considered for a short moment giving the model glasses but it would ruin the whole outfit. There seemed to be no way to make the situation better and it was enough to drive the designer into despair.

“And what if he falls? What if he… I don’t know, stumbles, and falls down the catwalk just to land on one of the important guests?”

“That won’t happen.” Seungkwan sounded confident but it made no difference to Jihoon.

“Can you guarantee that with your life??? CAN YOU?” Jihoon reached up to pull at his hair out of sheer frustration but remembered that it had taken an insane amount of time to get the styling right. He should at least not ruin his look in anger because what else besides his style was perfect at this point?

“Woozi, I still have a long life ahead of me, I don’t want to die yet. Don’t make me swear on my life, please. Think of my mother, father, and sisters! And of course, we shouldn’t forget about the hot guy from Instagram!”

“I’m gonna kill you myself Boo Seungkwan!! Right here, right now! Come here this instance!” Before Jihoon could grab the intern, another voice made him stop in his tracks.

“Calm down Woozi. The model is very good, no need to worry,” Minghao interrupted them suddenly. Jihoon hadn’t even seen his assistant walking up to them.

“It worries me more that you are here right now,” Jihoon sighed out. He suddenly completely gave up on the issue with the model. After all, it seemed like there was no way to fix it. He had to trust in the man’s professionalism to walk the catwalk without any mistake.

“I just wanted to tell you that there is a light very similar to the corn yellow we wanted,” Minghao told him, looking completely calm. Jihoon loved his assistant for being that calm in stressful situations but at the same time, he hated it because he felt like the only one going crazy. This was his fashion show and he was the designer so why didn’t he have everything under control?

“Great. Awesome. Let me… I don’t know, I have so much to do! Where is Chan?”

“Over there.” Minghao pointed to the left side and Jihoon feverishly searched for Chan’s light brown hair. As soon as he spotted the younger one, he rushed over to him, completely forgetting that he had been talking to Minghao.

“How is it going with the jacket?” Jihoon asked as soon as he reached the younger one’s side but Chan didn’t turn around. He made a few more stitches on the jacket before pushing the needle into the sleeve of his shirt so it wouldn’t fall out. He helped the model into the jacket and only then turned around to Woozi who had been waiting impatiently for the art student to finish.

“I fixed it. Take a look.”

Jihoon looked at the jacket from all sides and was relieved the fit was perfect now. “Good work. It looks great.”

Chan nodded but seemed to be miles away with his thought. “Okay, I have to adjust some buttons on a shirt and one of the pants is too wide for the model. I need to fix that next.”

“Thank you, good work,” Jihoon said but Chan was already running off mindlessly.

Woozi stood lost in the middle of the backstage area. There were so many voices, so many people running around, things were falling to the ground and a light was flickering slightly. It was a complete mess. Jihoon felt faint, only two more hours until the show would start and there were still so many things that needed fixing but the stress was pulling him down, making him unable to go on anymore. Jihoon needed to _breathe_ but couldn’t calm down. Only one person could help him right now. 

“Where is Hoshi??” He asked loudly but no one paid him any mind. “DAMN WHERE IS HOSHI??” The designer screamed angrily and just like a genie in a bottle, Soonyoung suddenly appeared in front of him.

“Hey, I’m here,” the model said and took Jihoon into his arms at once. “Are you nervous?”

“Don’t talk bullshit. I’m not nervous,” Jihoon said tiredly. Maybe he should care about the fact that he was hugging a model of his collection in the backstage area for everyone to see but at the moment he couldn’t care less. He needed this. He needed Soonyoung.

“Your collection is great, the show is amazing and on top of that, you look insanely hot today.”

Jihoon appreciated the praise, of course, he did. He was wearing a suit that he had specially designed to wear at the fashion show. It was a dark midnight blue with silver pinstripes and had patches in a lighter orange color. Woozi had changed his hair color from the neon yellow to the same shade of orange that the patches of his suit were made of. His hair was styled into an elegant curly mess and some kohl was adorning his eyes. It was a look to die for but somehow a simple praise of his look couldn’t make him completely happy at that moment. He craved for more.

“Soonyoung you’re not helping.”

“The show will be successful,” Soonyoung told Jihoon while leaning back to look the designer into the eyes. “I’ll make it successful for you.” Soonyoung reached out for Jihoon’s face and touched it gently while swiping his thumb over the designer’s lips. A shudder went down Jihoon’s spine, his eyes opening impossibly large.

“You’re the best, Jihoon. Never forget that.” 

Why did these words sound so special when they came out of Soonyoung’s mouth? Normally he would answer ‘I know that’ but when Soonyoung said he’s the best, it sounded not like a simple praise but like a promise. A promise of success, a promise of never-ending glory, and most of all a promise that Soonyoung would be watching and guiding him on his way. It must have been the special power of his muse, Jihoon had no other explanation for it.

The next two hours went by in a haze and the show started on time without any problems. And just like expected, Soonyoung’s prediction had been right. The show ended up being successful. When Jihoon came out on the catwalk when the show was over, he was greeted by a thunderous applause. He felt like in a dream-like state, people were standing up for him, looking at him with adoration and respect - but instead of taking all of the impressions of his surroundings in, he looked at the model standing by his side. His one and only muse who had done a better job than anybody else. If he hadn’t been one hundred percent sure before that Soonyoung was born to walk the catwalk, now it was crystal clear. Soonyoung was a star, the sun in the universe, a tiger ripping apart the hearts of everyone with just a single look. He had been perfect and Jihoon was sure that the applause wasn’t only for him but for Soonyoung as well. He hadn’t lied when saying that he would make this show a success. Woozi could always count on his muse to make his every wish come true.

The hours after the fashion show was a blur of talks with guests, models, and other designers. Woozi had spoken with many celebrities who wanted to buy his clothes and he was more than happy to consider providing them with his designs. When he finally looked at his watch, two and a half hours had gone by already and Jihoon was nursing his third or maybe even fourth colorful cocktail that evening.

He looked around the crowd that had thinned out considerably in the last half an hour and saw Chan and Seungkwan standing together with some men Jihoon had never seen before. One of them looked very foreign and he wondered for a split moment if it was the half American guy Seungkwan had been fawning over in the last weeks. He had to smile a bit and looked around further to finally see the mop of silver hair he had been searching for.

Soonyoung was leaning casually against a wall talking to another male model who was obviously flirting with him. Jihoon felt slightly sick and looked at the drink in his hand. Maybe it was time to stop drinking this evening. He put the glass onto a table and stomped over to where Soonyoung was standing.

“Excuse me, I need to borrow Hoshi for a second,” Jihoon said and grabbed the model by the arm. He pulled him down a corridor and into a dressing room.

“You don’t have to be so aggressive. You could have just asked me to come with you. I can’t say no to you one way or the other.”

“Because I’m your employer?” Jihoon asked curiously. 

“No, because you are Jihoon.” Soonyoung took a step closer to Woozi and swiped a curl of orange hair out of his face. Jihoon could smell the alcohol on Soonyoung’s breath, he must have been drinking as well. The model had again the distinct gaze, the one that had surprised Jihoon so much when he took photos of Soonyoung for the very first time.

“Can I ask you a question? There is something I was curious about for a long time.” Jihoon blurted out, the alcohol making him abnormally talkative.

“You can always ask me whatever you want,” Soonyoung answered with a smile. For a short moment, Jihoon worried if he should really ask that question but once more the alcohol got the better of him and washed all reasoning away.

“Soonyoung, what did you think of when I took the first photos of you in my office?”

The model looked sincerely surprised. “How did you suddenly remember that?”

“Your gaze that day is still burnt into my mind. It was the same today on the catwalk,” Jihoon explained. He wanted to add that it had been the same just a minute ago and on many other occasions he had seen it as well - too many to count. But up to this day, Jihoon hadn’t figured out what made Soonyoung’s gaze burn so brightly.

“I won’t lie to you, so here is the truth. You told me to be sexier, to think about something that would help me with it. I thought about you Jihoon. How you would look when I take your clothes off. How you would look under me, over me, just any possible scenario.” 

Jihoon was shocked at the confession but at the same time, he wasn’t. He had expected that the older one had been thinking something along these lines, he just hadn’t imagined that he had been included in Soonyoung’s thoughts.

“What can I say? I had been attracted to you since the moment you walked into the convenience store. I thought you would remember me when I drew a tiger on your receipt and maybe come back and give me your number.” 

Had Soonyoung been flirting with him from the very first moment they met on? It was hard to believe for Jihoon but the model’s words seem to be sincere.

“And you did come back and also gave me your number. Unluckily not to go on a date with me but all the opportunities you gave me are highly appreciated too. I’ll never forget everything you did for me. This is the adventure I had been always searching for, the challenge I wanted in my life. I won’t back down but pull through because you were the one who gave me this chance. I always believed that there was the right path for me but I just couldn’t find it. Thanks to you I’m finally where I belong. On the catwalk showing the world your clothes but...”

Soonyoung stopped talking and Jihoon noticed for the first time how unnaturally fast his heart was beating. He even heard it drumming loudly in his ears. What was going on? Jihoon couldn’t figure it out because Soonyoung was already leaning forward and reached for the designer’s face. He gently cupped his cheek while looking deeply into his eyes. For a moment it felt like Woozi’s soul was shattering.

“I am where I belong but I still want you.”

Soonyoung leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss at the corner of Jihoon’s mouth before slowly kissing his way downwards until he was sucking and biting gently at the smaller one‘s jawline. One of Soonyoung’s arms wrapped around Jihoon’s neck and pulled at the short hair there, while the other went down to his hip. Jihoon couldn’t process what was going on. His mind went into complete overdrive not having expected the model to make a move on him. So he just stood there and let Soonyoung kiss and touch him, not reacting to it at all. Jihoon felt hot, much too hot. Soonyoung’s lips were warm on his skin and the way he pulled at his hair gently was oh so satisfying. He was in a dream-like state where arousal was buzzing through Jihoon’s body, making him unable to form any coherent thought. But every dream had to end sooner or later and for Jihoon it ended abruptly when Soonyoung started kissing down his throat and the model’s hand slipped under his shirt to caress the warm skin of Jihoon’s hip. Everything was suddenly too real, too overwhelming, and too unexpected. They weren't lovers.

“Soonyoung, stop it,” he said while pushing the model strongly away. “You’re the muse and I’m the designer. We have a strictly professional relationship.”

Jihoon could see how Soonyoung was suddenly slouching his shoulders. His whole posture was crumbling and maybe it wasn’t only his posture.

“Wow, I feel so stupid now. I thought we were at least friends but I guess I was mistaken.” 

Jihoon wanted to tell Soonyoung that they were of course friends, instead, something very Woozi-like left his lips. “Soonyoung, don’t be complicated.” 

“Complicated? I?” Soonyoung laughed loudly for a moment but there was no joy in his eyes. “I’m going home. Call me when you have any work for me. After all, there is no other reason for us to meet.”

Soonyoung turned around and left in a hurry. Jihoon took a step forward to stop the model but didn’t go any further. This was for the best. They needed to keep up their professional relationship. There was no place for feelings.

While Jihoon tried to convince himself that not following Soonyoung was for the best, thoughts of Soonyoung’s lips on his skin, caressing him like beams of sunlight after a long winter invaded his mind. The touch of Soonyoung was burnt into his hip where he had been caressing him with gentle fingers. He was going crazy. What had Soonyoung done to him? He would be lying if he said he had never thought of touching Soonyoung in a way that went far beyond friendship, far beyond what one should think about his muse. But it had been just a fantasy, nothing he would have acted on in reality. But now that he got a taste of that fantasy, he felt like a starved man having tasted food for the first time and now he couldn’t forget the sweetness, the satisfaction of finally feeling full.

His thoughts irritated him. He shouldn’t think like this but it was impossible to control his mind and his body that ached to be touched again. He considered calling one of his hook-ups but he couldn’t bring himself to do it; not when his mind was filled with memories of Soonyoung kissing him, touching him, hugging him when he needed it the most.

He was hopeless.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The days after the fashion show had been a mess. They got many calls from clients who wanted to buy Woozi’s fashion and also orders for individual designs. It was difficult for Jihoon to decide which project he would take and which he had to decline. He already had to think about his next fashion show and start the planning as soon as possible so he couldn’t take on too much additional work. Even as a workaholic he needed to know where his limits were - at least Minghao was always telling him that and Jihoon learned to abide by his assistants' preachings.

There was almost no time for Jihoon to take a single clear thought in the first four days after the fashion show. When he was not busy with looking through projects that clients had sent him, he was talking to the press or scribbled down fleeting ideas for his next collection. He never went home, only slept in his office for a couple of hours just to go back to work afterward. When the fourth day turned into the fifth day and he was lying tiredly at noon on the couch in his office. It suddenly hit him that he wasn’t just simply busy with work but he was making himself busy with work on purpose.

He hadn’t talked to Soonyoung since the fashion show. The model had neither visited the atelier once nor wrote him a message. Jihoon was torn if he should feel frustrated or thankful about it. He wanted to see Soonyoung but at the same time, he didn’t know what to tell the model. He was afraid that the night of the fashion show had destroyed their relationship beyond repair.

Soonyoung wanted him while Jihoon wanted…

Woozi closed his eyes and let the thought swim through his mind. He wanted Soonyoung by his side as his muse, as his friend, he wanted things to be easy but at the same time satisfying. Feelings made relationships complicated. Jihoon didn’t like complicated.

There was a knock on the door and it opened before Jihoon could find the energy to say something.

“Are you still alive in here? You’re working yourself to death, Jihoonie.”

“Go away, Jun,” Jihoon said while sitting up. He felt slightly dizzy which was probably a consequence of not having eaten anything for far too long. He couldn’t even remember when exactly he had eaten something the last time. 

“I haven’t seen Soonyoung since the fashion show. That was almost a week ago. Did you two fight?” Jun asked and sat down beside the designer who shot up at once and stumbled to his seat behind his desk.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Jihoonie, not talking about it doesn’t solve anything,” Jun reasoned.

“There is no problem to solve.” Jihoon wanted to put up a fight and throw Jun out of his office but his friend looked well determined to figure out what was going on. Woozi knew that Jun was just as stubborn as he was, so he gave up on resisting. He was too tired anyway. “Soonyoung made a move on me.”

“And what’s the problem? You can’t take your eyes off him. You’re practically devouring him.”

“I am not! He’s just my muse,” Jihoon answered fast but couldn’t deny that Jun was partly right. Sometimes, he looked not very professional at Soonyoung but it was simply the result of appreciating the model. He wouldn’t and couldn’t acknowledge that there was more.

“Please don’t tell me you said that to him.”

Jihoon swallowed heavily. “I might have said that our relationship is strictly professional…”

“Jihoon, I saw you two hugging and holding hands. You are always running to him when you are stressed out, relying on him, trusting him. How can you seriously believe your relationship is strictly professional? Soonyoung must be very hurt. You should call him and apologize.”

Jun almost had Jihoon at the part where he told him that Soonyoung must be hurting but as soon as he said that the designer should apologize, all rationality in his brain was shutting down.

“I won’t apologize. We both had drunk a bit and he simply didn’t know what he was doing.” Jihoon felt stupid after finishing the sentence. Soonyoung hadn’t kissed and touched him just because he had been drunk, Woozi knew that very well.

“That’s a lot of bullshit coming out of your mouth. Every person with two eyes could see that this would happen sooner or later. I actually expected it to happen sooner.”

Jihoon rubbed his temples. He considered Jun’s words and yes, maybe he should have seen it coming but had simply refused to do so. But in the long run, it didn’t change anything. “You know that I can’t do relationships. I can’t do feelings and I also don’t want to. He’s my muse. This is gonna destroy everything.”

“You are the one destroying everything! Jihoonie, you’re gonna regret this!”

Regret wasn’t a word in Jihoon’s dictionary. All his life he hadn’t regretted a single thing. He had been disappointed, angry but he believed that all his choices had been ultimately right. This one wouldn’t be any different.

“I’m never regretting anything I do.”

“You’re really going to be stubborn about this, aren’t you? Well, do as you want but I promise you that you will regret this. Please think it through once more. You need him, Jihoon.” 

Jun shook his head a few times and then left the office. His friend was right in one point, he did need Soonyoung. He missed him, his smile, his support, and his warmth. Over the last weeks, he had become dependent on Soonyoung, almost addicted to his presence. Maybe his obsession with the model had gone too far. Maybe it would be better if things would go back to the way they had been before he met Soonyoung. Jihoon was sure he had been happy back then as well.

Had he been really happy? Jihoon suddenly couldn’t remember anymore.

Another knock on his door tore his thoughts into tiny pieces. The person behind the door came once more into his office without waiting for an answer, but this time it wasn’t Jun.

Just like always, Soonyoung appeared when Jihoon needed him the most; when he was tired, unable to go on, and confused. But there was a difference this time because Soonyoung was not only his salvation but also his ruin right now. Jihoon’s heart jumped in joy and sank, he wanted to laugh and to cry. It felt to Woozi like he had broken into two halves, unable to decide in which direction he should go.

Soonyoung walked quietly into the room and sat down on the couch in the very same place Jun had sitten only a while ago.

“I thought you would call me but you never did. I guess you don’t need me anymore,” Soonyoung’s voice was laced with sadness. It hurt. Jihoon’s heart hurt but he didn’t want to acknowledge the feeling.

“I got an important order. I’m busy,” Jihoon lied smoothly. It was better than saying that he had been busy with avoiding any thoughts about Soonyoung.

“Okay, I’ll make it short then and leave you alone afterward. I got an offer from an American model agency. A very good one. They saw me walking the catwalk and were ecstatic. They want me to sign a contract as soon as possible.” 

Jihoon closed his eyes. Fate had a funny way to deal with things. This must have been a sign that it was time to let go. Just a week ago Jihoon would have flipped at the possibility of Soonyoung leaving, right now he felt like it was meant to be. Their connection had been destined to fail - maybe already from the very start.

“Are you listening, Jihoon?” 

“I can’t turn my hearing off,” Woozi said harshly and opened his eyes again.

“That’s the only thing you have to say?” Sadness. Disappointment. Longing. There were so many emotions in Soonyoung’s gaze that Jihoon had never expected to see there. It didn’t suit the model.

“Congratulations, I guess? You’ll have the exciting life you always wanted now.”

“Is there any reason why I should not go to the US?”

There were many reasons. Jihoon could fill a whole book with them but no reason was strong enough to stand in Soonyoung’s way of a big career.

“No reason at all. You can just forget about the contract. You’ll get the rest of the money at the end of the month. Goodbye, Soonyoung,” Jihoon said with a completely straight face. He knew he should try to be a bit nicer about this, to send Soonyoung better off but he couldn’t deal with the situation differently. He wasn’t a gentle person in the first place.

“This is not what I wanted to hear from you.”

Jihoon could hear the desperation in his words, how his voice broke ever so slightly. He knew what Soonyoung wanted to hear but Woozi was unable to make the model’s heartfelt wish come true.

“Well, you won’t get more. Offering you to dissolve the contract so easily sounds fair to me.”

“I guess, I have been mistaken all along about you - about us.” 

Us? Had there ever been an us between Jihoon and Soonyoung? Woozi suddenly remembered the night they spent in his hotel room, wrapped up in each other’s warmth comfortably. Maybe there had been something like an us but Soonyoung and he seemed to have different definitions of that word.

“Thank you for everything, Jihoon. I hope you’ll be well,” the model told him and waited for an answer but Jihoon had nothing to say anymore. His mind was blank. Soonyoung would leave and their connection that had been a gift of fate would crumble into nothingness. Designer Woozi would lose his muse Hoshi and Jihoon would lose a precious friend. 

Woozi’s thoughts were running wild and he considered holding onto Soonyoung, he wanted to say that he needed him here, right next to him. Always. But what right did he have to do that? Jihoon was just the designer who had discovered Soonyoung’s greatness, using his perfectness as his inspiration. He was just a friend who wanted to selfishly hold onto the other because he liked having him by his side. But Soonyoung needed to live his life to the fullest and find the fulfillment he had been always searching for - because Jihoon seemed to not provide enough for him if the other considered going away. 

People say that you should never try to stop a rolling stone. Jihoon was intending on not going against that. He would let Soonyoung leave so he could fulfill his dreams, be the star he was born to be. Soonyoung could give so much to so many people and Jihoon? He would turn into a faint memory of the model soon, being only the very first step on Soonyoung’s way to fame and fulfillment.

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung and saw the disappointment still lingering in his gaze. There were a thousand unspoken words between them but neither one dared to speak up again. Soonyoung took a deep breath and got up from the couch. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven steps, and he was gone. The door to Jihoon’s office closed with a soft click but it sounded to Jihoon like a dream shattering into pieces. He was blinking away the wetness in his eyes and leaned back in his chair, looking at the dull ceiling.

The last memory Woozi would have of Soonyoung was seeing his back while leaving through the door. Jihoon decided that he would always keep on watching the other like this. Even if he could not meet his eyes anymore, he would watch over him from afar and see his star shining more brightly every day. Even if they were apart it wouldn’t change the fact that Hoshi would forever be his muse. 

Jun had been wrong. There was nothing to regret. 

Meeting Soonyoung, being with him, letting him leave - he never would regret the choices he had made. 

“Goodbye Soonyoung,” Woozi sighed out quietly and closed his eyes.

Jihoon was alone in his office and things were back to how they had always been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) I wanted to have this story already finished by now but look where we are… First I lacked the right mind to write it and then I felt like I should update my other stories instead. I was happy to finally write this chapter though because to me this story is a lot of fun to write.
> 
> What was not fun was editing the whole thing. It sobered me up a bit because it had been horribly written and I don’t know if I actually managed to patch it up right. I sat yesterday after work till 2 AM editing the story and I was close to a mental breakdown. I seriously just suck at writing in English lol.
> 
> Still, for me as a story, it’s great but I think this one is really heavily just my own taste. It’s a bit like a character study of Jihoon in three parts, with some drama, some fashion talk, and some edgy humor. The first part had been already quite unpopular but this one might be even worse haha. I think it doesn’t really hit the fandom expectations of a story. In general, my writing, world- and character-building is too far off from what people like. But what can I do? I like what I like and I can’t really come up with cutesy stuff.
> 
> Either way, I’m not expecting a lot from this story. It’s really just… I dunno, I like it a lot. I can’t help it. I like the whole setting and the characters and I actually really wish I would have more time to go into detail with this story. But I planned the story to end with around 20k and it’s now 25k, so I already added a lot D: 
> 
> I decided for the piece of my mind that I’ll finish this story now so I will only have two works in progress, having three is really too much. So if writer’s block won’t hit me for the story, my next update will be the last part of Perfect Imperfection :) But I feel it should be alright. I have already written a bit of that and it won’t be as annoyingly long as this chapter (hopefully I’ll never write such a long chapter ever again because it really took a lot of time and energy to finish this and sometimes I just want to finish something).
> 
> I hope some of you still enjoyed this piece :D Don’t be too angry with Jihoon, he’s dense and not listening to his heart but rather to his brain. It’s a toxic mix haha
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 Leave a comment or a kudos if you like :D And theeen see you next with the final update of PI!!
> 
> See you soon and take care <3


	3. Love

Two years had gone by and Jihoon had dyed his hair every possible color of the rainbow in the meantime. Right now, it was a bright red with a bold undercut. The designer walked dressed in a gaudy outfit, yellow-tinted sunglasses on the nose into the small convenience store he knew so well, and waited in line to pay for his coke. 

It was around the same time of the year he had met Soonyoung two years ago in the very same store. It was the time of the year he missed the model the most.

Jihoon hadn’t talked one word to Soonyoung since they had said farewell to each other two years ago in his atelier. The model had left three weeks after their talk to the US, not returning to Korea even once. Jihoon had thought about seeing Soonyoung off at the airport because their goodbye had been anything but perfect but a leopard couldn’t change his spots. Jihoon was bad at expressing his feelings and even worse at saying he had been in the wrong even in the slightest. So he simply believed that it would be for the best to let Soonyoung leave just like that - with an icy goodbye and the promise of never seeing each other again hanging heavily in the air.

One week without Soonyoung went by and then another week. Weeks turned into months but nothing changed. In Jihoon’s mind, Soonyoung was just as present as he had been while still working together with him. He was his muse, a friend he needed and so much more. Almost half a year went by when Jihoon started to think that missing Soonyoung still that much wasn’t normal. He kept on searching for news and photos of the model on the internet. He watched live streams of the runway fashion shows Soonyoung did and he brought every single magazine the model was in. With every photo he saw, the longing in his heart got bigger. At one point it had gotten so bad that he was barely able to sleep anymore. He craved the others warmth and his gentle embrace. 

One day, in the middle of the night, when he couldn’t fall asleep, Jihoon got up and opened his notebook. He typed into Google “what's the difference between a muse and love”. He couldn’t find an answer. He was fucked. The lines between professionalism and feelings of the heart had been blurred between them from the very beginning but Jihoon stubbornly kept on believing it had to be like this with a muse, that it had nothing to do with feelings and everything was just about inspiration. And while he was right that Soonyoung had been and still was his biggest inspiration, maybe even his sole inspiration, he had been wrong that their relationship was strictly professional. 

Jihoon could work fine without the other being physically present, just looking at his photos or videos was enough for that. But seeing him only two dimensional wasn’t enough for his heart. His heart yearned to hear him, touch him, smell him. He wanted him close again, see him smile, talk to him, and simply be with him. A piece of paper would never be enough to deal with his overflowing emotions.

He had fallen in love with Soonyoung and had noticed it much too late. 

While other people fall out of love easily, Woozi wasn’t like that, at least not with Soonyoung. Even after realizing that he was blindly in love, he never stopped looking at the model’s photos in magazines or videos of him walking down the catwalk and each and every time he saw the other’s face, he got painfully reminded that he was still very much in love with the model, named Hoshi. Hoshi, who had gotten his name from him, who had gotten successful because of Jihoon’s trust in the man’s extraordinariness, in his look, his heart, and his spectacular gaze that people couldn’t help but be fascinated with. Soonyoung was born to walk the catwalk, he was born to be a star. Walking in Woozi’s clothes had been only a fleeting moment in his life, Soonyoung was made for bigger things. Gucci, Chanel, Versace and all the other big designers were lining up to get him as a model for their next collection and Soonyoung was at the point where he could simply choose what he liked best or who paid best - and he deserved it, all of it and even more. If Jihoon had the chance, he would give Soonyoung the whole world, the sun, and even all the stars. 

But Jihoon had no right to do so because now they were mere strangers, maybe acquaintances who had long ago been something like friends. Jihoon suddenly missed Soonyoung even more than he normally did. He decided he needed to hurry back to his atelier, watch a video of Soonyoung, and afterward sketch all the clothes he would like to see Soonyoung wearing. In his mind, it would be always him. Every single piece of cloth he had designed in the last two years was for Soonyoung. Even if he could design with someone else in mind, he didn’t want to. His heart had decided that it would always be only Soonyoung.

While paying for his coke at the register, Jihoon remembered how he had settled finally into a strange way of acceptance after Soonyoung had been gone for many months already. Most of the days he was functioning well, doing the job he loved still as much as he did the first day and going through life as he had always done. He had accepted that Soonyoung wasn’t a part of his life anymore, the same way he had accepted that he couldn’t stop having feelings for the model. Most of the days it was easy but there were other days too, days that were stressful, where things didn’t work out as Jihoon wanted them to and these were the days when he needed Soonyoung the most. He was longing for that hug the older one had promised him when he would feel alone. But the only thing Jihoon had were memories of a warmth that was never-ending and the cold photos lying on his desk.

Soonyoung was to Jihoon like a thorn stuck deep in his heart. If he would pull it out, he couldn’t survive but if he left it as it was, it just hurt so much. Forgetting about it would have been the wisest choice but Jihoon never managed to do so. For a while, he tried to not think about Soonyoung anymore. He had put all his photos into a drawer, not looking at them for weeks. To Jihoon’s dismay, Soonyoung had been on a fashion magazine’s cover he had subscribed to only two months later. The designer’s resolve to forget about his feelings had crumbled at once. 

He had taken the photos of Soonyoung out of his drawer again and placed them on his work table where he could always reach them. The pile of photos and cut-outs was slowly getting larger and larger. In between lay a few interviews with the model, the only thing Jihoon never bothered to collect were the newspaper articles about him.

From time to time, the tabloid press was releasing articles about Soonyoung’s private life. Here a new boyfriend, there another girlfriend, it seemed like it was a never-ending cycle for the model. While every line written in the newspaper hurt Jihoon, he never considered doing something about it. On the contrary, he tried to ease his pain with other people. It was easy finding someone to have sex with but it wasn’t easy to be as casual about it the same way before Soonyoung had happened. Now he had sex and thought about Soonyoung and it all felt wrong. Jihoon had always been a passionate switch but stopped bottoming now completely because he couldn’t stand the thought of giving up control. He couldn’t trust another person with his vulnerability.

Jihoon walked out of the convenience store, the sun was blending him because yellow sunglasses didn’t help a lot when it was such a bright day. His eyes started watering slightly but he blinked the tears away at once.

It had been two years since Jihoon had seen Soonyoung and life was going on. Only Jihoon’s heart was frozen in time, unable to let go of the person whose smile had melted his heart in the first place.

The designer started walking in the direction of his atelier and opened the bottle of coke. A sip of the sugary drink wasn’t enough to satisfy his thirst. Only Soonyoung could make him feel complete again but the model was out of his reach.

Jihoon had finally woken up from his dream of being always right. It had been ultimately the right choice for Soonyoung to leave and be the star he was born to be. But Jihoon had regretted letting Soonyoung go. He had regretted it a thousand times and it hurt more than Jihoon would have ever believed he was capable of hurting.

Two years was a long time. He wanted to be free again but the chains on his heart always stayed in place. 

How much longer did he need to pay for the mistake he had made?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Summer turned into autumn and Jihoon was so busy that he didn’t even have a spare minute to think about Soonyoung. It was finally time for Jihoon to present his new spring/summer collection and he was nothing more than a nervous wreck. No matter how many times he did a fashion show, things were still a mess backstage and nothing ever went right. Torn pants and broken shoes had been some of the designer’s smaller troubles, a model spraining his ankle in the rehearsal one of the bigger ones. 

But like every other fashion show before, all problems got taken care of and everything went perfectly well. When Jihoon stepped out on the catwalk in his eye-catching suit that was the same flaming red as his hair, relief washed over him and he enthusiastically clapped his hands while looking at the crowd.

Everything was sparkling white lights and happy feelings until he looked to his right side into the audience and saw a bright blonde mop of hair and a pair of slanted eyes he had seen a million times on magazine covers, in videos, and most of all in his dreams. And suddenly everything went quiet. The applause was gone and Jihoon could only hear his heartbeat drumming heavily in his ears.

Soonyoung was shining brighter than ever. His blonde hair gave off a golden hue which was a perfect fit for his golden skin. The model’s smile was brilliant and his eyes were glowing while he was looking at Jihoon. He was beautiful. Jihoon wanted to sink on his knees and thank him for existing. 

It was ridiculous.

Ba-dum, ba-dum, Jihoon could still only hear the beating of his heart when he went backstage where his team was waiting for him. Jun jumped forward and pulled him into a rare hug but Jihoon just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. His gaze fell on Minghao who had a slightly strange look on his face. Jihoon knew at once that his assistance had been the one to invite Soonyoung - because for sure it hadn’t been Woozi himself who sent the invitation. He would have never dared to take a step towards Soonyoung, especially not after such a long time.

It had been almost exactly two years since he had seen Soonyoung face to face the last time. The man he had seen sitting in the audience looked the same as the Soonyoung he knew but two years was a long time. Things had changed and both of them had changed as well. Soonyoung hadn’t been away on a short trip to another country and then returned home. He had been gone for two years without them talking to each other even once. As much as it pained Jihoon to admit, they probably would never be the same again, they put too much space in between them, too much time.

Jihoon finally pushed Jun away and stumbled to the side. He walked off without saying another word. He hadn’t expected Soonyoung to be here. He was scared, confused, and wanted to be alone.

But just like he had always done two years ago, Soonyoung was appearing in front of Jihoon when he was overwhelmed and unable to cope anymore. Jihoon’s mind went completely blank seeing the model standing right in front of him. The excitement deep in his chest made him nauseous. The chains on his heart were rattling and the butterflies in his stomach fluttering. He was lovesick and sick in love at the same time.

“Hello, Jihoon. It has been a long time,” Soonyoung said in a calm voice. Woozi didn’t know what to answer. 

Since he was unable to cope with all the confusing feelings, he turned to the one he was used to the most: Anger. He was angry that Soonyoung was appearing out of thin air like he had always done two years ago. He was angry the model greeted him that casually, angry that it seemed so easy for Soonyoung. He was angry that Soonyoung was so late, that he never came back to Korea before. Jihoon was angry that his heart was beating so fast in his chest that it felt like bursting.

But most of all, Jihoon was scared that the chains around his heart would break open and his whole existence would finally crumble into dust, leaving only his heart lying on the floor. Alone.

“Hello Hoshi. You’ve become successful,” Jihoon answered slowly, every word a hassle. His voice should have been angry but it sounded awfully tired. The anger faded out of his mind like a sour note and left only emptiness in his head, while his heart was still torn between crying out of pain or happiness.

“I worked hard,” Soonyoung answered easily. He looked confident and relaxed standing in front of Jihoon in his dark grey suit. He was a picture-perfect, in reality even more than on a cover of a magazine or the dull screen of Jihoon’s computer.

Jihoon had no doubt that Soonyoung had worked hard in the past years because one didn’t become an internationally successful model just from lazing around. But it was difficult for Jihoon to simply be happy for Soonyoung. He was too busy analyzing why the older one was so relaxed meeting him after two years. And the more Jihoon thought about everything, the surer he became that Soonyoung had long gotten over him; forgotten him. To Jihoon it was a painful thought but he couldn’t blame the model. Life went on and feelings weren’t meant to stay forever. 

“That’s good,” Woozi said quietly. 

“How have you been?” Soonyoung asked the designer, his face turning soft. There was a gentle smile on his lips and a spark in his eyes. Jihoon hadn’t seen Soonyoung’s warm smile for such a long time that it put his mind in a frenzy. He was so in love and completely doomed. They shouldn’t have met again. Now he would never be able to free himself of the heavy chains around his heart. Two years had felt like an eternity. How long would forever feel like?

Jihoon thought carefully about how he had been and how he could answer the question but everything was just a big jumble of emotions, painful memories, and a love that never left his heart. He couldn’t tell Soonyoung any of his real feelings. He wasn’t strong enough but just a coward. He was angry, mostly at himself, that things had turned out like this.

He couldn’t talk to Soonyoung. The only thing he could do was run away once again.

“I actually need to talk to someone. Please excuse me.”

The designer didn’t even give Soonyoung the chance to react and walked off fast, almost sprinting through the large hall. He searched for Minghao in the crowd and found his assistant standing beside his boyfriend with a glass of wine in his hand. Jihoon stomped over and grabbed Minghao by the arm. “We have to talk.”

“I know,” Minghao sighed out and followed Jihoon to a quieter corner of the hall.

“What the fuck made you give Soonyoung an invitation to my fashion show?” Jihoon asked, trying to sound angry but the quiver in his voice was betraying him.

“It was time that you two talked your shit through. We all tried speaking with you again and again but you were always dumbly brushing the subject off. Why did you do that? You should have talked ages ago already. It has been two damn years, Woozi!”

His friends had indeed tried countless times to talk to him about Soonyoung but every attempt had been unsuccessful. He didn’t have the strength to admit his feelings, his mistake and even less he had the courage to talk to Soonyoung. A few times, when he hadn’t been able to sleep at night, he looked up Soonyoung’s model agency on the internet and typed the number into his phone. Once he even ended up calling but hung up after the secretary picked up the phone. It had been the day, Jihoon had finally noticed that he was afraid. He had always pushed the possibility aside that rejection could hurt him. He was used to being laughed about, not being accepted by everyone but he was still scared of getting rejected by someone he deeply cared about.

Jihoon knew as well that he was behaving like a child, scared, unable to communicate, and useless at owning up to his mistakes by saying sorry. Jun had been right when he told him again and again that nothing would ever change if he was just moping around, never taking a step ahead. He should have called Soonyoung, maybe even flew to the US and met him but he had been stubborn and scared. Weeks went by and it got harder and harder imagining he could actually talk to Soonyoung again. On top of his fears of rejection, he became afraid that Soonyoung had forgotten him already. So he didn’t call and didn’t meet him. To his dismay, Soonyoung never called him as well.

Now they were both here, in the same spot but Soonyoung seemed to have moved on while Jihoon was still prisoner to their past. He was a pitiful case and had no one else to blame but himself. 

“How could you? How dare you… why didn’t you even warn me before?” Jihoon stuttered, confusion and anger swimming together creating a poisonous mix. The designer couldn’t think straight anymore.

“You’re stubborn. You would have done everything to not see Soonyoung.”

Minghao was completely right. He would have tried everything to avoid seeing Soonyoung. He didn’t know how to face the model after all this time. It was a disaster.

“Damn right! This is not your fucking business! You shouldn't have interfered!”

“I couldn’t stand watching you moping around anymore! Your constant bad mood is annoying! And even more, it’s disgusting to see you touch his photos in a magazine like you would touch a lover! Wake up already Woozi! You need him and want him. You can’t live with only watching him from afar. It’s breaking you apart!” 

Jihoon wanted to counter that there was no way he was touching Soonyoung’s photos that way but he bit back the comment. Maybe he was touching the model’s photos like that, wishing he could feel the warmth he longed for seeping into his fingertips. Jihoon felt a shudder go through his body. He felt cold, he had felt cold for far too long already.

“I’m fine! I don’t know what you want from me? I’m still doing my work, aren’t I?”

“Woozi, this is not about work,” Minghao told him and let out a big sigh. Jihoon had no good comeback anymore.

“FUCK! YOU!”

“Aren’t you happy to see him?”

He was happy. His heart was happier than it had ever been in the past two years but even if he felt happy, he couldn’t allow himself to be happy. Soon, the model would be gone again and he would take along the happiness in Jihoon’s heart. These feelings weren’t meant to last, so it was better not to give in to any foolish emotions.

“I’m leaving,” Jihoon said. He couldn’t do this talk anymore. 

“Are you running away? Don’t you dare, Woozi!” Minghao grabbed his arm to hold the designer back but Jihoon ripped it out of the taller one’s grip harshly. 

“Watch me! I’m tired and annoyed by this party. I don’t need you and I don’t need him. You can all just fuck off!”

Lies. Lies. Lies. So many lies.

Jihoon didn’t want to be alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jihoon stomped down the stairs to the underground parking lot of the hall where his fashion show had taken place in. When he had reached the end of the staircase, he heard another set of footsteps and turned around by reflex.

“Are you running away from me?”

Jihoon felt his eye twitching in annoyance at the question. It was the same thing he heard just a couple of minutes ago but this time it wasn’t coming from Minghao but from the very person, he was trying to avoid.

“Are you stalking me?” Jihoon said harshly and started walking in the direction of his car. He opened his purse with shaking hands to get his car key out but it fell down, sliding over the floor. Soonyoung caught up to the designer at that moment and picked the key up.

“Let’s have a talk, Jihoon,” the taller one told him while reaching for Woozi’s hand to place the key inside. “Like in old times.”

Jihoon was reacting to Soonyoung’s touch at once, jerking his hand away like it had been burned by fire. Just a little touch was almost too much for him to handle. “We aren’t who we were back then. We can’t turn back time. There is nothing we have to talk about.”

Woozi didn’t even know himself why these words were coming out of his mouth. He could fill a whole book with the things he wanted to tell Soonyoung but saying nothing was easier - running away was easier.

“You always have nothing to say when it’s important. Just like the day I told you I got an offer from a model agency in the US.”

Soonyoung hit the bull’s eye with his words and it made Jihoon feel like an even bigger idiot. The anger inside of him boiled over once more and made him say something very unreasonable. “Fuck off, Hoshi. You probably can find a hot model upstairs to spend the night with. I’m done with you.”

“That’s low down, even for you. You wouldn’t be so cruel if there really was nothing between us anymore. I know you Jihoon, I can read you like a book.”

“You know nothing, you fucker. If you knew what was going on then you would have…” Jihoon stopped himself before the words could slip off his lips. He could never admit out loud the things going through his head.

“What would I have done then? What Jihoon?” Soonyoung took a step closer and Jihoon took at once a step back. 

‘You would have come back to me so I could tell you I was in the wrong. I’m bad at recognizing feelings, showing them, and even worse at talking about them. But I always loved you and waited for you. I’m sorry that I was a coward who didn’t have the courage to go after you. I had been too afraid of rejection,’ should have been Jihoon’s answer but instead, panic rose up in the designer, so he turned around and opened the door of his sports car hastily. He locked it immediately from the inside and started the engine with shaking hands. He could hear Soonyoung screaming his name and banging against the window but he paid it no mind. He started the engine and drove off, leaving Soonyoung behind alone.

Two years had been a long time. Jihoon was too afraid that they couldn’t mend their connection anymore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as Jihoon stepped into his flat, he threw the door shut and slid down the wall. His whole chest was hurting and it was difficult to breathe. His mind told him that he did the right thing but his heart protested and he knew very well at this point that he wasn’t immune to the opinion of his heart.

Jihoon closed his eyes. The only thing he heard was his unsteady breathing and the loud ticking of the clock on the wall. He was alone and once again he had no one else to blame but himself. He dropped to the side and lay on the cold floor of his living room.

How could Soonyoung just return and behave like nothing had happened? Jihoon felt so hurt and maybe he should have told the model exactly that but after all this time he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t easily trust Soonyoung again and tell him how badly he had been coping with his absence. Maybe he would feel better if he would patch up things with the model but he couldn’t stand the thought that their time together as well as their time apart didn’t matter anymore to Soonyoung. He had just wanted a talk like in old times, probably having moved on from Jihoon a long time ago.

The thought agitated Jihoon. He rolled over the floor a few times and finally rolled himself together into a ball, trying to clear his mind and forget about Soonyoung but it was impossible - it just hurt too much. The thorn in his heart was still deeply stuck and he had no way to ease the pain.

While going through a never-ending agony, Jihoon heard the sound of the buttons of his key lock being pushed. He rolled around and looked at that door that slowly opened. Jihoon was sure that it shouldn’t be allowed for Soonyoung to appear for the second time this day in front of him. It wasn’t fair that the model saw him at his lowest when he couldn’t provide him any healing. For a short moment, Jihoon thought it would be nice if Soonyoung could hug him now like he had always done two years ago - but it was just a childish fantasy, the reality was much too harsh for silly thoughts like this.

Jihoon got up from the floor hastily and pushed all confused thoughts aside. “How the fuck did you get inside?”

Soonyoung closed the door behind him and gave Jihoon a strange look. The designer thought his gaze seemed almost worried. “Why were you lying on the floor?”

“None of your damn business! I asked you how you got inside!”

“You’re still living in the same flat as two years ago. We came here once because you wanted to pick up something. Do you remember? You left me in front of the door.” Of course, Jihoon remembered. He remembered every single moment he spent with Soonyoung and it wasn’t pleasant while dealing with a broken heart. If the situation wouldn’t have been so serious, Jihoon might have laughed about the bitterness in Soonyoung’s voice when he said the last sentence. Not because Jihoon thought it was funny that Soonyoung was angry about being left outside of his flat, but over the fact that Jihoon had never acknowledged what the model had wanted.

Jihoon suddenly remembered how Soonyoung had asked him two years ago when they were in Hongkong to hang out together outside of work but Jihoon had simply brushed it off. He had been so blind for Soonyoung’s advances when they had been completely obvious - or maybe he hadn’t wanted to see them because Jihoon didn’t know how to deal with feelings. It had been easier that way two years ago.

Soonyoung waited for Jihoon to say something but the designer just shrugged, not knowing what to answer, so Soonyoung started talking once more. “And the lock of the door… maybe you should have chosen as code something different than my birthday.”

Jihoon was speechless. He hadn’t thought that setting Soonyoung’s birthday as his entrance door’s code would come biting him in the ass one day. He had done it way back when Soonyoung had started working for him simply because it had given him a good feeling. His muse had opened up a new world to him as a designer back then and it had been a completely rational decision to put Soonyoung’s birthday as his lock code - at least that’s what he had believed two years ago, now he wasn’t so sure anymore when still having the same code while suffering every day from a broken heart. 

“How do you explain that you have my birthday set as code but say you are done with me?”

“You are my muse, you know that.” Jihoon ran a hand through his hair, feeling very irritated. He knew that no matter what he told Soonyoung now, the model wouldn’t believe him. He would keep on asking uncomfortable questions and Jihoon didn’t feel like explaining himself right now - maybe he would never be ready to discuss things with Soonyoung.

“Does every designer set the birthday of his muse as the code to his flat?”

Jihoon cleared his throat and looked away, the clock on the wall ticking away suddenly much more interesting than the unbelieving eyes of the model in front of him. “Think whatever you want, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“That’s what you keep on telling yourself, that nothing and no one matters to you. But it’s only a facade, Jihoon. In reality, you aren’t like this. You want to be accepted and loved.” Soonyoung sounded so nice and soft. Jihoon turned his head around again and glared at the model. Soonyoung had been away for two years but he still knew him all too well. It made Woozi so, so angry that he still knew him better than most people.

“The fuck I want that! Don’t talk like you know me! We are nothing more than strangers right now.”

“You’re lying. I know you are lying and you know you are lying. Stop it, Jihoon.” Soonyoung took a step closer but just like before in the parking lot, Jihoon took immediately a step back. He knew his mind would shut down when Soonyoung came too close. 

“And you stop telling me what to do and what to feel! This is all meaningless.”

“Why is it meaningless?” Soonyoung asked him, his gaze heavy. Jihoon finally couldn’t take it anymore. He had been holding all his fears, all his emotions in for far too long and he was unable in front of Soonyoung to keep on lying. He was tired of it all. Tired of lying, tired of being sad and angry all the time. Tired of being one-sidedly in love.

“Because you’ll leave me again. You turn me into your friend, make me all soft and stupid for you, and then you leave me. You said you would be my companion, you said you would hold my hand and hug me when I needed it but where were you the last two years when I felt like shit? When nothing I did was ever good enough when each and every day was more stressful than the one before? You weren’t here. I only have my friends at the atelier and my work. You are not part of my life anymore.”

Jihoon felt like laughing about his blunt lie. Soonyoung had been part of his life since the moment they met and that might never change. At least as his muse he would always be in his mind, the memories of the model were bound to linger forever. There was no way he could forget about Soonyoung.

“Why did you never call? I would have come here if I had known you were feeling bad, I would have…”

Jihoon didn’t want to hear that Soonyoung would have come to him if he would have just called. He didn’t want to hear that things could have easily worked out between them when they were standing here now with two years' time between their last meeting. “Why did YOU never call? Why did you never come to me during Fashion Week? Why did you just leave like that? You know how I am. I’m stubborn and stupid and you know I can’t voice my feelings.”

Soonyoung looked taken aback because he probably hadn’t expected to hear something like that from the designer. After all, it was the first time Soonyoung heard him say something about feelings, something along the lines of having not acted the right way. “I’m sorry, Jihoon. I was so hurt when you told me that I was nothing more than business for you. I thought it was a good choice for my career to go to the US and I… I thought you would miss me when I’m gone. I thought you would realize that I was more to you than just a muse. I thought you would call me or stand one day in front of my door and tell me you love me but you didn’t! I only saw how people were praising your work and how tabloid magazines were writing you yet again another lover. This was the only thing I ever heard from you.”

“You were just the same,” Jihoon told the older through gritted teeth. There had been more news like this about Soonyoung than about himself, many more. Even though Jihoon didn’t want to read the articles, he did nevertheless. Every line was still burnt into his mind. And the most awful thing had been the knowledge that it could have been him beside Soonyoung in these articles but he had given that chance away. He had no right to complain.

“I was heartbroken! I tried to forget you somehow!”

‘Did you manage to forget me?’. The question was at the tip of Jihoon’s tongue but he didn’t dare to ask it out loud. Why were they even arguing right now? What sense did it make? What was Soonyoung trying to achieve by coming here? Soonyoung was living in the US now, traveling around the world while working as a model. He would be gone by morning again and leave behind a complete mess Jihoon would need to deal with.

“You should go, Soonyoung. Our relationship is broken beyond repair.”

“No, I won’t leave. I won’t leave again after what you have told me. I’m not gonna make the same mistake twice.” Soonyoung sounded desperate but Jihoon wasn’t sure why. Did the other want to make up for leaving Jihoon alone after having promised to be there for him? Did he just want to redeem himself or was he talking like this because he still had feelings left in his heart? Woozi wasn’t sure, he couldn’t read the emotions in Soonyoung’s eyes. The only thing he knew was the fact that they had both made mistakes. Neither of them had brought up the courage to talk to the other in two years. Soonyoung had been disappointed and bitter while Jihoon had been stubborn and afraid - Jihoon still was stubborn and afraid.

“But this time I want you to leave. LEAVE!!”

“You don’t want me to leave! You are lying again!”

“I’m not!!” Jihoon tried to sound angry but his voice was shaking. Soonyoung smiled at him knowingly.

“Then I’ll show you that you are lying.” Soonyoung took two steps forward and closed the gap between him and Jihoon. He grabbed the designer’s chin and leaned down until their lips were almost touching. Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s breath on his lips and his cologne attacking his senses at once - it was still the same pleasant scent he had smelled so often two years ago. He loved Soonyoung’s scent and he loved the man in front of him. He knew that Soonyoung was giving him a chance to pull back right now but he couldn’t resist the older one. He could scream and lie, run away and feel like drowning in fear but he could never resist Soonyoung when he was that close to him. Jihoon closed his eyes. He had wanted this for far too long.

Jihoon wasn’t sure if it was him or Soonyoung who closed the gap because everything was suddenly moving so fast that the designer’s head was spinning. First, it had been only a gentle brush of lips, just two kinds of warmth mingling, trying to figure out if they fit together. But as soon as Soonyoung had grabbed the back of his head, both of them opened their mouth to dive into a deep kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, neither wanting to back down and it was messy but oh so perfect. Jihoon let his hands roam Soonyoung’s body, trying to feel if he was still the same as two years ago. He wanted to know if this was still the same man he fell in love with, he wanted to know if they were still a good match for each other. He could feel Soonyoung’s muscles being even more defined than before and made a mental note to bear that in mind while designing his next clothes. They need to be perfect for his muse.

Jihoon’s train of thoughts broke when Soonyoung grabbed the designer’s ass and pulled him even closer before letting one hand glide under his shirt to caress his hip the same way he had done two years ago. Soonyoung’s tongue was still eager and hot in his mouth and Jihoon felt like melting under his touch. He couldn’t remember a kiss ever having felt like this before. Maybe because his feelings had always been superficial with other people or because his partner had never felt any real emotions for him. But Soonyoung was different. Jihoon didn’t need to ask anymore if Soonyoung had forgotten him. He could feel it in the model’s kiss that he hadn’t. The designer felt with every touch, every caress that Soonyoung was desperate for his affection. He still liked him, even after all this time. 

And Jihoon? He wanted Soonyoung so much. Too much. He was unable to cope with all the feelings. He thought he had gotten used to the emotions he was holding in his heart for the model but he hadn’t been prepared for being kissed like this. He hadn’t expected how different it would be when his feelings were reciprocated. He didn’t know that his world would come crumbling down and everything beside Soonyoung would cease to exist.

Jihoon wanted to rip his heart out and lay it down in front of Soonyoung so the other could see that it was only beating for him. Unfortunately, that was impossible and his head also had never cooperated well with his heart. So when Soonyoung pulled back, panting, face slightly red but his eyes full of excitement and emotions, Jihoon didn’t know what to say. His heart wanted, wanted, and wanted but his head couldn’t keep up with it. He was confused, close to breaking down and bawling his eyes out because he didn’t know how to handle all the emotions.

“Say that you want me to stay here and I will,” Soonyoung told him, still out of breath. His lips were slightly redder than usual and his eyes glassy, almost unfocused. He looked more breathtaking than Jihoon had ever seen before. He was out of this world beautiful.

“Jihoon, this is the time you have to say something.”

“I can’t…” Jihoon was completely frozen up.

“Don’t you want me to kiss you again? To hug you when you feel bad? To be with you day and night? Don’t you want me to be part of your life again?”

“I’m scared,” Jihoon answered truthfully. He was so scared that they wouldn’t work out and things would get even worse.

“Why?” Soonyoung asked quietly. He didn’t look happy.

“That it won’t work out and that we changed too much. That we’ll both be too busy to have a relationship.”

“We can make it work. Yes, it will not always be easy but if we both make an effort then we’ll be okay.” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon’s arm, holding onto it desperately. Jihoon looked at Soonyoung’s hand for a moment before looking up into his face again.

“You make it sound like work,” Jihoon whispered.

“A relationship is work,” Soonyoung answered soberly. All the excitement and emotions Jihoon had seen earlier in Soonyoung’s eyes died slowly down.

“I don’t need even more work.”

Soonyoung’s hand fell off his arm and he took a step back in irritation. “Jihoon, why are you making it so complicated?” 

Jihoon laughed bitterly about Soonyoung’s words. These were the same words he had told the model two years ago. He didn’t know they could hurt that much.

“Why are you making it so easy? You come here after two years and expect everything to just fall into place as you want it to but you can’t simply rewind time. I can’t trust you.”

It was a sad truth on top of all the worries and fears Jihoon already had. They had been apart for such a long time that he couldn’t trust Soonyoung the same way he had done two years ago.

“I don’t know what to tell you any more at this point, Jihoon,” Soonyoung said tiredly. He looked like he had given up. “Okay, I’ll leave then. Maybe you are right. It might have been delusional to believe that we could work out. ”

Once more Jihoon’s foolishness was standing in his way of finding complete happiness. Was he a masochist for trying so hard to keep happiness away? A long time ago, he had always thought it was for the best to be alone. Then Jun came along, followed by his other team members and he had noticed that it was better to have people around whom he could and always count on. Together was better than being alone. Finally, he had met Soonyoung, who had broken down all the walls he built around him faster than anyone else, who had given him warmth, affection, and peace of mind. Woozi had been stupid to not realize how important Soonyoung had really become in his life. He was an irreplaceable presence to Jihoon. Minghao had been right, he needed Soonyoung. He could function without him but there would always be a hole in his heart he couldn’t fill up no matter how hard he tried. 

Yes, two years had been a long time but it helped him to finally figure out who he really was. He liked being with his friends and he wanted to be together with someone he loved. He wanted someone by his side who understood him and simply be with him unconditionally. Jihoon wasn’t always right, he had an unreasonably bad temper and was by no means the faultless human being he wanted to be for so long. He was the star designer Woozi but he was also simply Jihoon - and Soonyoung had accepted him just like that. It would be foolish to let him leave on a bad note a second time. Soonyoung had gathered his courage and came to him, so now it was his turn to be brave and not make the same stupid mistake a second time - even if it would be so much easier than admitting his feelings and fighting his fears.

But even if he was scared, trust could be built up once again and his tired heart could heal with time. He just needed to give it a try and not run away for once.

Jihoon watched the model walking to the door slowly. It reminded the designer so much of the scene two years ago when Soonyoung had left his office for good. Jihoon’s mind had been battling an internal fight, not able to decide if he should speak up or not. But seeing Soonyoung now leave the same way he had done two years ago, unhappy, tired, and hopeless made Jihoon finally realize he shouldn’t keep quiet. He shouldn’t regret his actions a second time. For once he needed to have courage, not the courage of a designer but the courage to say what he had been hiding in his heart for a long time. 

“I love you, Soonyoung,” Jihoon said in a surprisingly steady voice. The confession took a heavy weight off his mind. It almost felt like he had been trapped in a dark room and now he had stepped back into the sun after a very long time. He should have expressed his feelings out loud much earlier. He really had been a coward.

The model stopped his step and only turned around after taking a couple of deep breaths. Soonyoung suddenly looked much younger, more vulnerable. He was hurt and scared as well, Jihoon noticed that for the first time this evening.

“Why are you telling me this now?”

“I thought you needed to know.” It was only a half-truth because Jihoon also _wanted_ the model to know. It was Jihoon’s attempt to show Soonyoung that he did care after being nothing but a scared coward. Soonyoung deserved to know that he had been right, that it hadn’t been just a business relationship between them, also not only friendship. It had been love; for a very long time. He hoped that admitting his feelings out loud could turn into healing for both of them. He hoped that the wounds weren’t too deep to heal.

Soonyoung didn’t say anything for a long time. When he finally started talking again, Jihoon was holding his breath, scared he would get turned down. “I’ll spend the night here and maybe we can see clearer tomorrow morning.”

Jihoon finally started breathing again. This was the best outcome he could have hoped for. It would give them time to calm down and think things through. He was still shaken up, not functioning properly. It would be stupid to make any rash decisions right now. It would be insanity to blindly separate again but jumping right into a relationship was also impossible when both of them were still hurt and scared. They needed time to fix this.

“Sleep with me,” Jihoon muttered while looking at the floor. 

Soonyoung cleared his throat loudly. When Woozi looked up, all nervousness left him because of the stupid expression on Soonyoung’s face. “Jihoon, maybe we should wait a bit with that. Don’t get me wrong, I do want you, but...”

Before Soonyoung could finish the sentence, Jihoon had already hit his arm lightly. “Shut up! I mean sleep! Sleep in sleep! Like we did before together.”

Soonyoung chuckled and he finally looked relaxed. “Okay, let’s go to sleep then.”

They were still far away from being okay but Jihoon saw the first time hope to get rid of the heavy chains around his heart. He wasn’t sure if they would manage the distance between them and if their feelings were enough to pull through and start a relationship. But right at this moment, it was enough for him that Soonyoung was by his side, that he was real and smiling at him the same way he had done two years ago.

Jihoon hoped they could be alright again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It wasn’t easy at the beginning. They spent some quality time together when Soonyoung visited Seoul, went on dates, and hung out in Jihoon’s office or his flat. But they also argued and fought, were angry and mean to the other. Soonyoung left but he came back again and again and again until Jihoon wasn’t scared anymore. Not of the distance and not of the effort he had to put into what they tried to have and most of all he wasn’t afraid of allowing himself to really love Soonyoung. One day at the beginning of January all dark thoughts faded into nothingness when Soonyoung once again visited him. It was difficult for Jihoon to put a finger on what made the difference that day but he suddenly just knew that they were going to be alright - that this was meant to be and they wouldn’t separate easily again. It turned into the first day Jihoon told Soonyoung to sleep with him but they did everything but sleep that night.

All regrets had faded away over the last weeks and left were only faint scars on Jihoon’s heart. He was sure all of them would vanish into nothingness soon.

It was the beginning of March now and one of the most important days for Jihoon in the year. Today he would not only present his new collection but would walk down the red carpet of his fashion show with Soonyoung by his side as well. It would be the first time they would go as a couple to an event together, making their relationship official. It all sounded sweet and exciting but Jihoon was everything but excited at the moment because he had to leave the house soon but something was missing - or better said, someone was missing.

Jihoon had taken care all morning of the preparations for the fashion show and went at half-past four back to his flat to pick up Soonyoung but the model was nowhere to be found. They needed to leave in 40 minutes to make it in time to walk the red carpet. Jihoon was already calling Soonyoung for the third time now and close to a mental breakdown. After the 5th ring, the model finally picked up the phone.

“Where the hell are you? We have to walk the red carpet in one hour and you are still not here!”

“I know, I’m sorry, baby,” Soonyoung told him happily. Jihoon noticed that Soonyoung was in the car because he could hear the beeping of his indicator.

“I’m not your fucking baby! You better come here this instance. Do you hear me? THIS INSTANCE.” Jihoon felt like wringing Soonyoung’s neck. He didn’t understand how the model could be calm and happy even in the most stressful situations.

“You didn’t complain when I called you baby yesterday while we fucked in your office.” Flashes of their hurried lovemaking on the couch in his office were invading Jihoon’s mind at once. Soonyoung had only arrived yesterday in Korea again and went straight from the airport to Jihoon’s office. They hadn’t seen each other for almost three weeks and both had been desperate and horny but Jihoon was busy with preparing the fashion show so they had to make it really quick. It left Jihoon longing for more but he was sure they would have a lot of time to themselves after the fashion show was over.

“I’m going insane! I’m serious! You know how much I hate this red carpet shit, it’s stressing me out. I need you here.” In reality, Jihoon didn’t hate walking the red carpet at all. He was just nervous today because he wasn’t used to having someone by his side. Also, he didn’t like the fact that he had to leave his team behind alone for a longer time than usual because he needed to pick up Soonyoung who had been busy in the morning with a job. Simply picking him up actually wasn’t enough. Jihoon had returned this early to his flat because he still had something to give to the model before the fashion show started.

Jihoon walked around in circles in his living room until exactly seven minutes later the door to his flat opened. Soonyoung stepped inside practically glowing while smiling happily. The model’s black hair was shining in the neon light of Jihoon’s flat, the designer had turned on already because it was a rather cloudy day. Woozi had been surprised when Soonyoung visited him around six weeks ago spotting his new black hair color for the first time. Jihoon hadn’t seen the model like this since he had met him back at the convenience store. No matter how good Soonyoung looked with other hair colors as well, Jihoon still liked the model with black hair the most; maybe because he had met him with this hair color. He didn’t tell Soonyoung about favoring his black hair but the knowing smile Soonyoung spotted that day told him that the model had figured out his thoughts at once. He did that far too often.

Jihoon was sure Soonyoung had also figured out that the designer had colored his hair silver some weeks ago in remembrance of Soonyoung’s hair color when he was still modeling for him. Jihoon was far sappier than he would ever admit, always doing very stupid things while being lovestruck. 

“Where were you??? You should have finished your job some time ago already!! I thought I'd get a heart attack when you weren’t in the flat when I arrived. Never do that to me again!” Jihoon rushed forward and shook his boyfriend by the shoulders who immediately grabbed one of his hands gently to calm him down.

“Sorry, Jihoonie. But I have a surprise for you. Do you want to see it?” Soonyoung flashed him a big smile and weaved a folder in front of Jihoon. He took a paper out of it and handed it over to the designer who grabbed it in annoyance. He read through the document and Jihoon’s mouth fell open when he finally understood what he was holding in his hands.

“It’s a contract for the biggest model agency in South Korea…”

Soonyoung laughed excitedly and took the paper out of Jihoon’s hands to put it back into the folder. “Bingo! I paid the fee for the release clause in my old contract. It was pretty expensive but who needs money when I can spend more time with you? The last weeks have been so stressful for both of us and we can finally calm down a bit like this. I have more freedom now and can take only the jobs I want and if I want to spend time with you, I can just skip on work for a while. Also, I kind of expect to be busy as the model of a certain well-known Korean designer.”

“I don’t know who you are talking about…,” Jihoon murmured, still overwhelmed by the news that Soonyoung wouldn’t be gone all the time from now on. They would finally have more time for each other and could really grow into their relationship, which had been difficult before because they sometimes hadn’t seen each other for three weeks in a row and the time they had together in Korea had been also very limited. Soonyoung had never been able to stay longer than four days in a row. It had been frustrating, to say the least.

“Good surprise?” Soonyoung asked him excitedly and Jihoon couldn’t help grinning as well.

“The best. The last two months had been crazy but you know what? It was still worth it. I don’t care how long you are gone as long as you are always coming back to me. But of course, I prefer it when you stay here by my side.”

Soonyoung pulled him into a hug and gave him a few little kisses on the top of his head. “You became soft, Woozi.”

“Only for you… and only sometimes! Which is not right now! We still have to go to that fashion show, so you better hurry up and get ready this instance!” Jihoon said and pushed Soonyoung away. He tried to glare at his boyfriend but was still much too happy to pull it off right.

“Calm down, I only have to change my clothes. My hair and makeup are already done. Changing clothes doesn’t take more than 10 minutes… How about we use the remaining time for something relaxing?” There was a suggestive smile on Soonyoung’s lips and while Jihoon was indeed very weak for the taller one’s advances, he wasn’t in the mood at the moment. He had other things on his mind, so he simply rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Get ready, Hosh. I’m not gonna ruin my clothes and you better take care of the clothes you’ll wear too. It took me forever to finish them.”

“What took you so long?” Soonyoung asked and cocked his head to the side like he always did when he was curious about something.

“I tailored them,” Jihoon said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“You did what?” Soonyoung looked completely shocked. If Jihoon wouldn’t have been so stressed out, he would have probably laughed loudly about the stupid look on his boyfriend’s face.

“I know how to sew, okay? I did nothing else but sewing since I was 12 years old,” Jihoon said while folding his arms over his chest. 

“But you always give your designs to a tailor now.”

Soonyoung was right. He didn’t have the time anymore to sew his designs but that didn’t mean he would forever stay away from a sewing machine. He actually missed sewing and it had been fun to make the suit for Soonyoung. He hadn’t even noticed that he hadn’t slept for two days straight. Jun had to practically drag him home at one point because he had been working on the suit like an obsessed person.

“I wanted this suit to be special because it will be the first time we’ll go as a couple to an event.”

Soonyoung lunged forward and pulled him into a tight hug while giggling like an insane person. “I love you so much, do you know that?”

Instead of hugging his boyfriend as well, he pushed him away slightly and fixed the silver suit he was wearing. When he finished smoothing out the creases, he looked up at Soonyoung while raising one eyebrow. “Then why are you still not kissing me?”

Soonyoung grinned at him for a moment before his face turned very serious. This happened from time to time and it never failed to make Jihoon’s heart beat faster because Soonyoung wanted to show him like this that his love wasn’t just a joke to him. The model carefully took Jihoon’s face into both hands and leaned slowly down to give him a gentle kiss. Neither of them closed their eyes because they wanted to see every little emotion in the gaze of the other - and there were so many of them. Love, adoration, passion, and trust.

It was insanity to Jihoon that his feelings for Soonyoung didn’t fade at all but they only seemed to become stronger every time he saw his boyfriend. Over the last few months, he had discovered things about Soonyoung that hadn’t been there before. He seemed to be more settled down now. He knew perfectly well who he was and what he wanted in life. He was professional and hard in his job, often discussing for hours with his manager over the telephone. At first, Jihoon thought he wouldn’t be able to cope with that “new” Soonyoung but he noticed fast that he loved him all the same. He loved Soonyoung’s new ruthless professionalism as much as he loved his happy smile when he was eating his favorite food. He loved the tired but all the same cute look on the model’s face when he arrived after a long flight in Jihoon’s flat. He loved every stupid quirk the older one had and Jihoon knew that he was utterly whipped, forever doomed to be unable to get out of Soonyoung’s magic spell - not that he even wanted to get out of it.

As if Soonyoung could read his thoughts, the model's lips turned into a smile while kissing Jihoon. He pulled back and gave Woozi a small kiss on the nose. “I can’t wait to wear the suit you made all by yourself. I’m gonna tell it to every reporter I’ll meet.”

“Not funny!” Jihoon hit his boyfriend lightly on the arm but there was no malice in his voice.

“I didn’t mean it as a joke. Everyone should know what a great person you are.”

Jihoon snorted. “I don’t care what the other’s think about me. I only care about my family and my team.”

“Which category do I belong in?” Soonyoung asked him eagerly and Jihoon knew very well that it was an unnecessary question. His boyfriend was aware of which place he was holding in his heart.

“Isn’t it obvious? And now go and change your clothes. They are hanging in the bedroom. Hurry, we don’t have much time left.”

Soonyoung pouted but still left for the bedroom to finally change his clothes. Jihoon felt slightly nervous and went to the mirror to check his appearance. He fixed some strands of silver hair that had fallen out of place but save for that his look was still fine. He smiled at his reflection but felt silly for doing so. He turned around again and went back to walking in circles through the room.

He was curious if Soonyoung would like the suit he had made for him. He was sure that Soonyoung would like anything he designed for him simply because he was in love and saw things through rose-colored glasses. Still, he hoped that the other wouldn’t just like the suit but really love it because he put so much thought, work and heart into the clothes.

Soonyoung came back into the room and Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat. He looked fabulous. Jihoon had chosen a matte dark blue fabric because he knew that the model liked blue the most. On the end of the sleeves, he had sewn with black garn tiger stripes into the fabric. It had been an indescribable amount of work and precision.

“Do you like the suit?” Jihoon tried to ask nonchalantly but sounded all too eager.

“It’s perfect. I don’t even know how you made all of this. It must have been so much work.” Soonyoung walked to the big mirror in the living room and looked at himself in awe. It was rare for Woozi to see Soonyoung this shocked. He couldn’t help feeling proud of his achievement.

“You look perfect in it. I’m glad you like it.” 

Jihoon stepped close to Soonyoung so they were both being reflected in the mirror. It was satisfying for the designer how good they looked together. The differences in size, skin, and hair color were all too perfect and the dark blue fabric of Soonyoung’s suit was a nice contrast to Jihoon’s pale silver one as well.

“I can’t believe you even put tiger stripes on the sleeves.”

“It’s an ode to our first meeting and to the name I gave to you.” Jihoon smiled at their reflection and Soonyoung immediately laid an arm around his back, pulling the designer even closer to him.

“You were the one who made me the person I am now,” Soonyoung said softly. Jihoon couldn’t help but chuckle deeply. He was right in a way but most of all it had been Soonyoung’s hard work that had paved his way to success.

“And you made me into an actual person. Before, I was just a devil king.”

“Nooo, you were just good at hiding your good sides. When I think about it, you still are good at it,” Soonyoung told him jokingly and Woozi had to laugh out loud. “I love it when you smile. You’re perfect, Jihoonie.”

The designer shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “No, I’m not. I’m far away from being perfect and you know that.”

Soonyoung looked dissatisfied with Jihoon’s words. He was knitting his brows in concentration for a moment before coming up with an answer. “Then you are the most perfect imperfection that ever existed.”

Jihoon suddenly had to think of Minghao who had told him all of Soonyoung’s flaws when he saw him for the very first time. Neither of them was perfect but his boyfriend was right, to him he was the most perfect imperfection.

“Thank you, that’s… yeah, thank you.” Jihoon was strangely at a loss for words noticing how perfect imperfection could be. 

“Did I make you embarrassed? Wow, I thought that day would never come.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes and shoved Soonyoung away to walk to the table and pick up his grey sunglasses. “I don’t even know how to be embarrassed, don’t be ridiculous. I was just flustered because you are the same for me. Whatever others may say about you, for me you are perfect.”

“Aww, Jihoonie’s being all lovey-dovey today.” Soonyoung reached forward to pinch Jihoon’s cheek but the smaller one swatted his boyfriend’s arm successfully away.

“Shut it if you don’t want me to break your legs,” Jihoon hissed while putting the sunglasses on his nose.

“But I know you would never do that. You love me too much,” Soonyoung told him and simply pulled the glasses off Jihoon’s face again and laid them back on the table. “You’re so tense. What are you worried about? I won't leave your side. And if someone is mean to my Jihoonie, I’ll punch them in the face”

“Are you crazy??” Jihoon screeched. He noticed his uncharacteristic reaction at once and cleared his throat loudly. “I’m the demon king, don’t try stealing my title.”

“Demon king is a very unfitting nickname for you. How about kitten?”

There was a sly smile on Soonyoung’s lips and Jihoon knew it would be better to not ask about the stupid pet name he just came up with but the designer’s curiosity won over his rationality in the end. 

“Why kitten?” 

“You’re moody, you like to sleep when you are not busy and you purr so prettily when I pleasure your sweet spot.” Soonyoung grinned widely at Jihoon and the designer felt like slapping his boyfriend.

“Shut up you idiot,” Woozi said harshly but it only made Soonyoung laugh more widely. He sneaked an arm again around the designer and pulled him close.

“You’re not even denying it. Makes me want to do things to you,” Soonyoung whispered into his ear. Jihoon felt arousal burning up inside of him, simmering right under his skin. Soonyoung was attractive when he was overly confident. Jihoon couldn’t decide if he felt more like letting the model have his way or throw him onto the table to wipe that smirk off his face.

“And you think I’m in the mood to let you top today?”

“I would be open to other suggestions too,” Soonyoung told him, still a lazy smirk on his lips. He knew that Soonyoung wasn’t joking because the model was the one compromising more in their relationship, always being aware of Jihoon’s current mood. But Soonyoung seemed eager to top today and Jihoon couldn’t really decide what he wanted either way. He might as well give in to the models wishes today - but not without putting up a little fight because Jihoon just couldn’t resist playing hard to get most of the time. Their sex life was very uncomplicated and fun. The only problem was that they had too little time with Soonyoung being away more than he was in Korea but that would hopefully change now.

“Let’s talk about it after the show is over. This is really not the right time,” Jihoon said but Soonyoung was unfaced. He leaned forward to kiss him messily, their tongues battling for dominance. Jihoon sighed into the kiss and gave up on fighting back. Soonyoung noticed it at once and hummed happily into the kiss. He pulled back after a moment and started to kiss slowly down Jihoon’s throat. He opened the two first buttons on the designer’s shirt to suck lazily at his collarbone. Jihoon was tempted against all reason to sink to his knees and suck Soonyoung off but as a designer, he just couldn’t forget about his upcoming fashion show. 

“S-stop it, ahh… we have to leave...,” the designer breathed out, trying to push his boyfriend away but he didn’t budge. He nipped once more at the red mark he left on the pale skin before closing the buttons of Jihoon’s shirt again.

“You’re no fun. But okay, let’s continue this later.” Soonyoung leaned down and picked up Jihoon’s glasses again and handed them over to the designer who still felt slightly breathless.

Jihoon tried to fix his appearance once more in front of the mirror but this time far more strands of hair had fallen out of place so he had to hurry to the bathroom and fix his hair with some gel. When he came back into the living room, Soonyoung was leaning relaxed against the door. His eyes lit up when he saw the designer and he winked him over.

When Jihoon stood in front of his boyfriend, Soonyoung held his hand out and the designer stared at it for a while before grabbing it with his own. Their fingers intertwined and Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s warmth calming him down at once. Soonyoung’s magic power never failed to amaze Woozi. He smiled to himself while thinking these strange thoughts and opened the door of his flat.

They walked hand in hand beside each other down the corridor. Both of them were using the same pace, enjoying the closeness of the other. Their tempo had been messed up for a long time, they went through ups and down, many misunderstandings and miscommunications but now they were finally on the same page, not running away anymore but facing all troubles straight on together.

When they stepped out of the building, the limousine they had ordered was still nowhere to be seen. They waited on the sidewalk and Jihoon was bobbing up and down slightly while swinging their intertwined hands back and forth. He suddenly remembered he had forgotten to tell his boyfriend something.

“Soonyoung,” he said and stopped all his movements. The model turned his head around at once. There was a content smile on his lips.

“Hmm?”

“I decided on the concept of my next collection.”

Soonyoung looked surprised but eager at the same time. “What will it be? Something abstract as avant garde simplicity again?”

Jihoon shook his head in amusement. “No, the concept will be love.”

Soonyoung hummed lowly and squeezed Jihoon’s hand reassuringly. “That’s a good concept.” 

It was true that high fashion should be eye-catching and make people stand out in the crowd. People didn’t need to understand the designer’s intent but maybe for once, it would be okay if Woozi created something that would be relatable to all people. It was love that made Jihoon keep going every day with full power, it was love that made him more creative than ever before and he wanted to put that feeling now into his designs as well. He wanted to give back a bit of the joy he was feeling every day.

And maybe he simply wanted to dedicate a whole collection openly to Soonyoung. Every collection he had designed since meeting his muse had been for Soonyoung but he had always kept that to himself. Now he was finally free of the chains around his heart and could openly admit to his feelings. It was the most exhilarating feeling in the world.

Love was indeed a good concept.

TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) I first wanted to post this last week but I decided that with the comeback it wasn’t really the time to upload something, also I wanted to take time writing this chapter. While putting out content fast is nice, really taking my time while writing certain things is more important to me. When I have more time, I can really think things through and improve the text. This chapter wasn’t an easy one to write with the angst and the emotions but it’s okay I guess? It’s no superb poetic but maybe written a bit better than some of my other stuff in some aspects. Or maybe not? Maybe I tried too hard to make this nice. Could also have turned out awful lol. It’s difficult for me to see at the end of a chapter if it’s good or not.
> 
> How did you like the chapter? I think many might have expected them to get together as soon as they met again and that’s what I had actually planned too. When I first came up with this story, their meeting ended up in a smut scene. But while thinking about it again, it didn’t feel like the right thing to do because Jihoon lacked trust at that point and while he certainly loved Soonyoung, it would have been strange for them to get together as soon as they met again. So the whole thing turned into an anti-climax, I guess. But for me, it was simply nicer and more believable with the situation they had been in, that they took their time to get to know the other again and start a relationship a bit later when they both had the necessary trust that it can work out. I know many people prefer it simpler than that but simple never has been my thing. I guess this whole thing turned out more angsty than most people might have expected when it had been just fun and light at the start. This final chapter was just a lot going through Jihoon’s tangled up thoughts until he finally decided to be brave and not run away anymore. I believe it might have been slightly dull for some people to read but for me, it has been interesting to write.
> 
> It has been quite a while for me that I have written such emotional stuff so it has been fun for me. I hope the ending made up for all the angst (somehow maybe a bit?). I tried to give this a very long and detailed last scene that would make the reader leave the story on a good note. 
> 
> And now what? After teasing on their sexual life in the end, I feel very much obligated to add an extra smut chapter haha. It should be fun because of their easy switch dynamic here. Very different from the smut I normally write. I’m still contemplating a bit adding a smut chapter because the story is also nice as it is and I don’t know how to feel clouding it up with a thousand smut tags again lol. If I would add the chapter, it would be the direct continuation, so the evening of the fashion show. Would you be interested in that? I already wrote a bit of it in a draft and smut is not heavy to write so I could probably do it easily in between my other stories.
> 
> Either way, I hope you had fun with the story one way or the other. Thanks for all the feedback. I appreciate a lot <3 Please leave kudos or a little comment if you liked the story and update me on your thoughts about the additional chapter :D
> 
> Take care and see you in one of my other stories or in the extra chapter of PI if I’ll upload that one day!


	4. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra chapter for Perfect Imperfection which is not necessary to read. The actual story is only the first three chapters. This one is just an additional chapter with lots of smut so if you’re not comfortable with that, please skip :) Also please check the tags :))

Jihoon got out of the limousine, straightened his suit before taking a step aside to let Soonyoung out of the car. It was a flurry of camera flashes and Jihoon needed to blink a few times to get used to the bright lights. He looked to his side where Soonyoung was already standing tall and handsome. He flashed him a wide smile and all of Jihoon’s worries were fading away. While posing for the press with Soonyoung at his side, Woozi felt unusually calm. Maybe it was Soonyoung’s healing magic being at work again or maybe it was the dashing smile he always gave the designer when he was looking at him, instead of the cameras. Jihoon never could get enough of seeing Soonyoung smile because it was proof that the model was happy and Jihoon wanted his muse to be only happy from now on.

The interviews with the reporters after walking down the red carpet had been anything but professional. While Jihoon tried to soberly talk about his new collection, the reporters were only interested in Soonyoung’s and his relationship. The designer had expected such a reaction, so he tried to keep his calm and avoid the too personal questions and instead talk about his collection even when the reporters didn’t want to hear it.

Next to Jihoon, Soonyoung was giving interviews of his own and the designer felt like sighing out loud when his boyfriend indeed went around telling everyone that Woozi had made his suit by hand himself. Soonyoung had no filter while talking and as much as Jihoon wanted to hate it, he just couldn’t be angry with the model - not when Soonyoung took from time to time a step closer to gently brush his fingertips reassuringly against Jihoon’s hand. The loving gesture never failed to make the designer smile and he knew he must have looked like a lovestruck fool in front of the reporters. And the surprising thing was, it didn’t bother him one bit.

As soon as they finished the interviews, Jihoon rushed backstage to check on the preparations of the fashion show. His heart started pounding in anxiety and guilt erratically in his chest. While he had picked up Soonyoung and walked down the red carpet, his team had done all of his work. Minghao had assured him earlier they would be alright and Jihoon should take all the time he needed because it was important for Soonyoung and him. Still, while hurrying backstage, Woozi couldn’t help but wonder if he put a too big burden on his team; this was his fashion show after all.

When Jihoon arrived in the big hall, everything was a mess like always. People were running around left and right, it was loud and chaotic. Woozi searched at once for his assistant in the crowd and found him rather fast. To his surprise, Minghao was standing very relaxed at the side with a glass of mineral water in his hand. Jihoon sprinted over to his assistant at once.

“How is it going? What did I miss?” The designer asked slightly out of breath. Minghao on the other side looked completely unconcerned.

“Everything is peachy. Don’t worry, Woozi. How was the red carpet?”

“Yeah, yeah, fine but how are things here? Is everything in order?” Jihoon looked around and it looked like complete chaos to him. It was difficult to believe that everything was just peachy.

“I said that everything is well, didn’t I? Already when you left most things were in order. Seungkwan and Chan worked hard on fixing the clothes and I dare to say that there is no work left for you to do anymore. You can check on the models and outfits again if everything is to your liking but that’s really everything you have to do. Woozi, we have been doing this job for some years already and this wasn’t our first fashion show. You can leave us alone for two hours without everything going down the drain.”

Jihoon scratched his head listening to the true words of his assistant. “I know! I know but I still felt guilty for leaving such a long time right before the show will start.”

“But from the look on your boyfriend's face, it must have been worth it.” Minghao pointed behind Jihoon and when the designer turned around he saw Soonyoung talking to Chan animatedly close by. He had the biggest smile on his lips and was practically glowing.

Jihoon cleared his throat loudly and tried to be not affected by the beautiful sight of his boyfriend. “Yes, I guess it was worth it.”

“The suit also came out well. Soonyoung must be so happy you did that for him.”

Jihoon normally had no problem with getting praised for his work but this was affecting him in a strange way. He was avoiding Minghao’s gaze and instead kept on looking at Soonyoung. “He said he likes it.”

“That’s probably an understatement.” Minghao chuckled but Jihoon still refused to look at his assistant. He shrugged coldly, still trying to appear not affected.

“I’m going to look at the models now. There is not a lot of time left.”

Minghao laughed loudly, probably because he knew that Jihoon was feeling slightly embarrassed about the whole topic. “Yes, of course, you should check on the models, Woozi. Work first, fun later.”

Jihoon made a sour face and walked off. Maybe one day he would learn to be more open with his feelings in front of others but that day wasn’t today. First of all, he needed to check if his fashion show would go as planned and if everything was in place.

It was just like Minghao said. Work first, fun later - and he was betting on having lots of fun after the show was over. After all, Soonyoung and he still had to make up for the three weeks the model had been away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The fashion show went by without any problems or whatsoever. Woozi was happy that his designs seemed to be once more well-received. The show had been a big spectacle without any noticeable mistakes and Jihoon and his designs were the stars of the evening. When Woozi came out on the runway and saw Soonyoung standing in the audience, clapping his hands with a big smile on his face, he knew that only one thing had been missing to complete his fashion show - the one model he wanted the most to wear his clothes. But when Soonyoung and he had made up last year, the models for the show had been booked already and for Soonyoung it also had been difficult to make time for the preparations of Woozi’s fashion show. It had been a mutual agreement that it still wasn’t the right time for Soonyoung to return on Woozi’s catwalk but the designer was sure the next show would be different. Soonyoung would finally return where he belonged, on the catwalk of his fashion show, wearing his clothes he had all designed while thinking of his muse.

As much as the show had been a spectacle, the aftershow party had been nothing but dull. Jihoon was doing his usual rounds talking to celebrities and other designers. The crowd of people who wanted to talk to him never seemed to decrease at all. He had been talking non-stop to clients and colleagues when he excused himself to go to the toilet. It was the first time he could actually breathe for a moment between all the drawn-out talks. He suddenly remembered that he hadn’t talked to Soonyoung since the show ended. The older one only gave him in between a short kiss on the cheek but Jihoon had been on the way to talk to a well-known celebrity so he didn’t have the time to chat with his boyfriend. He felt slightly guilty having brushed off Soonyoung like that but this evening was foremost about work and the model knew that as well.

Jihoon sighed loudly and opened the door of the toilet after finishing his business, but as soon as he took a step outside, he got pushed right back into the small room. He heard the click of the lock before two strong arms pushed him against the door and a pair of warm lips eagerly pressed against his own. He was one second away from beating the offender in the gut when he saw a pair of slanted eyes he knew all too well watching him. He sighed into the kiss before pushing his boyfriend away. It didn’t work the way Jihoon had intended because Soonyoung didn’t take a step back but instead started kissing and biting his ear.

“Hmm, Jihoonie baby, I wanna fuck you,” Soonyoung whispered lowly and Jihoon would have normally gotten riled up by it but they weren’t in a place that put the designer in the right mood for fooling around. 

“You can fuck off, Hosh! We are in a disgusting toilet right now. No way in hell I’m gonna fuck in here.” It was the most ridiculous thought in existence to Jihoon. Normally he would never refuse to do the dirt with Soonyoung but outside his aftershow party was taking place and they were in a damn toilet. For the sake of his clothes, Soonyoung’s clothes he could easily wait till later. Ruining his creations just for sex wasn’t an option.

“How about I’ll give you a blow job then? Or I could eat you out really nicely.” Soonyoung reached out and tried to open Jihoon’s pants but the designer swatted his hands away at once, glaring at him.

“I swear, I will kill you if you ruin the suit I made for you,” Jihoon said angrily and preyed Soonyoung’s hands off that were now trying to get under his shirt. He would never allow the model to go on his knees on this disgusting floor in a suit he spent days on making by hand - even though he loved Soonyoung on his knees.

Soonyoung shrugged and finally took a step back. “The party is just dragging out so long and so many people want to talk to you. I’m getting bored of only undressing you with my eyes.”

Jihoon sighed and took a step back as well, hitting with his back against the wall. He understood that Soonyoung was a bit frustrated that the party was dull and he wanted some attention as well but even with Soonyoung’s playful character, his behavior today was slightly over the top. “Why are you so horny today?”

“Might be your sexy outfit. The pants are clinging so nicely to your ass. I can’t wait to get my hands on that ass later, push the pretty cheeks apart and open up your hole really slowly until you’re purring for me.” The smirk on Soonyoung’s face was all too big and Jihoon wanted to kick his boyfriend in the shin but at the same time, his cock twitched in interest in his pants. The situation was getting dangerous.

“Stop, Soonyoung,” Jihoon said in a domineering tone. Unfortunately, his body betrayed his harsh attitude by grabbing the wall behind him, his nails scratching along the tiles in an attempt to calm down somehow.

“You’re getting aroused?” Soonyoung asked while looking at Jihoon’s hands that just couldn’t stop moving around. Woozi was annoyed by the traitorous ticks his body had while being aroused. He was always far too obvious.

“Yes,” the designer admitted, knowing that lying didn’t make any sense in this situation.

“Good, then don’t keep me waiting for too long. Finish up your talks fast.” The smirk on Soonyoung’s face turned into a bright smile and he opened the door and left the toilet while humming a happy tune.

The door fell shut again and Jihoon was boiling with anger. Soonyoung really was a little shit, just riling him up whenever he felt like it. Jihoon wanted to toss all coincidence aside and drag the model out of the hall to hurry back home and teach him a lesson. But he still had talks to do and he had a feeling that Soonyoung wouldn’t bend as easily to his will today as he normally did.

Woozi shook his head and put all unprofessional thoughts aside to finally go back to the hall and resume his talks. About one hour later, he was standing in a corner discussing with a male model the possibilities of hiring him for his next fashion show when Jihoon suddenly felt an arm slinging around his waist. He turned his head to see his boyfriend looking down at him. His usual bright smile was in place but he could see the annoyance in his eyes. Jihoon didn’t give it more thought because he was right in the middle of a talk, so he concentrated on the male model in front of him.

Only a minute later, Soonyoung’s hand started gliding down from Jihoon’s waist to his ass. The designer swallowed once but thought it would be best to completely ignore his boyfriend, so he would lose interest and stop bothering him. Jihoon got painfully reminded that he should never forget that Soonyoung was all too playful and a tease when the model started kneading his ass, pinching his cheek through the thin material of the trousers. Woozi let out an involuntary yelp and finally turned around again to glare at his boyfriend.

“Stop groping my ass in public,” he whispered to the older one, who had a much too smug look on his face.

“I can’t resist. Be happy that’s the only thing I’m doing,” Soonyoung whispered back before smiling brightly at the male model who looked slightly confused at the exchange. Jihoon wondered for a moment if Soonyoung was actually jealous or if he was just bored and wanted to be annoying. His guess was the latter.

“Get a drink or something. Let me finish this talk,” Jihoon told his boyfriend louder this time. It was a mistake because Soonyoung suddenly got much too bold.

“I already had a drink and I won’t drink more. I need to be sober when we get home later,” Soonyoung announced loudly. “And since there is only a glass of water in your hand, I guess you’re thinking along the same lines as me. We can celebrate your successful collection later with something much better than alcohol.”

Soonyoung winked at him and walked away without giving Jihoon the chance to answer. The designer suddenly felt restless. He downed the water in his hand and put it on the table. The designer looked back at the male model in front of him who was giving him a knowing smile that made Jihoon even angrier than he already was. He told the model to call him soon so they could talk again about a job at his next fashion and excused himself.

Jihoon was done here. It was time to go home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride back home in a taxi had been tense. Neither of them had said a single word even though there were many things they could have talked about. Jihoon didn’t dare to speak with Soonyoung because he knew he would end up spilling angry nonsense. He normally had no problem with that but his boyfriend was in a strange mood and he was afraid they would end up being all over each other in no time and a taxi wasn’t the right place for that. They weren’t teenagers anymore and both of them had a reputation to uphold. So Jihoon starred the whole ride out of the taxi’s window watching the dark city pass him by. He could feel Soonyoung’s eyes on him all the time.

When they arrived at Jihoon’s apartment complex, he paid the taxi driver and they got out of the car. The way to his flat was just as quiet as the taxi ride and it felt like the silence before a storm. When Jihoon pressed the key code to his flat on the display, Soonyoung stood close to him, breathing audibly into his ear. It gave Jihoon goosebumps. He opened the door and his hands were shaking, not in fear, but in excitement. 

Jihoon took a step into the flat and Soonyoung closed the door behind them. The designer turned around to finally start his rant on Soonyoung’s unprofessional behavior earlier but Soonyoung was faster than him. The model had pinned him against the door in mere seconds giving him a heated kiss. While his mind still wanted to talk, Jihoon’s body had already surrendered and pulled Soonyoung by his suit jacket closer. His hands started roaming the model's lean body before grabbing the first button of his shirt. As soon as the smaller one started fumbling with the button, Soonyoung gripped his hand, stopping him from opening his shirt. “Don’t,” he said shortly and pulled Jihoon with him to the couch.

Before Jihoon even knew what was happening, Soonyoung had pushed him down and settled over him on the couch. Woozi wanted to protest but the model silenced him with yet another kiss while at the same time swiftly opening the buttons of his dress shirt. Jihoon was annoyed that his boyfriend kept on overpowering him and tried to push him away but Soonyoung’s will seemed to be especially strong today, he didn’t budge one bit. That’s why Jihoon bit his boyfriend‘s lip hard, making Soonyoung finally break the kiss. 

“Angry?” The model asked in amusement and Jihoon raised his hand to beat him but Soonyoung was once more faster and grabbed his arm tightly, making any movement impossible.

“You’re annoying today. What's wrong with you, Soon? Were you jealous or something?”

Soonyoung chuckled airly, almost letting Jihoon’s hand go. “No, I just wanted you all day and it was torturous. You kept me waiting for too long. I might not have your temper but I also have my limits.”

Jihoon had to laugh now as well. He should have known his boyfriend was simply pining over him the whole day and impatient to get his hands on him. It suited Soonyoung’s character and it suited their whole dynamic.

They only had sex for the first time two months ago and it had been a wild mess to say at least. Soonyoung had been surprised when he was hovering over Jihoon that night, asking him how he wanted to do it, that the designer had answered ‘just like this’. Woozi had been craving for the longest time to let go of all responsibilities and worries and bottom for the one partner he really trusted. Still, after they finished the first round he craved more, wanted to own Soonyoung and the model easily agreed to Jihoon’s wish.

They still didn’t have a lot of time exploring their relationship inside the bedroom with Soonyoung having been away most of the time. What they did learn was the fact they were both quite different. While Jihoon liked to be either very dominant or not do any work at all, Soonyoung was more fluid, playful. Jihoon was rough and angry and liked it when Soonyoung did exactly as told while being dominant. Soonyoung was a tease and took his time making Jihoon feel good. They were still in the middle of figuring out all of the other’s preferences but up to this point, they seemed to be a very good fit. The sex was easy and fun, they pushed and pulled, seemingly fighting all the time about who will top but in reality, they both considered what the other wanted or needed. Soonyoung probably more because he was very sensitive to Jihoon’s moods.

And there was one more thing; they just couldn’t get enough of each other. Maybe they were that extreme because they barely had time for one another or because they had been separated for a very long time. Jihoon really shouldn’t have been surprised his boyfriend simply wanted to fuck as soon as possible because Jihoon himself was normally not any different, just today his mind had been preoccupied with work.

“I brought something to celebrate your successful fashion show,” Soonyoung told him with a sly smile on his lips. He finally let go of Jihoon’s arm and sat up on his knees.

“You couldn’t have known that it would be successful,” Jihoon said while rolling his eyes and attempted to sit up as well but Soonyoung pushed him down again.

“Of course I knew it would be successful. It’s your collection after all.”

Jihoon chose to ignore the comment because Soonyoung wasn’t even wrong, to begin with. Every collection Woozi had created had been a big hit. “So what did you buy?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung gave him a cheeky grin before getting up from the couch to hurry off to the bedroom. He came back with a black bag in his hand, happy smile still in place. He sat back down next to Jihoon and pulled a box out of the bag. Jihoon had not expected this.

“No,” Woozi said stubbornly while still looking at the box in Soonyoung’s hand.

“Come on Jihoon. We didn’t really have a lot of time to try out different things and that would be a nice start. It’s such a good present. You’ll be able to relax very nicely.”

Woozi looked in distaste at the box. It was a vibrator, a silver one at that. It had a slightly odd form, probably made to stimulate the prostate and a remote control was enclosed as well. He had no idea how Soonyoung got the idea that it would be a good present for him. The other way around it might work though.

“It would relax me if I used the damn vibrator on you!”

“Don’t be a spoilsport. I even bought one in your hair color. It’s aesthetically pleasing, isn’t it?” Soonyoung asked and held the box higher, admiring the vibrator like it was a piece of art. 

Jihoon felt slightly intimidated but he would have never admitted that. Even though he was all kinds of kinky, sex toys never had been something he had been particularly interested in. Plugs had been the only thing he had tried out up to now. “Soonyoung, I actually don’t know if this is a good idea. I see no appeal in it.”

Soonyoung cocked his head to the side in wonder. “Can you really not? Just imagine it deep inside of you buzzing right against your prostate. It will feel so good, baby.”

Soonyoung looked all too excited and it was difficult for Jihoon to say no to him. He had felt earlier like pushing his boyfriend in anger onto the next surface and fuck him into oblivion but he was too dumbly soft for the model to not even try out what he had planned for him.

“Alright, do whatever you want! But first, take the suit off!” Jihoon said harshly. It still irked him that Soonyoung had stopped him earlier from taking his clothes off.

“But I wanna fuck you in the suit you tailored for me.”

The designer stilled for a moment, letting the information sink in. He couldn’t believe what Soonyoung had just told him. It was completely unacceptable. “Take the damn suit off! I swear that…”

Soonyoung leaned forward and silenced Jihoon with another kiss. “Take your clothes off and I’ll clean the toy and get the lube. I’ll be back in a minute,” he whispered against the designer’s lips before getting up and leaving for the bathroom.

Jihoon contemplated for a moment if he should cater to his boyfriend’s wishes or not. In the end, he decided that getting rid of his clothes would be needed anyway, so it would be better if he took care of it himself. Jihoon got up from the couch and first took his jacket off and hung it over a chair nearby, followed by his button-down shirt and his pants. He thought a moment about leaving his underwear on but deemed it unnecessary, so he pulled them off as well, lying the last item neatly on the chair. He walked back to the couch and lay down. He bent one leg, let it rest against the back of the couch, and waited for Soonyoung to return.

He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to calm his mind down but it was impossible. He was strangely worked up today. Maybe it was the stress of the fashion show or the nervousness of walking down the red carpet with Soonyoung that had made him unable to completely calm down. He was used to being stressed out and on the edge but today was especially bad.

“You were right when you said that you don’t even know how to be embarrassed.” 

Jihoon opened his eyes again and watched his boyfriends walking over to him with lube in one hand and the vibrator in the other. The designer shrugged and opened his legs a bit more. “I have nothing to feel embarrassed about.”

“I agree with that. Your body is a 100 out of 10.” Jihoon wasn’t sure if it was Soonyoung’s kink to feed his ego constantly or if it was actually himself liking the ego boost and Soonyoung had simply noticed it. One way or the other the designer couldn’t deny that he liked it when his boyfriend told him these things.

“Why are we even doing this on the couch? It’s really not the best choice.” Jihoon was a fan of comfortable or of the next best surface available when he was in a hurry but since they weren’t in a hurry right now, they could have easily gone to the bedroom.

“Isn’t it a bit boring doing it always on the bed?”

Jihoon huffed at the silly question. “We did it yesterday on the couch in my office as well, which was horrible I might add. Well, not the sex but the cramped up space.”

“Stop complaining and enjoy this. Also, make space for me.” 

Jihoon grumbled but complied nevertheless and let one leg glide down the couch so Soonyoung could sit down. The model placed the items in his hands carefully on the table before turning his attention back to Jihoon.

“This took too freaking long, you know? I’m not even in the mood anymore.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you in the right mood.” Soonyoung touched Jihoon’s leg that was still bent on the couch and gently let his fingers glide against the sensitive skin on the inside. The older one’s short fingernails scraped along the skin, leaving faint red streaks behind on Jihoon’s pale skin. The designer shuddered slightly and wiggled a bit around to find a more comfortable position on the couch. He lifted one arm and laid it beside his head while moving his body a bit to the side.

“You said, you are not in the mood anymore, but you open up for me very easily.” The happy twinkle in Soonyoung’s eyes normally melted Jihoon’s cold heart but in this situation, it only agitated Jihoon.

“You talk too much, Soonyoung.”

Jihoon’s once more harsh words had no effect on Soonyoung who smiled brightly and grabbed the lube from the table.

“For someone spreading his legs to get fucked, you have a very rude attitude.”

“Well, I could fuck you instead,” Jihoon said through clenched teeth, meaning every word. He was still very much in the mood to just switch things around.

“No, not today baby,” Soonyoung sang the words like a melody while grabbing the lube and spreading some of the clear liquid on his right hand.

“You’re gonna get this ten times fold back later, you know that, right?”

“I’m betting on it,” Soonyoung said and finally grabbed Jihoon’s cock with his lube coated hand. Woozi closed his eyes and accepted the spark of pleasure in his body. He moved his hips gently against Soonyoung’s lazy strokes, letting out an involuntary sigh.

“You always get hard so fast, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung said amusedly and Woozi wanted to bite back an answer but gave up on it when his boyfriend started stroking his cock faster. He was fully hard now, his dick already hot and throbbing in Soonyoung’s tight grip. 

“As much as I like it when your big dick twitches in my hand, we have other plans today.” Soonyoung let go of Jihoon’s cock who let out a low groan. He had just started getting really into it and wanted his boyfriend to continue what he had been doing. One orgasm might make him a bit calmer and take the edge off but he knew that there was no room for discussion today.

Soonyoung put more lube on his fingers and started rubbing gentle circles around Jihoon’s rim. Woozi hated Soonyoung’s playfulness in so many instances, he was just too impatient for dragged out foreplay, even dragged out sex. He preferred it hard and fast but he couldn’t deny that the model made him cum always really good so he was always torn on complaining or not - mostly he ended up complaining because that was just his character.

“Hurry up already,” he told Soonyoung who was still playing with his rim, never pushing his finger inside. Jihoon was starting to get very impatient because he knew preparing him would take time. He had been the one to fuck Soonyoung the day before and it had been a while since he last bottomed. He always needed much more time to start enjoying taking it up the ass than Soonyoung did, who was really taking it like a pro to Jihoon’s contentment.

Soonyoung finally breached the ring of muscle with one finger and pushed the digit deep inside. One good thing about the preparation was in Jihoon’s opinion Soonyoung’s fingers. They were much longer and thicker than his own and could prepare him much better and faster - if the model wanted to do it fast which was rarely the case but his fingers were nevertheless nice.

“Just put two inside. You’re going too slow,” Jihoon muttered while still trying to get used to the feeling of having something inside of him.

“No, you need it slow. You’re always too impatient.”

Jihoon took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, giving up on discussing with his boyfriend. Soonyoung moved his finger gently in and out of Jihoon until he deemed it okay to put in a second one. Woozi bit his lips when he felt two fingers probing at his entrance, the fingertips only slightly pushing inside. He moved his hips against the digits and Soonyoung took it as an invitation to finally push them inside.

The feeling of being more stretched out was okay for Jihoon. Even if Soonyoung would be rougher, he wouldn’t be all that bothered by the pain but it would take him even longer to feel pleasure. So his boyfriend was doing everything right but Jihoon was still feeling frustrated. His cock was throbbing painfully and he just wanted to get some relief but he wasn’t getting any.

“Can’t you get me off as well?” He asked in a slightly breathless voice and opened his eyes again. Soonyoung looked like he was in deep concentration.

“Not before the vibrator is inside of you,” Soonyoung answered and started scissoring his fingers. It was the part Jihoon hated the most. He just got no pleasure at all out of it but he knew very well that it was necessary.

“Then hurry the fuck up with it.”

“Maybe you can ask nicely?” Soonyoung grinned at him and opened him up with his fingers even more. Jihoon felt like clawing his boyfriend’s eyes out at the uncomfortable feeling but instead, he tried to relax his body as best as he could - his mind stayed on the edge though.

“Fuck you!” Jihoon spit out and Soonyoung pulled his fingers out at once.

“Alright, alright, I’m going to put in a third one.”

“Just freaking do it. You don’t have to tell…” Jihoon’s complaint got cut off when Soonyoung pushed three of his fingers slightly faster than the smaller one had expected into him.

Instead of stretching him out like before, Soonyoung crooked his fingers, searching for the right spot to make Jihoon feel good. Woozi felt slightly overwhelmed and started moving around on the couch which made it harder for Soonyoung to hit his prostate. “You’re so restless today, Jihoonie. Relax and let me do the work.”

“Well, y-you’re doing a bad job,” Jihoon panted out. 

For the first time that evening Soonyoung’s eyes narrowed a bit. “You’re gonna take that back very soon,” Soonyoung said while hitting with his fingers right against Jihoon’s prostate.

The designer let out a yelp, his hips stuttering slightly. Soonyoung moved his fingers relentlessly against his prostate and Jihoon started panting, small needy sounds threatening to leave his mouth so he closed his lips tightly. What came out was a suppressed form of the noises, long and drawn out.

“You really purr like a kitten,” Soonyoung said in a slightly raspy voice. He leaned down to kiss Jihoon’s collarbone in the same place he already had sucked before the fashion show a red mark on the skin. While still moving his fingers in a steady rhythm against Jihoon’s sweet spot, he bit down on the already red skin. Woozi mouth fell open in surprise, a loud moan leaving his lips. He finally felt really good. His mind started clouding up from the pleasure running through his overheated body. He wanted more of it and his body was easily showing it. His hole clenched around Soonyoung’s fingers fucking him open and his cock started leaking precum, pooling at the red tip. Jihoon really wanted to reach his orgasm soon.

And as if Soonyoung could read his mind, he did the very opposite thing of helping Jihoon to come and pulled his fingers suddenly out. “You should be ready for the main prize, baby.”

Jihoon gripped the couch tightly with one hand, not knowing what to expect. He left his eyes shut because he didn’t want to see how Soonyoung would work the toy into him. Just the thought of it made him slightly nauseous.

“Relax. It’s just a vibrator. It’s not even that big.” Soonyoung was right, it wasn’t very big but he couldn’t help feeling slightly uncomfortable about the new situation. If it wasn’t about fashion, Jihoon wasn’t very fond of trying new things out. He normally needed more time to think about it, so it was a small miracle that he had been agreeing relatively easily to Soonyoung using the toy on him.

Jihoon felt the cold and wet tip pressing against his rim and he tried to banish all nervous thoughts out of his mind. Soonyoung pushed the toy gently into him and the penetration was fairly easy after his boyfriend's thorough preparation. When the vibrator was all the way inside, Jihoon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Soonyoung started twisting the toy around slightly until Jihoon gasped out loudly. The bent tip of the vibrator was pressing right against his prostate, Jihoon knew this wouldn’t end well, or maybe too well. 

“I’ll turn it on now,” Soonyoung told him and Jihoon wanted to refuse it but his boyfriend didn’t give him time for it. A low buzzing sound suddenly filled the otherwise silent room but Jihoon barely registered it when the toy started moving inside of him, the tip vibrating gently right against his prostate.

“Nghhh, ahh, ahhh…” His eyes flew open at the sensation and he saw Soonyoung looking down at him in keen curiosity.

“It’s only the first speed but you’re already reacting so much. How about I turn it up immediately?”

“Nooo, w-wait, Soon!!” Jihoon sputtered but Soonyoung ignored it and upped the speed two times. The vibrations got insanely strong and Jihoon was squirming on the couch in pleasure. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t hold back the rather loud moan escaping his lips. His eyes were wide open and he was already feeling like a mess. Some hair was sticking unpleasantly to his sweaty forehead but he couldn’t reach up to brush them back because he was busily holding onto the couch for dear life. He needed an outlet for the rather foreign pleasure running through his veins but there was nothing.

Soonyoung must have sensed his desperation because he started gently kissing along Jihoon’s torso until he reached his hip where he started sucking a red mark on the skin. Woozi grabbed Soonyoung’s hair and pulled strongly at it while still moving helplessly around the couch in pleasure. Soonyoung took the tense hand in his and squeezed it lightly. This must have given the older one an idea because his eyes lit up suddenly.

“Do you want my fingers?” As soon as the question was out, Jihoon let his mouth fall open. He never admitted out loud to his oral fixation but Soonyoung still knew about it. Already in the first night, they had sex, Soonyoung made him suck his long digits or maybe it would be right to say that the model had fucked his mouth with his fingers. Jihoon loved the feeling of having something in his mouth, sucking on it, swirling his tongue around it. He couldn’t even explain rationally why he liked it that much but his kink was obvious to everyone who knew him because he kept on putting the end of his drawing pens in his mouth, gently sucking on them in concentration. It was horrible but he just couldn’t let go of the habit.

Soonyoung pushed three of his fingers into Jihoon’s mouth and he started messily sucking them at once. This had been exactly what he needed, sucking on Soonyoung’s thick fingers, his lips closing around them, busying himself with something else than thinking constantly about the fact that a toy was inside his ass. Jihoon was starting to feel lightheaded, already so far gone that he could barely concentrate on anything besides the buzzing against his prostate and the fingers inside his mouth. He sucked harder at them, swirling his tongue along the digits. He knew he was close when his hips jerked uncontrollably on the couch, trying to get even more pleasure. The only thing he wanted was to come finally but he still needed a bit more than this to tip over the edge.

“I wish you could see yourself right now. You’re insanely hot,” Soonyoung told him while pushing the wet hair out of Jihoon’s face. Woozi let out a strangled noise, his eyes dilating slightly. “I know, kitten. You need to come. Let me give you what you want.”

Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon’s cock and started jerking him off fast with his free hand. The designer let out a string of muffled moans, his cock twitching and throbbing in Soonyoung’s hold. It didn’t even take one minute until the heat deep in his abdomen exploded, clawing at him, breaking him apart. Jihoon moaned around Soonyoung’s fingers that were pushing in and out of him in the same rhythm as the hand on his cock. He came all over Soonyoung’s hand, his cum running over the knuckles and back of his boyfriend’s hand. Soonyoung kept on lazily moving his hand, milking his boyfriend completely dry.

“S-stop. Too s-sensitive…,” Jihoon panted out after having pushed Soonyoung’s fingers out of his mouth. The model stopped the strokes on Jihoon’s cock and the vibrator turned off as well. Jihoon took a shaky breath trying to come down from his high, his head still spinning. When he closed his eyes for a moment, he felt Soonyoung opening up his legs more and dread went through him like a big wave. His eyes sprung open again and just as he wanted to complain, Soonyoung already grabbed the end of the vibrator, pulling it out only to shove it in hard again.

“AHH! F-FUCK! Ahhh…” Jihoon tried to push Soonyoung away but he was still too lax from the orgasm he had. There was no power in his arms, so he only desperately scratched at Soonyoung’s body. Soonyoung had no pity for his overstimulated boyfriend and kept on lazily pushing the vibrator in and out Jihoon.

“Just take it Jihoonie. You can come more than once, right?”

“Too f-fast…,” Jihoon gritted out, unable to articulate more than that. His mind started clouding up, arousal already tugging from all directions at him. He was torn between saying his safeword and wanting to have more. He was in an uncomfortable place, the pleasure still not enough to wash away the pain of the overstimulation. Soonyoung must have sensed it because the vibrator suddenly started buzzing again. Jihoon’s mouth fell open in a silent scream, his back arching from the couch. The pleasure he felt was blinding, all-consuming. Just pure white desire eating him up slowly alive.

Jihoon was winding his body, trying to somehow make it all stop or get even more of the hot, liquid pleasure that was shooting through his veins. He tried to form some words but only unintelligible babbles were leaving his mouth. It took him a while to finally accept the overwhelming pleasure in his body. When he did, he forced his eyes open and saw Soonyoung watching him intently. The older one ran a hand through Jihoon’s damp hair again and leaned forward to give him a small kiss on his temple.

“I knew you could take it. Your big cock is already leaking so much precum,” Soonyoung told him far too proudly. He leaned down more to give Jihoon a real kiss now. Their tongues moved together in a slow but hot dance, only separating once in a while to breathe in some air. They continued kissing and the toy deep inside of Jihoon kept on vibrating against his prostate. From time to time Soonyoung touched his nipples or his cock, slowly building up an all-consuming fire inside of Jihoon again.

Woozi didn’t even know how much time had passed since his last orgasm when he finally felt the next one approaching. Soonyoung might have played with him for five minutes but it could have been 30 as well. Sweat was dripping down his face, running along his body and he was just so desperate to come.

“More, Soonyoung.” The model grabbed his cock at once, getting him off fast while the vibrations inside of him intensified. Jihoon wondered for a short moment how many more speeds the damn thing had but the thought shrunk into nothingness when he felt his orgasm approaching. He let out a long drawn out moan before everything suddenly ended. Soonyoung’s hand on his cock was gone and the vibrator had stopped moving.

Jihoon’s head was spinning, his vision swimming in denial of his orgasm. He scratched with his nails at the material of the couch trying to focus his thoughts somehow. “Let me… c-come.”

“You know how I like it when you clench on my cock as soon as I just start fucking you.”

Jihoon was still panting harshly. They had done this once before and Jihoon had thought he would lose his mind that day. Soonyoung had kept on edging him for one hour before finally fucking him. He had come almost the very moment Soonyoung had thrust into him. The orgasm had been incredibly good but Jihoon thought he wouldn’t be able to survive that much edging today. He was too worked up for that.

“Stop p-playing around,” Jihoon hissed.

“You seem to enjoy it though. How about I just keep on doing this all night?” Soonyoung touched his face gently but Jihoon swatted the hand tiredly away.

“No way! Just fuck me then already!” 

“One more time okay? You’ll have such a good orgasm. You have to admit that it’s much more intense this way.” Jihoon knew Soonyoung was right. The orgasm he had that day after being edged endlessly had been mind-blowing. He had never come that much before in his life. Now that he had calmed down a bit after having been denied his orgasm, he could accept what Soonyoung had been doing better but that didn’t mean he would actually admit that he liked the extreme games his boyfriend was playing.

“No complaint anymore? I take that as an okay.” The vibrator started moving again but at an agonizingly slow speed. Jihoon grabbed his own hair, pulling at it in agony. His hips were moving desperately on the couch but it just wasn’t enough. He had been so close to orgasm before but with Soonyoung cutting off all pleasure and taking a break, he was far away from reaching his climax again. The prospect of an intense orgasms was great but he still hated his boyfriend at that moment with a burning passion.

“M-more…,” Jihoon stuttered in agony. He pulled even harder at his hair, which made Soonyoung reach out to lay his hand on the designers and untangle it from his hair. Soonyoung kissed gently along the slim digits and out of nowhere the vibrations inside of Jihoon intensified once more, the vibrator moving harshly against his prostate. Jihoon let out a scream, the pleasure intensifying a thousand times and his climax building up very fast again. He moved around helplessly on the couch, light spots already making his vision swim. When Soonyoung touched his cock once more, Jihoon was already so close. He bit his lips hard to not scream out loud again while moving his hips desperately because Soonyoung was stroking his cock only painfully slowly. The heat of it all was overwhelming, sparking up his spine, searing every place it touched.

Just when Jihoon wasn’t able to take it anymore and wanted to let go, all pleasure stopped abruptly once more. Normally he would feel like ripping Soonyoung’s head off but right now he only wanted to cry in frustration, his vision already swimming with unshed tears. Everything was too much at this point and he just needed to come. There was no other thought left in Jihoon’s mind anymore, everything had ceased to exist beside Soonyoung and the unfulfilled wish of reaching his orgasm.

Soonyoung seemed to sense that Jihoon was at his limit and slowly pulled the vibrator out of him. The designer suppressed a whine that was threatening to leave his throat when the object left his body, making him feel slightly empty. Soonyoung grabbed some tissues from the table and placed the toy on it before getting up from the couch to pick the designer up only to lay him next to the table on the floor. The moving around cleared up Jihoon’s head slightly and he didn’t like where this was going - not at all.

“N-not on the carpet you f-fucker. I’ll get carpet burn on my ass,” Jihoon said but it didn’t sound all that angry because he was still very much out of breath.

Soonyoung chuckled lowly while opening his trousers to take his hard cock out. He really hadn’t been joking when he said he would fuck Jihoon while still wearing the clothes he had made for him. At this point, Jihoon couldn’t find the energy to complain about it anymore. “Bedroom is too far. Can’t wait to be inside of you anymore and the couch is too small.”

Soonyoung bent Jihoon’s legs to position himself over his boyfriend, his cock pressing right against the smaller one’s gaping hole. He pushed only the tip of his cock inside and pulled it out again. He did that again and again and Jihoon scratched at the carpet in agony. Woozi couldn’t believe that Soonyoung was still playing around like this after everything he had done already. 

“Just ahh, push in already.” Jihoon was frustrated. He reached out and grabbed Soonyoung’s arm, digging his short nails deep into the skin while trying to pull his boyfriend closer.

“What exactly?” Soonyoung teased and Jihoon only got more annoyed.

“Your cock, you bastard!”

“You really give me the nicest pet names when you’re aroused and frustrated,” Soonyoung said and he sounded somewhere between amused and strained. He was barely holding on as well, trying to drag everything out to the absolute maximum.

“C’mon fuck me already,” Jihoon whispered. Soonyoung stopped his movements and seemed to consider his boyfriend’s wish for a moment before finally thrusting forward in one swift motion. Jihoon screeched loudly, his back arching from the floor. Soonyoung’s cock wasn’t as big as his own but he wasn’t small either, for sure his cock was thicker than Jihoon’s and he really felt that now. The vibrator had been fairly slim, so the sudden stretch was overwhelming. 

Soonyoung didn’t wait for Jihoon to get used to his thick grit but started pushing in and out of him in a steady rhythm, hitting his prostate dead on. The heat deep in the pit of Jihoon’s stomach was building up as fast as a bullet train, he had been edged so much that he would tip over the edge now any second.

“You’re closing so tight around me, it’s insane, Jihoonie. You’re gonna come, right? You’re gonna come for me, Jihoonie.”

Soonyoung looked so hot over him. His hair was sweaty and pushed back, his eyes the same tiger’s gaze he loved so much on the man but the best thing was seeing him in the clothes Jihoon had tailored himself. He looked so damn fine Jihoon couldn’t bear it. The designer's hips started stuttering and Soonyoung grabbed his length at once, closing his hand tightly around it. Jihoon reached his orgasm instantly, a low moan falling off his lips and his back arching off the floor. He came into the warm hand of his boyfriend shooting out ropes of cum again and again.

The warmth spreading through Jihoon’s body was insanely sating and satisfying. He felt high over the clouds, going completely lax. He didn’t even notice that Soonyoung had stilled his movements to grab a tissue from the table to clean his hand. He only noticed when his boyfriend started moving again.

Jihoon was still not down from his second high and the overstimulation hurt. Tears were welling up in his eyes but he tried hard to blink them away. “I’ll make you feel good again, Jihoonie. I’ll be gentle,” Soonyoung whispered into Woozi’s ear while moving in an agonizingly slow but deep rhythm inside of him. He grabbed Jihoon’s soft dick carefully and moved his thumb over the head, pressing into the slit gently. Jihoon felt too hot and tired but his boyfriend knew exactly what he was doing, pleasuring him so well that it didn’t take all that long for Jihoon to get hard again. Jihoon couldn’t even wrap his head around how Soonyoung already knew him so well, knew his body so well. They still didn’t have enough sex for Soonyoung to take him apart that easily, utterly mess him up and make him hard so fast again.

The designer groaned at the realization and opened his eyes again. Soonyoung still looked magnificent over him in the suit he had tailored for him. Jihoon’s dick twitched two times strongly in the model’s hold, precum dripping down heavily.

“You get off on it right?” Soonyoung asked with a sly smirk on his face.

“On what?” Jihoon asked, unable to keep up with Soonyoung’s thoughts while they were having sex.

“That I’m fucking you in the clothes you made. I knew you would get off on it.” 

Jihoon chose not to answer because Soonyoung was right but he wasn’t ready to admit that. Instead, he started moving his hips along to Soonyoung’s slow and deep thrusts. They kept going at the same slow pace, Soonyoung leaning down from time to time to kiss Jihoon or lazily suck at the hickey on his collarbone. Fucking like this took a lot of stamina and patience because it was impossible to reach orgasm fast and Jihoon couldn’t help but feel frustrated by it. He wanted Soonyoung to fuck him hard, leave behind the final traces of stress in his body, come one more time and then crash into bed tiredly but he didn’t have it in him to voice it out loud. Soonyoung looked pretty in pleasure and Jihoon knew the older one enjoyed the slow rhythm so who was he to deny him that? Even if the need for a hard fuck was clawing at his mind relentlessly. He would just suck it up.

“You’re so good Jihoon. The best.” Soonyoung’s compliment washed over the designer like a warm summer shower. He kept on telling him that each opportunity he got but Jihoon wasn’t tired of hearing it yet.

Soonyoung sped up his thrust a bit and started getting off Jihoon at the same time. His body was moving on the carpet, his ass harshly rubbing against the rather rough material. The designer threw his head back and simply took what his boyfriend was giving him, not caring about anything else at that moment. An especially hard thrust against his prostate with a well-timed tug on his cock brought him very surprisingly over the edge. He hadn’t even noticed that he was so close already because they had been going very slow for far too long. He came once more with a tired moan over Soonyoung’s hand who closed his eyes in pleasure to the feeling of Jihoon tightening, clenching around him. Jihoon felt tears running over his cheeks because of the overwhelming pleasure that knocked the last bit of sanity out of his mind. Soonyoung had been amazingly good to him, the pleasure was exhilarating. 

While Jihoon lay unmoving on the floor, still trying to cope with the orgasm that had crashed down on him like a big wave, Soonyoung’s moans got louder and louder and his cock twitched strongly inside of Jihoon. The designer grabbed one of Soonyoung’s arms weakly in an attempt to tell him to pull out, he didn’t even have the strength anymore to voice it out loud.

The taller one got the message well and pulled out of Jihoon’s shaking body. He grabbed his dick and got himself off with hard strokes. “Can I come on you?”

Jihoon panted harshly and blinked a few times, trying to come up with an answer. “Okay.”

As soon as the words left Jihoon, Soonyoung sped up his strokes a final time and came with a loud moan that was ringing in Jihoon’s ears. The model’s face distorted in pleasure while he released himself on his boyfriend’s stomach. Jihoon grunted feeling the cum making a mess on his skin. The warm cum was adding to the insane heat he was already feeling and it was borderline unpleasant but he simply accepted it. It was the least he could do for Soonyoung who remembered well that he wasn’t fond of having cum in his ass because Jihoon couldn’t be bothered with cleaning it out after sex and he hated it when the sticky substance ran down his legs.

“Thank you, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung said, his voice quivering slightly. He gave the smaller one a long kiss on the forehead before grabbing a couple of tissues to clean first Jihoon and then himself. In the end, the model still didn’t look satisfied with his work. “Let’s take a shower. I know how you hate it to be dirty.”

While Jihoon often forgot to clean his flat when he was busy or didn’t take a shower because he was non-stop working in his office for two days straight, he was indeed a clean freak. He hated being dirty and having sticky substances on him. It went as far as Jihoon refusing to peel oranges or eat any juicy fruits because he couldn’t stand the stickiness on his fingers. So being sweaty and full of cum was like a nightmare to him but he was much too tired to care at the moment.

“Wanna sleep,” Jihoon mumbled, lying unmoving on the floor.

“I think you wouldn’t be happy in the morning having dried sweat and cum on your body.” Soonyoung held his hand out and gave him a warm smile. Jihoon sighed and grabbed the hand to drag his tired body up from the floor.

They walked to the bedroom where Soonyoung got rid of his clothes that he put neatly on a hanger. Jihoon wondered for a moment if Soonyoung’s pants might have gotten damaged at the knees while fucking him on the floor. He hoped not or he would have to kill his boyfriend later.

When Soonyoung was finally naked they went to the bathroom and got into the shower. The hot water spraying on his worn-out body relaxed Jihoon immediately. All sweat and cum washing away just like any pain he felt in his body. It had been a good idea of Soonyoung to take a shower, he would be able to sleep so well afterward.

“Was it too much, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung asked him while grabbing the body wash and putting some of it on his hand.

Jihoon shook his head. “No, it wasn’t.”

Even if he had been annoyed and frustrated at times, Soonyoung had made him come so good that he couldn’t hate it, not even a bit.

“So what do you say to toys in the future?” Soonyoung started putting body wash on Jihoon all over and normally the designer would tell him to fuck off because he wasn’t a child but he really couldn’t be bothered to move unnecessarily at the moment so he was thankful his boyfriend did all the work.

“Want to use it on you,” Jihoon murmured and tried to glare at his boyfriend but failed spectacularly by the amused look on Soonyoung’s face.

“Of course you do.”

Jihoon made a sour face and thought about the question once more. “I also wouldn’t be averse to you using one on me again.”

Soonyoung hummed happily and grabbed the shampoo. “Did the edging and overstimulation bother you a lot?” He asked and put some of the sticky gel into Jihoon’s hair. The smaller one sighed at the feeling of Soonyoung’s finger running along his scalp massaging the shampoo in his hair.

“When you did it, yes but looking back on it no. Why all these questions? Are you trying to do aftercare here? We didn’t have a bdsm session, you know. You are far too soft for that either way.”

Soonyoung laughed loudly while starting to rinse Jihoon’s hair. “Are you questioning my dominance right now?”

“You’re not dominant, you’re a bloody tease. You simply enjoy breaking down my walls and playing with me,” Jihoon told him and Soonyoung stopped suddenly what he had been doing, a slightly strange expression on his face. Jihoon knew his words had overstepped the line. Even if he wasn’t into dominance display as Jihoon was, he could be dominant too in his own way. “Sorry, that came out wrong. You’re perfect the way you are. I like…“ Jihoon stopped once more not really wanting to say the words out loud but Soonyoung had started pouting and Jihoon’s weak heart just couldn’t take it. “I like it how you take me apart and fuck me, okay? You’re great! You also know that very well. What am I even saying here? You’re so manipulative.”

Soonyoung shook his head happily from side to side and hummed a soothing tune. He cleaned himself hastily before turning the water off. “I think we’re finished. Wanna go to sleep?”

“You bet I want that! I feel like falling asleep any second. The day had been stressful and you unnecessarily tired me out.”

“But you loved it,” Soonyoung said teasingly.

“I love you and that’s the curse of all,” Jihoon murmured but Soonyoung must have heard him because he took the younger one into his arms and hugged him tightly.

It had been a happy day and he was so glad Soonyoung had part of it. Hopefully, there would be many more fashion shows to come and Soonyoung would be by his side by each and every single one.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jihoon woke up the next morning from the sun falling right on his closed eyes because there was a slight gap between the curtains. He sat up groggily and rubbed his tired eyes. He felt horrible - in a way, he wouldn’t have expected. He could have imagined being sore from Soonyoung working first the vibrator inside of him and then fucking him open but there was almost no pain from that when he sat up on the bed. Instead, he felt a deep lust and craving. It happened sometimes when he had gone without sex for a while, that he became very horny, wanting to do it every day once or twice for some days. Either that was the case or he was simply still not finished with Soonyoung after his boyfriend had left him no space to live out his dominant side.

While he felt no bad pain from getting fucked, his ass cheeks were tender, burning slightly while sitting. Jihoon shook his head in disbelief, he really had carpet burn on his ass. He needed to pay his boyfriend back for that. Also for the neverending edging and overstimulation. For sure Jihoon had liked it but he felt the dire need to show Soonyoung that he couldn’t always do with him what he wanted.

Jihoon crawled off the bed and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face before he went to the living room with a tube of lube in one hand. He placed it on their dining table while looking at Soonyoung who was standing in front of the fridge in their open-plan kitchen, probably searching for something to eat or to cook. He was only wearing a pair of ridiculous boxer shorts with tiger stripes on them. The tightness of the shorts made up for the silly pattern because Jihoon couldn’t stop ogling Soonyoung’s ass for a moment. He really wanted to ruin that ass.

When Jihoon came closer to the kitchen, Soonyoung noticed him and turned around. Like always, his smile was bright like the sun - but Jihoon didn’t feel like giving him a happy kiss or cuddling.

“Good morning, Jihoonie! Did you sleep well? What do you want to eat?” Soonyoung took a step forward to hug his boyfriend but Jihoon laid a hand on hand on his stomach, stopping the model effectively.

“On your knees.” Jihoon’s voice was a bit lower than usual and a certain authority was swinging along his words.

Soonyoung let out a dry laugh. “Jihoon, seriously? I wanted to make breakfast right now.”

“On your knees, I’m not gonna repeat myself a third time.“ This time Jihoon’s overpowering attitude seemed to do the trick because Soonyoung sank down to his knees on the cold kitchen floor and pulled Jihoon’s underwear down without hesitation. Soonyoung knew very well which mood Jihoon was in and what he wanted, so the model put his hand behind his back before leaning forward to kiss along his boyfriend’s still soft dick. He started at the tip, giving it a few kisses before slowly kissing his way up to the base. He repeated that a few times before rubbing his cheek along the slowly hardening length of the designer.

Seeing Soonyoung like this not only aroused Jihoon to no end, it also made a rush of power run through his veins. They had established very fast that Jihoon was fond of body worship and Soonyoung had no problem giving Jihoon exactly what he wanted and whenever he wanted it. When they first had discussed their kinks, Jihoon had been sure that Soonyoung would refuse to do something so utterly submissive like cock worship but the model hadn’t even blinked an eye when he heard that Jihoon liked it. Woozi was very much over the moon that they both got along so well while having sex, it never had been easier and more fun to him. Soonyoung really must have been sent from a magical place because he was far too perfect to be real.

Jihoon looked down again and saw Soonyoung sticking his pink tongue out, licking a long stripe from the base to the tip of his hard cock. He took the tip gently between his lips and sucked for a moment before going back to placing kisses on the hard shaft. Kiss, lick, caress, it was a never-ending circle that Jihoon just couldn’t get tired of.

But as much as Jihoon enjoyed Soonyoung worshipping his cock, he was even more impatient today than usual. He wanted to have the other as soon as possible so he didn’t want to waste too much time on the submissive display. 

“Prepare yourself,” Jihoon told the model soberly while looking straight into his eyes.

“Seriously? I’m on the kitchen floor worshipping your cock. Isn’t that enough already?” Jihoon didn’t even answer Soonyoung but only gave him a hard look. “Alright, alright. Can I get the lube?”

“No.” It would have destroyed the whole scene. He still wanted Soonyoung here on his knees and be submissive for him. Preparing himself was just a nice extra.

“Jihoon you know that spit is bullshit as lube,” Soonyoung told him irritatedly. The model’s eyes opened suddenly wide like he had a surprising thought. “You’re not planning on fucking me raw, right?” 

Jihoon let out a dark chuckle hearing his boyfriend’s worries. He would never fuck Soonyoung raw but giving him a small scare wasn’t too bad. He knew very well that a lack of lube could lead to serious injuries and he didn’t want to injure his boyfriend. He wanted to make him feel good, even while getting fucked really harshly the way Jihoon liked it. So there would be no way that Jihoon would forego using lube.

Soonyoung looked uncertain for a moment but ultimately pulled his underwear down while going back to kissing and licking Jihoon's shaft. He stopped for a moment to coat his fingers with spit, looking right into Jihoon’s eyes while obscenely moving his fingers in and out of his mouth, successfully making a show out of sucking his fingers. Soonyoung really was a big tease but Jihoon couldn’t deny he loved it, especially right at this moment.

Jihoon watched Soonyoung take his fingers out again and saw his hand disappearing behind him. The designer wished he could see what Soonyoung was doing, opening up his small hole with his thick fingers, but small kitten-like licks on his cock made him forget about it momentarily. Soonyoung looked completely unfaced while his hand was working his fingers into himself and at the same time kissing and rubbing Jihoon’s cock. After a couple of minutes, his breathing became slightly faster which woke Jihoon up from his trance of watching Soonyoung on his knees in front of him.

“How many fingers are you using?”

“Two,” Soonyoung answered and looked up at Jihoon while rubbing his cheek against his dick. He looked far too innocent for someone having his own fingers in his ass.

“Why not three?”

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung whined out and the smaller one knew the answer all too well. It was because of the missing lube. He needed to start taking matters into his own hands.

“Get up,” he ordered and Soonyoung didn’t wait a second to comply.

“Over the table.” At this command, Soonyoung blinked a few times but shrugged then and walked to the big dining table. He leaned forward and put his hands on the surface, eying the lube that was lying on the side.

Jihoon followed him slowly and snatched the lube. He coated three of his fingers heavily with the sticky liquid and positioned himself behind his boyfriend. Without warning, he shoved the three fingers inside in one go. Soonyoung screeched loudly but it didn’t sound like he was in pain. Jihoon had fucked him the day before and with the preparation he did himself, he probably was already stretched quite nicely. 

Soonyoung scratched with his short nails on the table while Jihoon started to harshly fuck him open with his three fingers. The lube was running down Jihoon’s hand and he thought it was utterly disgusting but he needed to prepare Soonyoung well for what would come next. For Soonyoung he would even get his hands dirty, no pun intended.

Jihoon kept going but considerably slowed down after a short while, stretching Soonyoung more open than giving him any actual pleasure. The model sounded frustrated, letting out a mix of unhappy but at the same time needy sounds. Jihoon took pity on him and pushed his fingers right against his prostate. A loud and breathy moan fell off Soonyoung’s lips and he instantly moved his body against Jihoon’s fingers. The designer chuckled in amusement and pulled the three digits out, watching Soonyoung’s hole clench around nothing. He reached between the model’s legs and fondled his balls gently, making Soonyoung lose his mind even more. The taller one’s arms shook while he was desperately trying to hold himself up and Jihoon was tired of seeing it. He pressed Soonyoung by one shoulder down on the table so only his ass was high up. It was a sight to behold because his boyfriend suited such a submissive position all too perfectly. He was showing off his pretty ass and beautiful legs so nicely that it made Jihoon even hornier for him. He was at his limit - he needed to take Soonyoung right now.

Jihoon pulled Soonyoung’s ass cheeks roughly apart, looking at his puckered hole. The rim was already red from all the fingering and Jihoon couldn’t wait to mess him up even more. He pushed the head of his dick against Soonyoung’s entrance that was fluttering at the touch, easily opening up for him. He started pushing in and Soonyoung sighed in relief again, it made something break inside of Jihoon. 

The sight of Soonyoung’s ass eating his dick slowly was one of the most satisfying things Jihoon had ever seen, besides his fashion being presented on a runway fashion show. He couldn’t get enough of seeing every inch of his large dick disappearing in Soonyoung’s tight heat no matter how many times they did it. His rim was stretching easily but still gripping his cock tight, wanting, needing more.

Both of them were panting slightly when Jihoon was all the way inside. The feeling of Jihoon’s cock encased in the tight and wet heat was so good, he couldn’t help but groan loudly. He tightly gripped Soonyoung’s hips holding himself back not to fuck hard into his boyfriend because he knew the other needed at least a moment to get used to his rather big size. When Soonyoung finally moved his ass slightly against Jihoon’s cock, all restrictions broke in the designer and he pulled out and rammed harshly back inside.

The rhythm he used right from the start was brutal and Jihoon loved how insanely good Soonyoung felt around his cock and simply took what he was giving him without ever complaining. On the contrary, the content moans and noises that left Soonyoung’s mouth were so erotic that it spurned Jihoon on to move even faster. Whenever he fucked especially deep into Soonyoung, the model’s body slid a bit forward on the table and a sound between a gasp and a whine came out of Soonyoung’s mouth. Jihoon knew it was because the model’s nipples were roughly sliding against the wooden surface of the table. He always made these little sounds when his nipples were played with and it never failed to drive Jihoon insane. He wanted to wreck his boyfriend more, make him scream and cry. He wanted to be everything that Soonyoung could think of.

Jihoon felt the pleasure building up fast and he just wanted to tell Soonyoung how unbelievably good he felt when a laugh made him pause.

“Did you just laugh?” Jihoon panted out in disbelief.

“You’re i-insanely aggressive t-today.” Soonyoung chuckled and breathed heavily in between the words. Jihoon was completely flabbergasted for a moment but his dominant mood overtook him fast again and he rammed his cock especially hard into Soonyoung again.

“Not aggressive enough to make you shut up it seems,” Jihoon said and went back to fucking him just as hard as before. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend had the nerve to laugh about his dominance, especially not when the model loved getting fucked like this. He could easily see it every time on his face, how his mouth fell open in pleasure, how his eyes got completely glazed over, how he just couldn’t get enough of getting fucked harder and harder.

Imagining Soonyoung’s pleasure-filled face made Jihoon suddenly lose his interest in what they were doing at the moment and his thrusts became slower and slower until he was stopping completely. He pulled out of Soonyoung, who whined in protest. The model turned his head around and glared at his boyfriend. “What now?”

“I want you to ride me,” Jihoon said soberly. He hadn’t been able to shake that idea off after thinking about seeing Soonyoung’s pleasure contorted face. From all possible positions, Soonyoung riding him was his most favorite one. Possibly because Soonyoung looked insanely hot while doing it and he could just lean back and enjoy the ride. It was the most perfect combination.

“Can’t we finish first? Please, I want to come,” Soonyoung begged but begging mostly didn’t work on Jihoon. If he was in this dominant mood and wanted something, he wouldn’t compromise.

“If you want to come, ride my cock.” Jihoon turned around and went to the bedroom, not waiting for an answer. He laid down on the bed comfortably and waited for Soonyoung to follow him. It took the model fairly long to follow, at least a couple of minutes. Jihoon had been already starting to get restless but as soon as he saw his sexy boyfriend leaning against the doorframe, all angry thoughts vanished.

“Jihoonie, you’re too obsessed with me riding your cock.”

“And you love riding my dick. Now come here.” Jihoon beckoned him over with one finger. Soonyoung walked forwards like in trance and crawled on the bed, positioning him over Jihoon. He took a hold of Woozi’s dick and sank down slowly, taking in the large cock inch by inch. Woozi watched Soonyoung intently, how the expression changed on his face, how his eyes fluttered close, and how he bit his lip in concentration. When Soonyoung had taken in Jihoon’s cock fully, he let out a content sigh and clenched and unclenched his ass on the thick shaft. Soonyoung was really enjoying himself and it was so sexy and dangerous for Jihoon’s heart.

Without Woozi requesting it, Soonyoung started moving his hips in small motions back and forth. Jihoon grabbed the models thighs and let his hands glide along the smooth skin before finally grabbing his hips with both hands. Soonyoung's movements got bigger now, more hurried, his hard cock bouncing with every motion against his stomach. Jihoon simply watched the model while he desperately tried to find a good rhythm to pleasure both of them. 

It was almost hypnotic how Soonyoung moved his hips, rolling them in circles or moving back and forth while bouncing on Jihoon’s cock. Always when he managed to hit his prostate, his face contorted in sheer pleasure, licking and biting his lips, thrashing his head from side to side. He kept on watching Jihoon with desire filled eyes and the designer thought that a single gaze might be able to burn him alive.

“You’re made to be fucked like this. You’re gorgeous.”

Soonyoung kept quiet and instead leaned forward a bit and placed his hand for leverage on the designer’s breast. He started bouncing harder up and down Jihoon’s thick shaft, his hips moving even more hurried back and forth.

“Look at you, you really know how to use your hips. You actually love this, don’t you? You love riding my cock.” Jihoon was panting heavily already. Soonyoung was so tight and hot, his walls throbbing strongly around him that he felt close to insanity.

“Yes, feels s-so good like this. You’re opening me up so much,” Soonyoung moaned. “So f-fucking big.”

Another rush of pleasure ran through Jihoon hearing his boyfriends shameless words. Soonyoung never failed to amaze him in every way possible. Jihoon reached up and tugged and twisted Soonyoung’s sensitive nipples. The model whined and moved his hips even more frantically. “Aren’t you loving this a bit too much? You’re riding my dick so desperately.”

Jihoon let go of Soonyoung’s nipples and instead grabbed hips again hard. The model obviously knew at once what was about to come because he leaned even more forward. “And do you know what I love the most about this position? How you’re unable to stop moaning when I start fucking into you.”

Jihoon bent his legs and put his feet on the bed. He moved his hips upwards and started fucking into Soonyoung in a relentless rhythm. Soonyoung’s breathy moans got gradually louder while holding onto Jihoon’s upper body to not slip away. 

“You’re so g-good,” Soonyoung moaned out softly.

Jihoon pulled the model close to kiss him deep and possessive, losing himself gradually to the tightness of Soonyoung’s ass. “No matter if I top or bottom, you keep on telling me that.”

“B-because you’re just so good. F-fuck…” Soonyoung’s eyes rolled visibly back and his mouth fell open. Jihoon let his hands drop from Soonyoung’s hips to his ass kneading the firm flesh until he grabbed the cheeks and pulled them roughly apart to fuck more easily into Soonyoung’s willing body.

“Always feeding my ego, aren’t you?” It was more a statement than a question and Jihoon didn’t even expect an answer. Jihoon’s right hand let Soonyoung’s ass cheek go and the fingers instead started playing with the stretched out rim. He pushed one fingertip alongside his cock into Soonyoung’s hole, making the model’s body quiver slightly.

“Soon, do you think you can take it if I also put a finger inside? Maybe two?”

“You’re, ahh, a-already so big,” Soonyoung answered, faint worry swinging through his words but his body was still moving on top of Jihoon, craving, needing more.

“I think you could take more. No, I actually think you want more.”

“O-okay,” Soonyoung agreed finally and sank his head, refusing to look at Jihoon. The designer reached for the lube on the bedside table and coated first two of his fingers before including also a third one.

“Lean even more forward.” Soonyoung did as told and Jihoon placed his fingers on his rim. He gently rubbed the ring of muscle before forcing one digit inside. Soonyoung hissed strongly but Jihoon was surprised how easily the model’s ass swallowed his finger so he pulled it out again and forced two fingers inside, stretching Soonyoung’s hole even wider.

“F-fuck,” Soonyoung stuttered, his voice shaking alongside his whole body.

“I’m going to put in a third one,” Jihoon told Soonyoung, who grabbed his shoulder hard, shaking his head from side to side.

“N-no, w-wait..” The model didn’t get any farther because Jihoon was already forcefully adding another finger into his wide stretched hole. Soonyoung squealed softly, his body tensing up and then trying to get away from the overwhelming feeling of being stretched out far too much but Jihoon held him with his free hand in place.

“You’re really taking it,” Jihoon breathed out. “My cock and three fingers all inside your needy hole. You probably could take even more.”

“Nooo...” Soonyoung whined but Jihoon was already thinking about the possibility of double penetrating Soonyoung for real, maybe with his cock and a dildo. His boyfriend’s hole would be stretched obscenely wide. He couldn’t get rid of the sinful image in his mind, not now and probably not any time soon.

Jihoon started moving again but slower this time. Soonyoung’s insides were grabbing him even tighter, Jihoon’s cock was constantly rubbing against his own fingers and it felt unbelievably good. He tried to move his fingers as well and the pace was a bit off but it just made it better. Soonyoung tried to say something but only unintelligible babbles left him. His gaze was drunk and dark, hips stuttering, not sure if they wanted to have more or get away from the pleasure and the harsh stretch.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful like this. You look completely fucked out.”

“Jihoonie p-please…,” Soonyoung forced out while squirming on Jihoon’s cock and fingers. He sounded almost like he would start crying any second. Soonyoung’s rim was twitching strongly, his insides quivering around Jihoon’s cock and it felt so unbelievably good. Woozi wanted to just go on like this, fucking Soonyoung slowly while stretching him out to the maximum. But Jihoon knew it was overly egotistical, almost borderline sadistic because Soonyoung wouldn’t be able to come like that and he already looked completely out of his mind. His eyes were unfocused and he was shaking like he was cold but in reality, his body couldn’t take the harsh stretch paired with the slow fucking that gave him barely any relief. As much as Jihoon loved seeing Soonyoung like this because it satisfied his dominant side immensely, he wanted his boyfriend to feel good as well.

Jihoon pulled his fingers out and grabbed Soonyoung’s hips with both hands again and started fucking hard into the model. Soonyoung let out a long drawn out moan and threw his head back. He desperately moved his hips in circular motions, trying to gain more friction, needing his prostate to be stimulated more. He was babbling nonsense Jihoon barely understood one word of but it was something along the lines of ‘more’ and ‘faster’.

“You’re close?”

Soonyoung shook his head. “Ahh, d-don’t know...”

“Then get yourself off. I can’t hold back for a long time.” Soonyoung did as told at once, moving his shaking hand along his shaft sloppily. Precum was heavily leaking from the angry red head. Soonyoung started moving his hips against Jihoon’s harsh thrusts again, a scream ripping out of his throat, followed by a string of screams that went straight to Jihoon’s cock. His thick shaft twitched strongly inside of Soonyoung and Woozi knew he would come any second now. He was already so close to the edge. He gripped Soonyoung’s hips even harder, sure to leave bruises there that would take many days to fade away.

He shouldn’t come first but it was impossible to hold back anymore because every small thing would tip him over the edge now, even stopping wasn’t an option. He had missed the right timing to slow down, so he kept on fucking as hard as possible into Soonyoung, hoping the model wasn’t far behind.

Soonyoung’s ass clenched around him tight and hot. Jihoon fucked even harder into his boyfriend’s body, he was wrecked, lost and so fucking close. The heat was scorching him, greedy and bright, getting tighter and tighter until he came deep inside Soonyoung with a groan and a drawn-out moan. He spilled rope after rope of cum into his boyfriend while slowing down his movements and finally going completely lax. His eyes fell close, warmth spreading through his twitching body, his dick still throbbing strongly inside of Soonyoung.

When Jihoon regained his senses, he opened his eyes again and saw Soonyoung still desperately moving on top of him, trying to get himself with shaky strokes to completion. Even though Jihoon wanted nothing more than to relax now and bathe in the afterglow of his orgasm, he got up in guilt at once and rolled them around. He pulled out of Soonyoung who whined loudly. “Fuck, I’m so sorry. That was horrible of me.” 

Jihoon took a hold of Soonyoung’s dick and started getting him off in fast strokes. A string of breathy moans fell off Soonyoung’s lips, his body moving needily against Jihoon. “I’m s-so c-close,” he breathed out, his eyes completely glazed over. Jihoon wasn’t sure if the other was even able to recognize him at this point. He seemed to be completely gone.

Jihoon pushed his thumb into the slit of his boyfriend’s dick, rubbing then small circles along the head which seemed to do the trick because Soonyoung’s whole body started shaking uncontrollably on the bed and he came with a tired moan into Jihoon’s hand. The designer gave his dick a couple more gentle strokes so Soonyoung could ride out his orgasm before grabbing tissues from the bedside table and cleaning them off as best as possible.

Jihoon laid back down beside Soonyoung and pulled him close, a hand cradling through his damp hair without a second thought. “You’re okay?”

Soonyoung blinked at him, completely dazed. “Hmm, give me a m-moment…” He answered, his breathing still unsteady and his voice slightly foreign in Jihoon’s ears.

They laid quietly next to each other for ten minutes before Soonyoung turned his head around to look at Jihoon finally. There was a smile on Soonyoung’s lips and Jihoon was glad to see his boyfriend’s laugh again.

“Sorry, I went overboard today. And I really should have made you come first.”

“It’s not a big deal. It was great and you made me come in the end, so don’t sweat it. You are bound to come first the way you fuck me.”

Jihoon made an unhappy face while grabbing Soonyoung’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “You always make me come first.”

“Yeah, because I’m a tease who likes playing around,” Soonyoung said jokingly but Jihoon knew very well it was a reference to what he had told him the day before. “And you simply like to fuck. But it’s really good so don’t even bother thinking about it.”

But Jihoon did think about it. Somehow it bothered him an unnaturally amount and he didn’t even know why because when Soonyoung said that the sex had been good for him, nothing else should matter. He really couldn’t wrap his head around why the whole thing bothered him so much. Or maybe this wasn’t even what bothered him and it was something completely different. He felt worked up and unhappy and didn’t know what he should do about it.

“So, are you feeling better now that you fucked my brains out?” Jihoon laughed in disbelief at Soonyoung’s question. Maybe his boyfriend could really read his mind. This theory of him that Soonyoung came from a magical place seemed to be very valid.

“Yeah, but I still feel itchy for more. Maybe I can make it up to you,” Jihoon muttered. His boyfriend's smile warped into a big grin and Jihoon knew he was in for trouble again. “Why are you grinning like that? It's giving me the creeps.”

Soonyoung hummed and ignored the question completely. “The last weeks have been stressful. Good that your fashion show is finally over and we can spend some quality time together.”

“How were the last weeks stressful for you? You did shit for the show!” The harsh words were coming out of his mouth before Jihoon could even think about it but Soonyoung was unfaced by them.

“Hello? I was your moral support. And this while flying all around the world for work.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jihoon mumbled and turned around to face away from Soonyoung. His boyfriend robbed closer and hugged him from the back. They lay still for a while like this until Soonyoung subtly started moving his dick against Jihoon’s ass. Maybe Soonyoung was actually the hornier one of them.

“Stop it Soonyoung. If you think I let you near my ass again after the stunt you pulled yesterday, you’re sadly mistaken. I’ve got bloody carpet burn on my ass and you edged me endlessly _and_ overstimulated me. I thought I’ll break apart.”

Soonyoung kissed along his neck and throat leaving a wet trail behind. Jihoon shuddered when he bit into the junction between shoulder and throat, sure to leave a bruise there. Soonyoung placed a soft kiss on the mark and stopped his ministrations for now. “Jihoonie, why are you going now back on what you told me yesterday? Didn’t you say you liked it how I fuck you? I mean, you came yesterday so hard that you cried. It also kinda speaks for itself.”

“OKAY. I liked it! I loved it! Fuck you!” Jihoon pulled out of Soonyoung's grip and turned around to face his boyfriend.

“You’re still too stressed out, baby. You haven’t been such a tsuntsun for a while. Let me help you relax.” Soonyoung sat up and rolled Jihoon around.

“No, just let me…” Jihoon tried to sit up as well but Soonyoung pushed him down again. The designer struggled in Soonyoung’s hold but it was all in vain.

“Lean back and enjoy this. I know better what you need than you do yourself.”

“Soonyoung, fucking let me do this!” Jihoon tried to get up one more time, angry that his boyfriend wasn’t listening to him - as he did so often.

“Take the damn blowjob and shut up already,” Soonyoung finally snapped and Jihoon fell silent. The model rarely got angry so when he did the impact was always big. 

Jihoon leaned back on the bed and didn’t fight back anymore, allowing Soonyoung to place himself over the designer so he could take his cock carefully into his mouth. Jihoon hissed quietly but didn’t complain. Enough time had gone by since their last round and he didn’t feel any real overstimulation, just a bit sensitive.

Soonyoung simply held him deep in his mouth and licked at the shaft lazily, looking at him all the while with hooded eyes. Seeing Soonyoung watching him like this while his mouth was stretched open by his cock stirred the arousal inside of Jihoon awake again. Woozi’s cock slowly filled with blood until he was hard and throbbing inside his boyfriend’s mouth. Soonyoung’s mouth was barely big enough to fit the large length of Jihoon inside but somehow he still managed to do it. It must have been another one of his magic tricks.

Soonyoung forced his mouth to open even wider to move his head up and down on Jihoon’s dick. The drag of Soonyoung’s lips against his flesh was exquisite and so was the wet warmth enveloping him. The model bobbed his head in a steady rhythm up and down, from time to time dragging his hot tongue against the prominent vein on the underside of Jihoon’s cock or sucking enthusiastically at the tip. The sucking noises filling the room were obscene, making Woozi even harder, his cock twitching strongly inside Soonyoung’s mouth. When Jihoon thought it couldn’t get any better, the model moaned lowly against Jihoon’s dick, taking him even farther into his mouth.

“You’re really, ahh, good at giving head, Soon,” Jihoon sighed while moving his hips carefully to get more friction but not make his boyfriend choke. Soonyoung wasn’t the most skilled one with deep-throating but he made up for it with his other technique, so Jihoon wasn’t too sad about it.

Soonyoung suddenly let go of the dick in his mouth, some spit running down his chin that he easily wiped away with his hand. “Do you want me to pleasure you both ways?”

Jihoon pondered on the question for a moment. There was still the irritation inside of him, the need for something else, and Soonyoung’s proposition might be helpful in that aspect. “Yes.”

“Then give me the lube.” 

Jihoon reached for the lube he had just used earlier himself and handed it over to Soonyoung. He watched his boyfriend coat two of his fingers with the liquid before giving the lube back. Jihoon easily opened his legs even wider for Soonyoung who almost immediately pushed one of his fingers into Jihoon. There was a slight sting but it wasn’t enough to hurt him. It was just a reminder of their hot lovemaking from the day before.

Soonyoung moved his finger in and out of Jihoon for a moment before adding the second one. Another finger also didn’t hurt Jihoon, instead, the stretch was strangely satisfying, much more than usual. Soonyoung crooked his fingers and found his prostate fast, rubbing gently along Jihoon’s sweet spot. Woozi’s hips jerked from the bed at the pleasure sparking up his spine. Before Jihoon could get used to the feeling, Soonyoung had already taken his cock back into his mouth, sucking eagerly at it. The heat searing his body was overwhelming but different than while was fucking Soonyoung, it was always different when his prostate got stimulated as well. Jihoon grabbed the sheets and twisted them strongly in his hold. He wouldn’t be able to last long like this, Soonyoung was just too skillful with his fingers and mouth.

But as incredibly good as it felt, Jihoon wanted Soonyoung to stop when he felt his orgasm slowly approaching. He didn’t want to egotistically take all the pleasure alone again. Once was okay but not twice and especially not all the time. It made Jihoon feel restless and itchy and he tried to push Soonyoung’s head away but the older one had an iron grip on the designer’s hip so it was impossible to easily push him off.

“Soon, s-stop,” Jihoon panted out. “Just fuck me. We should both get something out of this.”

Soonyoung stopped sucking Jihoon’s dick and placed a delicate kiss on the tip before answering. “No, it’s okay. I just want to make you feel good.”

Soonyoung wanted to go back down on Jihoon at once but the designer was done with it now. He sat up, grabbed Soonyoung, and forced him to lie down on his back, switching their positions. The model's fingers slipped in the progress out of Jihoon. 

“Bloody fuck, don’t be so selfless all the time!!”

Jihoon positioned himself over Soonyoung’s cock without a second thought. If Soonyoung didn’t want to cooperate then he would force him to.

“I hate it how I’m the only egoistic one while having sex! Just… oh fuck…” His words broke off when he slowly sunk down on Soonyoung’s cock. It was the first time for Jihoon to take Soonyoung’s dick like this and he hadn’t been prepared for the harsh stretch. While Jihoon loved it when Soonyoung was riding his dick, he wasn’t particularly fond of it the other way around because it was too much work. But right now it gave him the leverage he needed to make Soonyoung feel good so he didn’t care that he was the one who needed to be more active - but he certainly should have been better prepared for it because his rim was throbbing at the harsh stretch. It was borderline painful and Soonyoung must have seen it on his face as well because he grabbed his hip with one hand and gently soothed him.

“But I took yesterday everything I wanted.”

Jihoon huffed and didn’t wait to get used to Soonyoung’s size but started at once bouncing up and down, a string of curses leaving his mouth. This was wrong, everything was wrong. He needed something different but wasn’t yet ready to accept the thought into his mind.

“But the way… ahhh, the way you did it is w-wrong. You’re only working hard on pleasuring me.”

“What should I do then?” Soonyoung asked, his gaze burning. Jihoon wasn’t sure what his boyfriend thought right now. Was he angry or curious? 

Jihoon worked his hips even faster on Soonyoung’s cock. A loud moan ripped out of his throat when Soonyoung’s thick cock scraped deliciously along his prostate. Jihoon couldn’t take it anymore and fell forward, his hands just holding him up enough to not crush his boyfriend. He stopped moving altogether, simply breathing harshly, his body shaking close to Soonyoung. The older one still had a hand on his hip, caressing him there softly. It was wrong, all wrong.

“Fuck, I want…” Jihoon knew it now, knew what he wanted. It was a surprising realization but then again not. Jihoon had always been all kinds of extreme. His fashion was extreme, his character was extreme, the way he obsessed over Soonyoung was extreme and the dominance while fucking his boyfriend was extreme. Maybe it really wasn’t all that surprising that he wanted to be extremely submissive, at least this one time.

“What is it you want, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon’s hair at the roots and pulled strongly at them. Jihoon gasped in pain but didn’t try to pull away. The model looked at him through narrowed eyes and it was a big change from his normal attitude. He knew very well what Jihoon wanted - he always knew. “Say it, Jihoonie.”

“Use me.”

Somewhere at the back of his mind, Jihoon thought he should feel embarrassed about his words but he didn’t. It was exactly what he wanted at that moment, to get dominated and used just for Soonyoung’s pleasure. 

Soonyoung sat up even more until his and Jihoon’s face was only an inch apart. “Then this is not the right position, don’t you think?” Soonyoung whispered darkly and Jihoon’s heart beat erratically in his chest.

Jihoon knew what Soonyoung meant, of course, he knew, but Jihoon had never been a fan of taking it from the back. He only fucked others like that, but today he might have to make an exception. The designer swallowed heavily and heaved himself off Soonyoung’s cock only to go clumsily on all fours on the bed. His arms were already shaking strongly, so he gave up on holding himself up at once and placed his head on the pillow and his upper body on the bed.

Next to him, Soonyoung was sitting up and going into position behind Jihoon. The designer wasn’t used to being in such an utterly submissive position and maybe that made everything so insanely hot and exciting. His whole body was trembling and he felt needy and aroused in a way he couldn’t remember having ever felt before.

Soonyoung pushed his ass apart and Jihoon expected him to fuck right into him. Instead, he felt both of Soonyoung’s thumbs slipping into him, spreading his hole open. A strange needy noise fell off Jihoon’s lips and Soonyoung’s thumbs spread his hole even farther apart. It was dirty beyond belief. “You want to give all responsibility away, don’t you? I can give you that. I’ll make you forget everything.”

The thumbs slipped out of his hole and Soonyoung pushed his hard cock in one hard thrust into him. Jihoon let out a strangled scream, his body moving harshly forward.

“You could have just told me that you want to get completely ruined. If you need this from time to time, I have no problem giving it to you.”

The pace Soonyoung set was aggressive, almost brutal. The room echoed with the slapping of skin against skin and the squelching of lube. Moans were loud in Jihoon’s ears and he needed a while to notice they were his own noises.

“Did you want this already yesterday? Did you complain about my not existing dominance yesterday because you wanted this? Did you fuck me so harshly because you wanted to show me how it’s done right?” Soonyoung was holding with one hand his hip while the other was harshly groping his ass, fingers were digging deep into the soft flesh. It was hurting because of the carpet burn but it was hurting in a good way. 

“No, I j-just… don’t know,” Jihoon stammered, forming any coherent words or even thoughts was almost impossible. His head was spinning, the arousal he felt so overwhelming that he might pass out.

“Do you like this?”

Soonyoung rammed so harshly into him that the bed was shaking but Jihoon barely noticed it. He grabbed the sheets tightly, biting into the pillow to not uncontrollably scream because the pleasure was all overpowering. 

“I asked, do you like this?” Soonyoung repeated and Jihoon let go of the pillow and turned his head to look at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye. The dominance was rolling off him in waves. Jihoon had never seen Soonyoung like that.

“Fuck yes!” Jihoon spit out and Soonyoung smirked at him. He leaned forward and covered Jihoon’s body with his own. His thrusts became more shallow but much faster. The designer’s prostate got rubbed so hard and fast that he could do nothing more than scream as he pushes his hips back, trying to fuck himself more on Soonyoung’s dick. Precum started pooling at the tip of Jihoon’s cock, dripping on the sheets below him. He felt incredibly hot, a thin layer of sweat covering his whole body but the heat still wasn’t satisfied, twisting tighter and tighter inside of Jihoon. He was a mess.

“Your hole is so good, Woozi, getting used by my cock so well.” Jihoon moaned loudly hearing his boyfriends dirty words. His whole body shook hard when Soonyoung called him Woozi and Soonyoung had probably noticed that as well. Jihoon didn’t know he could get off on it. People have called him Woozi countless times like that while having sex but with Soonyoung it was different because the older one only called him Woozi while handling official business. Soonyoung put a professional barrier between them by calling him Woozi, making everything slightly detached from the loving relationship they had. It added to Soonyoung fucking him harshly in the most dominating position possible and made everything insanely hot. Soonyoung was a genius at this, he was so, so perfect. 

“More, more,” the request fell easily off Jihoon’s lips because it really was the only thing he wanted at the moment. Soonyoung’s cock throbbed strongly inside of him, hard and thick, stretching Jihoon open so incredibly good. He moved his shaking hips, trying to fuck himself more on the cock splitting him open, making Soonyoung groan loudly.

“Fuck, you’re insanely needy,” Soonyoung grunted while doing a specially sharp thrust that pushed Jihoon even more forward, his head now dangerously close to the headboard. Jihoon was squirming, panting, too far gone to care about anything but Soonyoung pleasuring him better than anyone else could possibly do.

“Your hole is twitching so much around my cock, Woozi.” Jihoon couldn’t take it anymore. Soonyoung was more upright again, he thrust in deeper, pulling out longer, ramming even deeper into his loose hole while grabbing his hips harshly, moving the designer back and forth. Jihoon squealed at the new angle, his prostate getting assaulted even harder. The bed was shaking and Jihoon was helplessly grabbing the sheets and biting again into the pillow to not let out the broken cries and screams that were threatening to leave his throat. The pillow was wet and Jihoon didn’t know if he was crying or drooling, probably both. He was already so close to orgasm, it was almost ridiculous. He had wanted Soonyoung to come first, use him just for his pleasure but yet again his boyfriend ended up making him feel so damn good that he was rushing towards climax fast.

“I’m going to fill you up with my cum.” That’s what did it for Jihoon. It was so hot that Soonyoung told him he would come inside of him even though he knew very well that Jihoon wasn’t fond of it. The model knew exactly what to do and to say in this situation that was still kinda foreign to Jihoon because they had never done it like this before. Quite frankly, no one had ever dared to fuck him like this and exactly that knowledge was exhilarating, nerve-wracking, satisfying. Soonyoung gave him everything he wanted and he never had felt more loved before. Soonyoung was perfect for him.

“C-coming…,” he gritted out breathlessly into the pillow but Soonyoung heard him very well.

“You’re coming untouched, Woozi?” Soonyoung asked harshly and Jihoon began to shake uncontrollably. Soonyoung’s dick was hammering against his prostate and every word the model spoke was going right to his cock. He could feel how his hole was quivering, twitching around the thick grit of his boyfriend and he just couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed the sheets even tighter, moaning and screaming out his orgasm while his cock released string after string of cum on the sheets. Soonyoung groaned but kept on thrusting into the shaking body under him. Jihoon felt close to blacking out, the pleasure was overwhelming and all-consuming.

“Just a b-bit more, kitten,” Soonyoung panted out. He thrust a few more times into the shaking body under him, sharp and fast, before releasing his hot seed into Jihoon. He held the smaller one’s hips tightly while moaning unrestrained and Jihoon loved it. In his orgasm-clouded mind, every sound Soonyoung made and even how he came inside of him was perfect. He didn’t want this to end but he knew he had no energy to go on anymore. A small whine escaped his lips that was very uncharacteristic for him when Soonyoung pulled out slowly, some cum dripping out of his hole and running down his thighs. He was tired and should turn around and crash down on the bed but he just stayed still in the very same position, ass high and his head and arms in an awkward position on the pillow. He didn’t know what he wanted but falling out of this scene didn’t seem to be the right thing.

“Jihoon,” he heard Soonyoung say behind him in an unusually low voice. Woozi pushed his ass involuntary even higher, not really knowing what was going on. He suddenly felt three of Soonyoung’s fingers gliding along his thighs where the cum was running down his skin. Soonyoung moved his fingers up to Jihoon’s hole and pushed the cum back inside. Woozi’s eyes opened widely at the feeling of being penetrated again. He felt unbelievably good, almost like floating in a faraway place. Soonyoung sloppily pushed his fingers a few times in and out before pulling them out again, leaving Jihoon’s hole clenching around nothing. The smaller one moved his ass back, missing the feeling from before but Soonyoung had enough. He rolled Jihoon around and took him in his arms, shushing him gently.

“Come back to me, Jihoonie,” he whispered while rubbing soothingly along the designer’s nacked back. Only very slowly Jihoon came back to reality. It was almost like waking up from a very realistic dream that you felt trapped in even after waking up.

“Are you feeling good?” Soonyoung asked softly after being quiet for a long time and pressed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, really good,” Jihoon answered calmly. “That was surprisingly satisfying.”

They let go of each other but only left a small gap between their bodies, still wanting to have the other close. They were still lying on their sides, facing each other, noses almost touching. “You never told me before you wanted to get fucked that hard. I thought you only enjoyed it the other way around.”

“I also didn’t know. I had been strangely on the edge after the fashion and that paired together with the need for you to just take whatever you wanted from me led to… that.” Maybe it also had something to do with trusting Soonyoung much more than any of his previous partners. Jihoon really couldn’t imagine letting someone else take him like that. It was just Soonyoung, always only Soonyoung.

“Or maybe you simply wanted to get fucked roughly. Maybe you are overthinking this.” 

Jihoon laughed airly about Soonyoung’s nonchalant answer. “You’re right. It doesn't even matter when it felt that good.” 

“So do you take it back now that I can’t be dominant?” Soonyoung was teasing him obviously but Jihoon had to admit it had been a bit surprising that his boyfriend could pull off the dominant act that well. There were still many things he didn’t know about Soonyoung but he was excited to find every small detail out. He was confident that he would love his boyfriend either way, no matter what surprises he was still hiding.

“Don’t think this is how things will now always go,” Jihoon told him jokingly but it wasn’t really meant as a joke and Soonyoung probably knew that as well.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I would be sad if I couldn’t play around anymore. Also, I would miss riding your dick.”

“Maybe I want to fuck you in another position next time,” Jihoon said provocatively. He was sure he would always like his old ways best but trying something new out once in a while might be not too bad.

“Whatever you want, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung sounded overly amused and the twinkle that Jihoon knew all too well was back in his eyes.

“Already back to being the selfless guy,” Jihoon sighed but shuffled a bit closer to Soonyoung to put one arm around the older one. 

“Can’t help it. I made it my mission to make you happy.”

Jihoon laughed in disbelief. “Isn’t there a saying that goes along the lines of ‘the one who loves more is always the weaker one’?”

“But I know you love me the same.”

It was an interesting theory to Jihoon. How could a person ever be sure that their feelings were just as strong as the feelings of the partner? He really didn’t know.

“How?”

“I can see it in your eyes,” Soonyoung told him, completely serious.

“Eww, you’re so sappy,” Jihoon told him while sticking out his tongue in disgust. Soonyoung’s lips curled into a sly smirk and Jihoon didn’t like that look at all.

“By the way, how did you get the idea to dye your hair silver?”

“Shut up!” Jihoon hissed, knowing fully well he had been caught. He had suspected that Soonyoung knew he had been dying it silver as an ode to his hair color back when they were working together but up to this point they hadn’t talked about it. He wasn’t really embarrassed about it because he didn’t regret the decision. It had been a nice sentiment and somehow he simply liked showing his affection in the most strange ways. Maybe Soonyoung was right and their feelings were on the very same page or maybe he was wrong because Jihoon was much more dumbly in love than he would ever admit - much more than Soonyoung might ever know.

“So about this new collection you are planning… Did you already think about which models would fit the love concept?”

Jihoon was thankful for the abrupt change of subject because he didn’t know how to explain his hair color and not make a complete fool out of himself. “Yes, I have some ideas already.”

“I heard a good model signed a contract with Korea’s biggest model agency recently,” Soonyoung told him playfully and Jihoon was more than ready to play that game.

“I don’t like new models. I need people with more experience.”

“I heard, he has a lot of experience. As a model and in other fields as well. Someone told me he’s great at giving head.” Soonyoung looked at him with raised eyebrows and a mischievous smile on his lips.

“Good, I need someone for cock warming. I’ve been stressed out lately.”

Soonyoung chuckled airly. “You’re horrible Jihoonie,” he told the designer without any spite in his voice.

“Just joking of course. I would be devastated if you wouldn’t be a model for my new collection. It wouldn’t be complete without you. I missed having you as a model in my shows.” Jihoon placed a soft kiss on Soonyoung’s lips, not in the mood anymore to bicker with his boyfriend. Soonyoung’s eyes turned soft and Jihoon thought that it was all worth it if the model would just always keep on looking at him like that.

“Then let me be the heart of your collection.”

“You’re the heart of my life,” Jihoon told Soonyoung without missing a beat. The model suddenly pushed forward and cradled on top of Jihoon.

“You’re up for another round? It makes me horny when you declare your love like that.”

Woozi chuckled about his boyfriend’s eagerness. “If you’re ready to beg for my dick then I’m ready as well.”

“I’m always ready to beg for your big cock.” Soonyoung licked his lips seductively and for a moment Jihoon thought it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to go another round but his body was tired and he really needed some time to regenerate.

“Kiss me you dork. We should actually take a break. We can fuck later again.”

Soonyoung didn’t need to be told twice and leaned even closer to kiss Jihoon deeply. Their tongues were messily sliding against one another again and again. It was more just tongues touching than a real kiss because their lips hardly met. They licked and sucked lazily until they were so out of breath that they needed to stop, Soonyoung falling back on the bed beside Jihoon.

“When will you leave to get all your things from the US?” The designer asked, still slightly breathless. He wanted to kiss Soonyoung even more but he was afraid it would end up making him aroused once more.

“My flight goes in a week. I wanted us to have at least some time before I’ll leave again.”

One week was a lot longer than Jihoon had expected. It was unusual for Soonyoung to have that much time between his jobs. It seemed like he really would have more free time now that he had changed agencies. Jihoon couldn’t help but smile in delight. “No jobs until then?”

“No, this week only belongs to us.”

Spending one full week with Soonyoung sounded insanely good to Jihoon. He should do his part as well and lay his work for a while aside. “I’m gonna call Minghao later and tell him that he should manage everything alone in the coming week.”

Soonyoung hugged Jihoon close and put his face in the crook of his neck, showering the sensitive skin there with kisses. Jihoon sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the ministrations of his boyfriend. His mind suddenly filled with ideas for new designs and one of them was genius to Jihoon. He pushed Soonyoung to the side and sat up abruptly.

“I just got an idea for a design. I have to sketch it at once.” Jihoon tried to get up but Soonyoung clung to his arm, holding him effectively back.

“Nooo, stay here. Didn’t we just decide we’ll spend the week just enjoying our time together?”

“Creativity doesn’t take a break,” Jihoon told him seriously and tried to get up once more but Soonyoung was holding him in an iron grip.

“Jihoonie, you can’t even work like this. You’re full of lube and cum, you hate it you clean freak. Let’s take a bath. You can sketch the design later.”

Jihoon scrunched his nose in distaste. Neither the idea of being sticky all over sat well with him nor the thought of not sketching a very good design. “The creativity might be gone then.”

“Do you really want to leave me here alone in the cold bed, full with your cum,” Soonyoung said with exaggerated sadness, rubbing his cheek against Jihoon’s shoulder while still clutching his arm tightly.

“It doesn’t even bother you when I come inside of you. Don’t make a show,” Jihoon said annoyedly and glared down at his boyfriend. When Soonyoung looked up at him he had the most heartbreaking pout on his face. It was game over. “Oh my god, stop pouting. It’s unfair.”

“So cuddling or a bath?”

“Can I take paper and a pen with me into the tube?” Jihoon tried to compromise.

“Noo,” Soonyoung told him cutely and Jihoon gave up on his sketch for now and tried to memorize it as good as possible so he wouldn’t forget it. 

“Then I opt for cuddling while taking a bath.” Soonyoung whistled happily at Jihoon’s choice and finally let go of the designer’s arm. Jihoon got up from the bed, pain shooting up his spine but it wasn’t unbearable and a bath could probably ease the pain a bit as well.

Jihoon’s legs shook surprisingly much when he was standing up. Soonyoung had messed him up more than he had expected but the model looked rather tired as well - but at least they could be tired together.

“I’m glad you’ll stay in Korea for good,” Jihoon said while limping to the bathroom. Soonyoung grabbed his arm to stop him once more.

“I’m glad you want me to stay,” he told him happily. “Do you know what? I have an idea for the concept of the collection that will come after ‘love’.”

“And what would that be?” Jihoon asked curiously, cocking his head to the side.

“How about ‘desire’?” Soonyoung grinned widely and vanished then fast into the bathroom, probably expecting his boyfriend to get angry at the silly idea.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jihoon called after him but in reality, he found the idea intriguing. It would be a good theme to design many interesting clothes. In Jihoon’s mind a couple of ideas popped up at once and he decided to not easily discard the idea but think more on it later.

But first, he had to take care now of his boyfriend. Because as much as he loved designing clothes, he loved his boyfriend at least the same amount or probably even more. And telling from the bright expression on the other’s face, they were sharing this sentiment equally. Soonyoung had been right, he could see it in his eyes that they loved each other exactly the same amount and it was the most perfect thing in existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome. If you made it till the end, congratulations! This was the longest smut I have ever written and probably will ever write. In my head, it didn’t seem that long but it turned into this 19k words monster of a chapter. It was a bit different from the smut I normally write, and it was also the first time I wrote switch which went better than expected, might be because this dynamic simply fit the characters (though I don’t know if I’ll ever write switch again haha). There is this ever ongoing discussion about top and bottom which is to me super ridiculous because this is all just fiction. Just read or write what you prefer, it’s the same with genres and settings. If you don’t like certain choices an author makes then just don’t read it. Either way, I hope this extra chapter was fun to read for some people. Not sure if I can still write enjoyable smut. Haven’t written smut in such a long time… Besides that, I really don’t have a lot to say about the chapter, I simply wanted to explore their relationship on another level because these two have a fun dynamic I personally really enjoyed. But now this is really the end. It had been a nice journey with PI Jihoon and Soonyoung :D
> 
> If you like the story please leave kudos and a comment :)) Well, if there even is something to say about such a smut-fest haha...
> 
> Thank you for reading! Take care and have a nice day <3


End file.
